Once Upon a Dream
by Blackkfeather
Summary: Basculée d'une malédiction à une autre par Zelena, Emma, seule, dans une réalité différente de la sienne, tente d'assumer tant bien que mal son rôle de Sauveuse et lutter contre une Regina à laquelle elle ne devrait pas céder. CHAPITRE 10 en ligne ! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dears ! :) Bon … Je suis une habituée de la narration, mais c'est la première fan fiction que j'ai jamais écrite, et encore plus avec un pairing F/F alors … soyez indulgents ? ^_

_J'ai conservé le « Miss Swan », « Snow » ou encore « Hook », désolée pour ceux qui auraient horreur de l'anglais, mais pour moi qui regarde tout en VO ça a beaucoup plus de charme._

_Sentez vous libre d'exprimer tout mécontentement ( - ou pas d'ailleurs, je suis ouverte à tout compliment ! ). J'ai tout posté sous la forme d'un seul chapitre parce que je déteste les fics où dont je dois attendre la suite …_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Rated M. I do not own any of the characters, blabla …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Once upon a dream.**

.

.

.

Elle ne l'avait pas cru ce pirate quand il s'était pointé chez elle, essayant de l'embrasser sous prétexte de l'aider à se souvenir de sa famille. Sa famille se résumait à Henry. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emma Swan, 29 ans, venait de tomber au travers du sol de son salon dans un tourbillon lumineux. Un portail, il avait appelé ça, le pirate, quand elle l'avait retrouvé chez elle, un bras menaçant autour des épaules de son fils.

Le choc fut plus rude que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Sans vraiment savoir à quoi elle s'attendait d'ailleurs … Se retrouver chez les voisins peut-être ? Mais le bruit de fond ne correspondait pas. À moins que ses voisins n'écoutent de la musique zen ambiance forêt ? Non, c'était pas leur genre.

- Waw.

- Henry ?

La jeune femme se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir l'image qui allait avec la bande son. Elle venait d'atterrir au milieu d'une forêt.

- Euh … La forêt enchantée, annonça le pirate, un brin timide maintenant.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour crier, pour l'insulter, parce qu'après tout il venait de s'introduire chez elle, menaçant son fils si ils ne sautaient pas tous ensemble dans ce foutu portail.

- ESPECE DE…

Il leva une main – ou plutôt un crochet – impérieux pour la faire taire, sortant d'une poche une sorte de sifflet dans lequel il souffla deux fois de suite sans qu'il n'émette le moindre son. La situation aurait été comique si elle n'était pas si en colère.

- Elle devrait arriver. Sous peu.

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle malgré l'envie de lui hurler dessus.

Il ne répondit pas et elle se rapprocha d'Henry, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'était pas blessé. Apparemment pas.

- C'est plutôt cool non ?

- Henry …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réprimande, une lueur bleue apparue de nulle part auprès du pirate s'intensifia au point de les aveugler tous trois un instant.

- Bonjour Emma, bonjour Henry.

Une … Fée ? Bleue ?

- Ça n'a pas marché, prévint le pirate. Alors je les ai ramenés. Est-ce que ma part du marché est remplie ?

- Je n'en sais rien Hook, il faudra voir avec la Reine.

Une Reine ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait prendre la peine de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce sont vos parents qui vont le faire Emma, le moment est mal choisi, mais c'est moi qui vais vous amener à eux.

- Mes parents ?

Mais la fée s'était dangereusement rapprochée et toute tentative d'éviter leur contact fut vaine. Elle fut enveloppée de la même lumière aveuglante qui avait accompagnée l'arrivée de la nouvelle délurée et tout s'évapora.

Cette fois ci quand elle toucha le sol, ce n'était plus un tapis d'herbe qui amortit la chute mais de grandes dalles de marbres qui n'amortirent rien du tout d'ailleurs. Elle entendit même le pirate et son fils émettre un bruit qui manquait de masculinité au contact de la pierre.

- Blue ? Oh … Oh mon Dieu, Emma ?!

L'intéressée se releva pour croiser un regard clair qui lui rappela le sien, mais apparemment c'était trop de surprise à la suite pour son organisme. Elle remarqua le plafond peint bien quatre mètres au dessus d'elle au moment de s'évanouir. _Ils étaient dans un château !_

.

.

Il n'y avait personne quand elle se réveilla dans une immense chambre, mais quelque chose avait l'air de se dérouler dans la rue. Dans la forêt, se corrigea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Et à en juger par la hauteur de la vue, elle était effectivement dans un château, voire une tour.

Quelque chose agitait la cime des arbres et semblait avancer vers la bordure qui donnait sur l'immense près qui entourait la demeure où elle avait atterrit. Un instant elle se demanda où était Henry, s'il avait été kidnappé ou s'amusait à découvrir les environs. Mais toute pensée cohérente s'évapora à la vue de ce qui déboula de la forêt.

Un loup d'abord, semblant vouloir rejoindre le château, immense et talonné par un cheval noir de jais monté par un cavalier – non, une cavalière – qui semblait le poursuivre.

Emma ouvrit la fenêtre et fut étonnée par le bruit qu'elle étouffait jusqu'à présent. Dehors, il y avait un vacarme surprenant et les vitres tremblèrent quand un des arbres de la bordure s'effondra. La cavalière ne poursuivait pas, elle fuyait elle aussi.

- Oh putain …

Un monstre. Un monstre tel qu'elle en avait vu dans le seigneur des anneaux ou des films un peu moins réussis dans le genre, venait de débouler dans la clairière. Grand, élancé, une crinière de feu, des ailes repliées sur les côtés, elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Et non, il n'était pas seul. Il en arrivait des dizaines, pas loin de cinquante peut être. Le château n'avait-il pas des catapultes ? des archers ? Et la distance qui séparait les deux fuyards semblait interminable. Et puis le cheval cabra.

Le loup se retourna mais la cavalière lui fit signe de continuer, ordre auquel il sembla obéir. L'étalon resta immobile un long moment et Emma eut envie de crier à la femme qu'elle était complétement folle quand elle la vit mettre un pied à terre. Les bêtes avançaient toujours, plus prudemment, mais sûrement.

Le destrier suivit la voie qu'avait emprunté le loup, laissant l'autre seule. Complètement seule face aux monstres. L'intéressée tendit une main devant elle et la jeune femme fut surprise d'y voir apparaître une boule de feu.

Une sorcière. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Un remake de Gandalf à la « vous ne passerez pas ? ». À peine eut elle le temps d'imaginer la scène que l'une des bêtes, la plus rapide, arriva à la hauteur de son centre d'attention et elle retint le cri qui manqua échapper.

La chose avait sauté et à peine semblait-elle être entrée en contact avec la sorcière, s'était désintégrée en un geyser de sang noir. Toutes les autres s'immobilisèrent et l'instant d'après, il semblait à la jeune femme qu'elle aurait pu entendre le bruissement des feuilles des arbres.

- C'est tout ?

La voix la fit frissonner, elle l'avait déjà entendue. Chaude, grave et moqueuse. Elle lui semblait étrangement familière.

Rien ne se passa de quelques instants et puis Emma réalisa que ce n'était pas Gandalf qui se battait en bas, c'était plutôt Saroumane.

La forêt semblait soudain plus grande, plus claire, l'herbe du près semblait étinceler et de partout, les ombres se précipitait sur la sorcière, grandissait la sienne, qui s'étalait à présent tout autour d'elle et se faufila jusqu'aux pattes d'un des monstres qui y disparu en un cri d'agonie.

Cela sembla réveiller les autres dont certains choisirent de se ruer vers elle coute que coute et subirent le même sort. D'autres, peut être plus malins déployèrent leurs ailes et attaquèrent par le ciel. Ceux là non plus ne furent pas très bien accueillis, des lames luisantes, comme chauffées à blanc semblant sortir des mains de la sorcière pour aller les empaler.

Emma reprit son souffle quand le dernier corps s'écrasa au sol. En bas, le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre et la sorcière reprit sa marche vers le château. Comme si de rien n'était …

Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Emma retrouva enfin la capacité de marcher et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, pas même un garde alors qu'elle se serait attendu à être surveillée. Elle ne croisa personne non plus dans les autres salles qu'elle trouva, des chambres, une salle de réunion, une cuisine. Aucun signe de son fils non plus et elle commençait sincèrement à avoir peur. Elle décida de descendre. Après tout, une bataille venait de se dérouler en bas des fenêtres, elle trouverait certainement quelqu'un.

Au passage, elle attrapa une épée d'une armure qui s'effondra après qu'elle l'eut touchée, causant un vacarme qui avait du raisonner dans tous les étages, mais encore une fois, personne ne vint la sermonner. Et puis elle les entendit. Les cris.

- … pas accueillir des hommes qui ont cherché à me tuer pendant des années.

- Je ne séjournerais pas ici sans eux, Snow.

La voix de la sorcière qui lui disait définitivement quelque chose maintenant qu'elle l'entendait clairement.

- C'est ridicule.

- C'est _vous_ qui êtes ridicules ! Vous avez besoin d'hommes et plus que tout je crois vous avoir encore démontré que vous avez besoin de moi. Mon château n'est plus sûr, Red et moi avons risqué nos vies pour qu'ils arrivent sains et saufs.

- Il n'y aura jamais assez de nourriture.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut.

- Et je ne fais pas confiance en ta magie. Rumple a disparu, qui nous dit que ce regain de pouvoirs n'est pas du à sa mort ?

- Ma peau est-elle recouverte d'écailles ?

- La laideur peut aussi être intérieure.

- Ainsi que la beauté, remercie les dieux que cela soit possible.

Il y eut un bruit qu'Emma ne reconnu pas et la voix d'une autre personne. Un homme.

- Snow, calme toi.

- Charming ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes les insultes qu'elle peut me faire.

- Elle vient de nous sauver. Nous n'avons aucune arme, son armée est la bien venue.

- Depuis quand prends-tu des décisions à ma place ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, ces deux là étaient sans nul doute en couple. Ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour rentrer dans la pièce, qui s'avéra être un grand hall.

- Swan, vous êtes revenue à vous.

- Je me suis simplement évanouie, j'ai eu une … rude journée.

Apparemment le pirate était toujours là. Et d'autres aussi, des nains. Trois gardes et … son regard se posa sur Elle.

Oh merde. Emma fit son possible pour ne pas rougir. Comment cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans ses rêves de si nombreuses fois. À moins que les élucubrations du pirate ne soient vraies ? Après tout elle venait bien d'assister à un combat à grand renfort de magie, depuis la fenêtre d'un château qui plus est après être tombée au travers d'un vortex. Et elle avait beau se pincer, elle ne se réveillait pas.

- Regina ?

Le nom lui échappa et cette fois tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. L'intéressée – puisqu'apparemment c'était bel et bien son nom – leva un sourcil et un instant elle ne vit que ses yeux, ces yeux caramel qui l'avaient fixé de beaucoup plus prêt dans ses rêves. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, ou même d'ajouter un mot. La sorcière venait de comprendre qu'elle avait été reconnue et une fois de plus tout sembla s'assombrir. Emma sut qu'elle allait éclater avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- QUI ? cria-t-elle simplement en se précipitant sur la femme qu'Emma avait eut le temps de voir avant de s'évanouir.

- Comment ça qui ?

Celle ci s'appelait Snow visiblement, c'était elle qu'elle avait notamment entendu crier derrière la porte.

- Avec qui vous êtes vous alliés ? Qui vous a donné la potion ?

- Quoi ? Mais c'est insensé Régina, tu ne serais pas là si nous n'avions pas besoin de ça.

Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne phrase à dire, la jeune femme entendit le pirate grincer des dents derrière elle et à nouveau, toutes les ombres de la pièce semblèrent vouloir s'attacher à celle de la sorcière.

_- Pardon ?_

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te jure que nous n'avons rien donné à Emma, Hook l'a ramenée ce matin et elle s'est évanouie juste après que Bleue l'aie transportée ici.

La brune devait aussi savoir quand on lui mentait parce qu'elle lâcha sa victime, se retournant vers Emma.

- Pourquoi semblez vous me reconnaître dans ce cas Miss Swan ?

L'intéressée frissonna, presque prise d'envie de mentir, mais n'osa pas.

- Je … Il m'est arrivé de rêver de vous et du coup …

- De rêver de moi ?

- Oui, enfin vous aviez l'air plus … moins … sorcière.

- Reine, Miss Swan, je suis une Reine. Que savez-vous de moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas simplement prononcé mon nom, vous m'avez reconnue … Que savez-vous de moi ?

Quels traits de caractères pouvait-elle dégager de toute une série de fantasmes ? Que c'était une garce qui aimait la pousser à bout et la laisser dans des états pas possibles ? Que sa voix devenait encore plus basse et rauque après un orgasme ou qu'elle …

- Nous nous battons souvent au sujet de mon fils ? tenta-t-elle, se souvenant d'un épisode où leurs ébats avaient commencé par une dispute insensée.

- Où est Henry ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

Ça ressemblait étrangement à une scène comme celle là d'ailleurs … Et là encore elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, un corps enveloppé de cuir cette fois, pressé contre le sien.

- Henry est mon fils autant que le votre Miss Swan, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à formuler ce genre de réponse. Je répète : où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas.

La prise sur son cou s'accentua, quelque chose dont elle avait rêvé, encore … mais le regard de la Reine s'était détourné du sien pour fixer le pirate.

- Tu as laissé mon fils là bas espèce d'incapable ?

- Non, non, il était là tout à l'heure, il a du partir explorer la bibliothèque où je ne sais quelle pièce.

- Trouve le.

Le pirate approuva d'un signe de la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Regina … Vous m'étouffez.

- Tant mieux.

- Regina !

- Tais toi Snow, quelque chose ne va pas, ma malédiction était parfaite, il est impossible qu'elle se rappelle sans l'aide de magie.

- À nouveau le regard d'ébène plongea dans celui d'Emma.

- Avez-vous croisé quelqu'un depuis votre arrivée ?

- Une fée ? Bleue.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Le pirate, il nous a appelé la fée.

- Avez-vous été en contact avec quoi que ce soit qui vous semble d'origine suspecte ?

- En ce moment même.

Elle n'aurait pas du. La main qui tenait son cou monta jusqu'à son menton et lui fit violemment tourner la tête pour pouvoir atteindre son oreille. A l'autre bout de la pièce un couple, les soldats et une bande de nains qui les avait rejoint retenaient leur souffle.

Encore une réflexion comme celle là et vous servirez de cible à mon prochain entrainement, murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne l'entende.

- Je n'ai plus peur de vous Régina.

À la réflexion, elles avaient peut être l'air d'un couple divorcé. Oui, si elle avait perdu ses souvenirs, c'était certainement à ça que devait ressembler sa vie. Avant.

- Et comme vous avez tort, Miss Swan …

Elle fut de nouveau manipulée avec peu d'attention, le regard qu'elle croisa n'était plus noir, mais caramel et ressemblait à celui qu'elle croisait généralement dans ses rêves. Si on excluait le fait qu'il semblait à l'instant en pleine réflexion, hautain et peut-être à la limite de l'inquiétude.

- Vous allez me lâcher maintenant, Madame le maire ?

- Mad …

Les sourcils parfaitement dessinés s'arque boutèrent d'étonnement. Apparemment, c'était également un titre qui lui était connu. Elle ne vit pas la main plonger dans sa poitrine et l'espace d'un instant tout s'estompa.

_._

_._

_Ce matin quand elle était arrivée, elle était encore en retard, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas choisi un métier dans un bureau. Secrétaire à la mairie par exemple, ça aurait certainement été un calvaire quotidien qu'elle n'aurait pas souffert, pas même pour le plaisir de pouvoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Maire._

_Emma sirotait encore son café quand le bruit des talons la fit se figer. Comme une enfant qui allait se faire gronder elle essaya de se rappeler si elle avait rendu tout l'administratif qu'on lui avait demandé ou si ses dernières activités avec Henry pouvaient être remises en cause. Rien ne lui vint et elle se dépêcha de cacher ses pensées devant un masque de bonne humeur arrogante._

_- Madame le Maire, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Dans quelle langue faut-il vous faire comprendre que JE suis la mère d'Henry ?_

_- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé ce problème ?_

_- Hier soir, après avoir appelé la moitié de la ville pour savoir où était parti mon fils en pleine soirée, je suis tombée sur Madame Omaley qui m'a confirmé que MON fils, était en train de jouer au Monopoly dans le salon avec le sien …_

_- Et alors ? il était bloqué dans la case prison ? ça a du vous faire un choc non ? En fait, on peut en sortir en faisant le bon …_

_Elle fut interrompue par un poing frappé sur le bureau._

_- Savez-vous, Miss Swan, ce que m'a dit cette mère ? _

_- Je vais le savoir très bientôt._

_- Elle m'a dit, qu'elle avait obtenu la permission de la « mère » d'Henry et qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal …_

_Ah … Oui, information qu'elle avait oublié de transmettre à Regina._

_- Écoutez …_

_- Non, vous, écoutez, Miss Swan, vous savez ce que c'est de croire que votre fils a disparu … encore une fois … et d'appeler toute la ville pour avoir des nouvelles ?_

_- Vous auriez pu m'appeler ? Après tout je suis le sheriff._

_Cette information lui valut un regard si noir qu'elle se recroquevilla imperceptiblement dans son fauteuil de mauvaise qualité. Rien à voir avec celui du bureau du maire. Cette fois, les deux mains se posèrent sur la surface en bois foncé et le visage de l'intéressée se rapprocha du sien._

_- Encore eut-il fallu que votre téléphone soit allumé, Sheriff._

_La voix basse et rauque l'avait fait frissonner de peur, mais pas que. _

_- Oh merde. C'est vrai ? _

_Elle s'était reculée soudain, brisant le sort, fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir le téléphone qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'allumer._

_- Et Mary Margaret …_

_- Pratiquait l'art de détruire le couple de Mr & Mme Nolan hier soir, coupa-t-elle._

_- Je suis … je suis vraiment désolée._

_- Désolée ? _

_Regina s'était rapprochée et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée elle avait failli frémir de peur. Les yeux caramels avaient longuement et sans aucune gêne dévoré le visage d'Emma, avec hargne._

_- Vous ne verrez même pas venir le jour où je vous ferais sentir désolée, Miss Swan._

_Sur ce elle s'était retournée et Emma avait la chose la plus inconsciente de toute sa vie, la plus courageuse et idiote. Elle avait tendu la main pour attraper le bras de son adversaire et l'avait retournée. Leurs regards s'étaient affrontés et comme elle n'aurait certainement pas eu le culot de le faire elle même, le Maire avait levé une main pour agripper son col et l'avait attirée à elle avant de la précipiter contre le mur le plus proche. _

_Et puis elle l'avait embrassé. Elles s'étaient embrassées. Violement, sans aucun respect pour l'envie de l'autre, mais voulant toute deux la même chose. La jeune femme avait gémi en sentant pour la première fois sa langue passer sur ses lèvres puis se faufiler dans sa bouche. Le sac de Regina avait été envoyé sur une chaise et ses deux mains avaient trouvé le moyen de passer sous les épaisseurs de vêtements pour trouver la peau nue de ses hanches et de sa poitrine. Le Maire s'était aussi laissé faire un moment, permettant à Emma de remonter sa robe pour dégager des bas et un porte jarretelles, mais quand elle la précipita contre sa cuisse, le gémissement qu'elles émirent toutes deux sembla la faire sortir de sa torpeur avant de se séparer d'elle brutalement._

.

.

C'était le premier rêve qu'elle avait eu et qui l'avait laissée choquée, frustrée. Le premier d'une longue série qui venaient tous de défiler à la vitesse de la lumière devant ses yeux. Un résumé de tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler de Regina Mills. Qui avant d'être une Reine et sorcière, semblait avoir être un maire et amante exigeante.

Emma se tenait toujours debout, quelque chose de chaud pesait encore sur sa poitrine. La main de Regina. Rien à voir avec les braises qu'elle croisa en osant enfin ouvrir les yeux.

- Emma ? demanda faiblement la voix qui appartenait à Snow se rappela-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le regard de regard de la Reine était noir, mais pas de colère. Sa respiration était saccadée et la jeune femme espéra que ce n'était pas seulement dû au sort qu'elle venait visiblement de jeter.

Non.

- Ça va, réussi-t-elle à croasser.

Mais la reine en face d'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, elle avait du mal à se remettre de quelque chose. De ce qu'elle venait de voir visiblement. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Emma sentit quelque chose se réveiller en elle, de l'orgueil ? Pas exactement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à pointer le doigt sur ce qui lui donnait cette impression de puissance.

Et le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres n'avait rien de timide. Lèvres sur lesquelles se porta presque immédiatement le regard de la sorcière. Et cette fois elle le vit. Les diamants noirs s'élargirent presque à en faire disparaître la vraie couleur des yeux caramel. L'envie était réciproque. Elle avait raison, Regina et elle avaient du être amantes, et peut être que ces rêves n'étaient que des souvenirs. Certainement même.

- Regina ?

Mais à l'instant où son courage semblait être revenu, l'intéressée s'écarta d'un pas en arrière, un large sourire carnassier découvrant des dents blanches et puis un rire. Celui là, elle était presque sûre de ne l'avoir jamais entendu et il eut pour effet immédiat de la remettre à sa place. Emplie de rage soudain, mais à sa place de simple chasseuse de prime, entre les mains d'une puissante Reine.

- Oh Emma ...

La voix la fit frissonner une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une porte s'ouvrit sur le pirate et la sorcière la lâcha, laissant Emma retomber le long du mur, immédiatement aidée par Snow.

- Emma qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Rien, elle a juste voulu voir les rêves dont je parlais.

- Et ... Tu n'as pas rêvé de moi ?

- Qui êtes vous ? Snow c'est ça ?

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse, occupée à observer la sorcière s'avancer vers son fils qui ne semblait pas la reconnaître mais accepta une embrasse. Apparemment, il était plus réceptif à tout ce qui se passait qu'elle.

- Pardon ?

- Ta mère, je suis ta mère et Charmant est ton père.

- Mes parents ?

Elle se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'avait dit le pirate quand il avait parlé de sa famille en danger. La jeune femme contempla un instant le regard inquiet qui la couvait. Elle venait d'atterrir dans un monde avec des monstres et de la magie, ses parents pouvait-ils avoir le même âge qu'elle ?

- Vous êtes des vampires ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, cette réflexion lui valut un rire moqueur de la sorcière. Non, apparemment, ce n'étaient pas des vampires.

- Blanche Neige et les sept nains maman, tu te rappelles ?

- Cette fois c'était Henry qui lui adressait la parole

- Killian m'a tout expliqué.

- N'écoute pas les étrangers.

- Maman ... Killian est le capitaine crochet, de Disney tu vois ?

- Non, pas vraiment, il lui manque une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de cheveux.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublé & son fils se lança dans une explication de ce qu'il semblait avoir appris depuis qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes.

.

.

Henry avait mis des heures avant de vouloir s'endormir dans le lit à baldaquin. Emma avait insisté pour partager la même chambre que lui et on lui avait donné une épée, dont elle tentait depuis une bonne demi heure de se servir dans le vide. Sans grand succès. Si elle avait bel et bien tué un dragon avec une arme du style, aujourd'hui elle serait certainement incapable de le faire.

La jeune femme finit par sortir de la pièce, Henry dormait à poing fermé, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à dormir. Elle avait envie de poser des questions au pirate qui semblait très enclin à donner des réponses, un peu trop même. Mais aller frapper à sa porte ne semblait pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Epée à la main, elle déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver les cuisines dans lesquelles elle grappilla un morceau de pain et du fromage. Quand elle se remit en marche elle remarqua que toutes le fenêtres étaient condamnées ainsi que les portes donnant sur l'extérieur. Ils étaient prisonniers. Ou peut être à l'abris.

Dans les étages elle remonta jusqu'à une source de lumière. Une bibliothèque se rappela-t-elle.

- Vous auriez du prendre le livre.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Les hommes sont à l'abris ?

- Dans l'aile nord, oui.

- Que se passe-t-il dans mon château ?

- Elle fouille vos penderies.

- Pardon ?

L'autre personne n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La curiosité avait poussé Emma à avancer d'un pas, posant le pied sur une planche grinçante.

- Miss Swan, toujours aussi discrète qu'à son habitude ...

L'intéressée sortit de l'ombre pour découvrir la grande pièce plongée dans une lumière rougeoyante qui provenait d'une cheminée en marbre. C'était bien une bibliothèque, mais à l'instant elle semblait transformée en atelier de parfait petit chimiste – ou de sorcière.

Regina s'était changée en une robe bleue nuit étoilée de diamants aux manches et au décolleté. C'était loin des tenues qu'elle avait été habituée à voir dans ses rêves, mais pas le moins du monde moins attirant. Elle se tenait à côté d'un miroir à pied qui ne reflétait pas son image mais celle d'un homme, métisse, noyé dans une brume bleue. Le miroir magique de la méchante reine ? Se demanda-t-elle.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Une potion, de toute évidence.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Vous faire taire.

- Vous faites pas ça avec des pommes empoisonnées ?

- Je prépare une potion pour que vous et Henry retrouviez vos souvenirs, Shériff.

- Alors je suis bien sheriff ! Et nous ... nous sommes les parents d'Henry ?

La Reine ne lui répondit pas, absorbée par la contemplation d'une flasque au contenu transparent. Mais le génie toujours à sa place dans le miroir lui confirma d'un signe de la tête.

- Et ... comment avons nous fait pour avoir un enfant ?

- Neal. Neal est le père d'Henry.

- Oh, tous mes souvenirs ne sont pas faux alors ?

- Pas tous non.

- Et après nous nous sommes mises ensemble ?

Regina émit un petit son entre le rire et le soupir d'exaspération et sembla chasser son génie d'un signe de la main. Le miroir demeura opaque un instant avant de refléter la silhouette de la sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire à cette idée saugrenue Miss Swan ?

À présent son ton puait le dédain.

- Toute à l'heure ...

- Je ne suis pas responsable de vos fantasmes.

- Quoi ? Non non non, je vous ai vue !

- Dans vos rêves, oui.

- Non, toute à l'heure, vous aviez envie ...

- Envie de ?

- Moi.

La reine prit le temps de verser le contenu d'une fiole dans un contenant plus grand suspendu dans le vide au dessus d'une flamme qui semblait être née d'une coupelle en or. Une fumée blanche s'en dégagea presque instantanément.

Miss Swan ... Le voyage a du être dur, je vous conseille d'aller dormir. Une fois cette potion avalée, je vous garantie que vous aurez honte d'avoir pu m'insulter de la sorte.

- Vous ... insulter ?

Elle considérait le fait qu'Emma ait pu penser qu'elle était attirée par elle, _insultant _? La colère qu'elle avait ressentie toute à l'heure revint se loger dans son estomac comme un poing pendant un match de boxe. Qu'importe qui était cette femme, il était sûr qu'elle avait le don de la mettre dans des états extrêmes. Elles avaient tout d'un couple divorcée, pensa-t-elle à nouveau.

Sans lui répondre, l'autre la contournait déjà pour sortir de la pièce. Cette fois elle vit rouge. Oubliant que son adversaire avait combattu des monstres trois fois plus gros qu'elle dans l'après midi, Emma se précipita sur la sorcière, faisant claquer son dos contre le montant d'un meuble dont les étagères tremblèrent.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez Regina ?

- Non loin d'être effrayée, elle semblait à peine étonnée par la violence de la jeune femme.

- Mais pour une Reine, Emma ...

- Et je ne suis pas digne d'une Reine c'est ça ?

- En fait, vous êtes Princesse, mais votre rang n'est d'aucune importance. Royauté ou non, je n'ai pour vous aucune sorte d'intérêt dépassant celui de vous laisser en vie pour faire plaisir à Henry.

Toutes deux furent surprises par le claquement d'une main sur la joue de la sorcière. Emma n'avait même pas prévu de le faire, c'était sorti tout seul. Mais le culot de cette femme allait trop loin. Dans un monde où tout avait été bousculé en l'espace d'une demi journée, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

- Je vous interdis de parler de mon fils de la sorte.

_- Mon _fils.

Voilà. C'était ça le nerf de la guerre. Elle avait du rencontrer Regina peu de temps après la naissance d'Henry, elles l'avaient élevé ensemble et chacune le considérait comme leur fils. Peut-être Emma avait-elle été une mère pas assez présente, mais elle avait du mal à imaginer Regina en tant que maman poule, une reine doublée d'une sorcière, comment aurait-elle pu avoir eu plus de temps qu'elle à accorder à un enfant ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, l'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé, le menton relevé, les yeux rivés aux siens, la mettant au défi de la contredire. Elle réalisa que rien ne changerait jamais, leur dispute pourrait durer des heures et pour l'instant elle naviguait dans un monde dont elle ignorait la moitié. Comment se battre à armes égales avec quelqu'un qui en connaissait plus sur elle qu'elle même ?

- J'abandonne.

- Je m'en doutais Miss Swan, c'est un peu votre spécialité.

C'était peut être le mot de trop mais Emma empoigna la sorcière dans le but peut-être de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les pommes mais tout ce que son corps réussit à faire fut de la plaquer contre elle et l'embrasser.

Elle s'attendait presque à être repoussée contre le mur le plus proche – une dizaine de mètres – par une force invisible, mais elle ne le fut pas. Quelque chose comme un stade tout entier se levant pour rugir après un but de football se passa dans la tête d'Emma. Elle ne s'expliqua pas cette soudaine envie de parcourir l'immense pièce en bondissant et criant de joie. Elle venait simplement d'embrasser son ex femme, c'était pas un exploit, si ?

Les sensations étaient encore plus extraordinaires que dans ses rêves et quand la reine fit courir sa langue le long de ses lèvres, le feu qui avait commencé à brûler entre ses reins sembla embraser tout son corps. Ses mains descendirent pour effleurer un sein, ses hanches et s'arrêtèrent à peine plus bas que ses fesses où elle fit pression pour que la jambe de Regina vienne s'agripper à elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et les yeux caramels consumés par la pupille noire reflétèrent aussi de l'indignation qui la fit rire.

- Miss Swan, il est hors de …

- Tais-toi Regina.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle l'embrassa encore, la soulevant dans ses bras cette fois et les deux jambes vinrent entourer sa taille alors que sa bouche s'attaqua au décolleté orné de diamants. Elle connaissait déjà par cœur ce corps. Emma évita la table la plus proche pour ne pas déposer la reine sur son atelier de chimiste et trouva un buffet en bois laqué qui lui sembla assez résistant pour la supporter.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent immédiatement et cette fois ci Emma n'avait aucune envie d'aller doucement. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Tous les rêves dont elle se rappelait et où Regina ne faisait preuve d'aucune merci. Aujourd'hui c'était à elle de prendre le dessus, qu'importait que Madame le maire soit devenue une sorcière ou une reine.

La jeune femme écarta violemment les jambes de la brune pour pouvoir être au plus près d'elle, ignorant le bruit de tissu déchiré de la robe bleue nuit qu'elle souleva avec autant de hâte pour dévoiler des jambes nues et des dessous en satin noir. Trempés.

- Hors de question hein ?

L'autre fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Emma plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres toujours couvertes de rouge.

- Tais-toi j'ai dit.

Son autre main remonta pour prendre une mèche de cheveux entre deux doigts avant de s'attaquer au chignon qu'elle défit. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le spectacle qu'elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir dans ses rêves. Avec sa coupe courte en désordre, la respiration saccadée et les yeux noircis, elle était à couper le souffle. Un sourcil s'arqua.

- Tu es magnifique, prit-elle le temps de dire.

Cette fois les deux sourcils bondirent. Quoi, c'était quand même pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait ? C'était certainement une peste, mais rien n'empêchait qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'Emma n'ait jamais vue. Elle avait presque l'air perdue, mais tout de suite elle avait surtout envie de voir, vraiment voir, pas comme dans ses rêves, la reine s'abandonner entre ses bras. Et de l'entendre aussi.

La main qui l'étouffait alla directement entre ses jambes et Emma eut le temps de voir un éclat de violet scintiller dans les yeux de la sorcière avant que sa tête ne se renverse.

- Mon dieu …

- Tu peux m'appeler Emma.

L'autre aurait certainement répliqué mais toute contestation fut oubliée quand elle rentra deux doigts en elle.

- Em-ma … On ne peut pas.

- C'est un peu trop tard non ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha, plaquant son corps contre celui de la femme dont elle avait tant rêvé, son bassin venant taper sa main pour l'enfoncer autant que possible. Quand il n'y eut plus d'espace entre elles, Emma laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule à la peau plus foncée que la sienne. Les yeux fermés elle inspira pour la première fois le parfum qu'elle n'avait pas pu sentir dans ses rêves. Elle attendit quelques secondes que deux bras se referment autour d'elle en signe d'acceptation avant de pouvoir se montrer brutale sans regret.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas quand la Reine lacéra ses hanches, croisant son regard où brillait un éclat violet avant qu'elle n'étouffe ses cris dans son cou. Les trois immenses fenêtres s'ouvrirent d'un seul même mouvement, le claquement des rideaux couvrant presque le fracas de plusieurs miroirs dont la surface lisse éclata.

- Régina ?

- Je …

À la réflexion, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses explications, ou même ses excuses. Elle fit taire toute protestation en l'embrassant, ravie du gémissement qui lui échappa quand elle se retira d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas fini.

- Quoi ?

La jeune femme, comme l'avait souvent fait dans ses rêves s'agenouilla aux pieds de la Reine. Cette fois pourtant il n'y avait aucun sourire en coin sur la bouche de son amante, aucun regard supérieur pour lui rappeler que sa place ne serait jamais à ses côtés mais à ses pieds. Non, cette fois, c'était plutôt de l'incertitude qui y brillait.

- Vous ne devriez pas, faire quelque chose que vous regretterez demain après avoir bu la potion.

- Au contraire.

- Vous vous en souviendrez Emma et moi aussi.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Sans la lâcher du regard, la jeune femme posa ses lèvres dans le creux d'une de ses cuisses, léchant son chemin jusqu'à voir la magie s'affoler à nouveau dans les iris de la Reine.

- Regardez-moi. Si j'ai fait une erreur, si demain je me souviens que nous nous détestons et que vous n'êtes qu'une garce qui cherche à s'emparer de mon fils, je veux que vous soyez sûre que ça n'empêche en rien qu'à chaque fois que je penserai à vous étrangler de mes deux mains au court d'une dispute j'aurais aussi cette envie la.

Elle ajouta le geste à la parole d'un coup de langue qui les fit toutes les deux gémir. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Cette fois ci elle pouvait la sentir et la gouter, entendre ses gémissements et tout le reste s'évanouir autour d'elle quand ses cuisses enserraient son visage.

- Non, gronda la voix au dessus d'elle.

Emma croisa un regard furieux qu'elle connaissait et retira immédiatement sa main de son pantalon pour finalement aller enterrer trois doigts dans la Reine qui se cambra violemment.

- Comme tu veux …

Après ça ce ne fut plus que des cris à peine étouffés, la tête de la sorcière renversée contre le mur, sa main agrippée aux cheveux blonds, la forçant parfois à un rythme qui lui convenait mieux.

- Emma …

La façon dont cette femme prononçait son prénom … Mais elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait, pour avoir trop souvent obéit à la demande implicite dans ses rêves. Parce que Madame le Maire ne s'était jamais rabaissé à le demander.

La jeune femme se releva, reprenant sa place entre ses cuisses, le bassin appuyant contre sa main pour lui donner plus de force, elle entoura son amante de l'autre bras, la plaquant contre elle.

- Je suis là.

Ses coups de hanches se firent plus violents et lorsque ses dents se referment sur les muscles au dessus de son épaule, marquant certainement Régina, celle ci ne retint pas le cri qui souffla toutes les lumières de la pièce. Son corps s'était à nouveau raidit, tous les muscles contractés autour d'Emma au point de lui broyer le bassin, les doigts eux aussi emprisonnés dans des murs brûlants qu'elle continua à caresser. Sa langue apaisa la morsure qu'elle avait faite dans son cou.

Comment ses rêves ne pouvaient-ils pas être des souvenirs ? Elle semblait tout connaître d'elle. Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais cette fois la Reine détourna le visage.

- Allez vous coucher Miss Swan.

- Quoi ?

- Allez dormir, demain sera dur.

- Quoi ? Non c'est hors de …

Sa phrase n'était pas finie que la sorcière s'était évaporée en un nuage violet. La garce.

.

.

Le liquide qui glissa dans sa gorge le lendemain matin avait un gout de réglisse, c'était pas un goût qu'elle aimait particulièrement, mais elle s'était attendu à pire. Ça passerait avec un bon donut. Un donut de chez Granny. _Granny._

Emma réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et profita des quelques secondes qui lui restaient pour réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Emma, ça va ?

David. Son père. Snow devait être à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la regardant avec l'espoir de voir sa fille ouvrir les yeux et la reconnaître.

Et _Oh mon Dieu._ Regina. Hier soir elle … elles …

- Emma ça y est ?

Cette fois c'était Henry qui avait parlé et la fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Ouais … Oui, ça y est.

À peine eut-elle le temps de sourire faiblement qu'elle fut enveloppée dans les bras de ses deux parents. Ses vrais parents. Au dessus de leurs épaules elle croisa le regard de Hook qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- C'est encore un peu flou, mais, ça va, expliqua-t-elle pour rassurer tout le monde.

Ruby vint aussi la serrer dans ses bras. C'était une amie qui lui avait manqué. A New York elle n'avait pas de véritable amie. Henry oui, mais elle n'avait eu que de vagues petits amis et des connaissances faites au boulot.

- Tu veux manger maintenant je suppose ?

- En fait j'étais justement en train de penser aux donuts que ta grand mère fait …

- Oh … Euh je doute qu'elle puisse faire ça ici.

- Sérieux ? Vous avez pas de quoi faire des pâtisseries ?

- Si ! Enfin tu verras, mais c'est pas vraiment les mêmes.

- Tant que vous ne me faites rien avaler à base de chimère.

- C'est noté.

En bas les cuisines étaient envahies par des hommes, certains en armures, d'autres non, qui montrèrent pour beaucoup des signes de reconnaissance à Ruby.

- Qui est-ce ?

Les hommes de Regina.

Son armée ?

- Oui. Sa garde rapprochée. Les autres sont dans une autre aile, mais ceux là sont les meilleurs.

- Je t'ai vue hier depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Regina a fait un sacré tour de magie.

- Elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. Gold a disparu et on s'est tous demandé si elle ne l'avait pas tué. Ses pouvoirs sont impressionnants. Et heureusement, parce qu'on en a bien besoin.

- Vous êtes devenues … amies ?

- Amies ? Nan. Mais je sais quand est-ce que je peux compter sur elle. Tu veux du miel ?

- Quoi ? Ah ! Oui, merci.

Elle avait trouvé une place en bout de table à côté de deux hommes en train de jouer aux échecs et commença à avaler de grandes bouchées de pain tartiné de confiture.

- Je pensais pas que des soldats joueraient aux échecs.

- Ce ne sont pas des simples soldats. C'est l'élite.

Comme si ils avaient tous entendus parler d'eux, les hommes en noir se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, une main posée sur le pommeau de leur épée.

- Hey, je voulais pas vous insulter les gars.

Elle reçut un léger coup dans la jambe mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer.

- Bon appétit Miss Swan.

Le mouvement n'avait pas été provoqué par l'indignation, non. C'était un salut. La jeune femme avala de travers le morceau de fromage qu'elle venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux mais une main se posa dans son dos, soulageant immédiatement l'impression d'étouffement.

- Merci, réussi-t-elle à croasser.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ? demanda poliment Ruby en voyant que la Reine venait de s'asseoir en face d'elles à une place laissée promptement par un soldat.

- Non merci Red. Comment va votre mémoire Miss Swan ?

- Très bien. Merci.

Elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé le regard de la mère adoptive d'Henry mais celui de Ruby avait l'air confus et elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Miss Swan a honte.

Comment pouvait-elle parler de ça en public ? Comptait-elle s'en servir contre elle ? Après tout ce n'était pas elle qui s'était mal comportée hier soir. Régina avait toute sa mémoire et elle s'était laissée faire, dominer même, malgré son affront de dernière minute quand elle s'était évaporée sans lui rendre la pareille. Comment comptait-elle retourner la situation à son avantage ?

- Non. Non je n'ai pas honte.

- Emma, regardez-moi.

Cette fois elle détourna le regard de celui de son amie pour croiser celui de la sorcière. _Oh mon dieu._ C'était quoi encore cette tenue trop décolletée et ce regard qui la dévorait ?

- Vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous avez fait hier soir Miss Swan ?

Je … J'ai tutoyé Regina, bafouilla-t-elle à Ruby qui s'attendait certainement à un drame.

Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir cette conversation là. Pas dans une pièce remplie d'hommes qui devaient tous avoir envie de sauter sur leur reine à la moindre occasion, et pas devant Ruby.

- Emma ?

_Oh non … _ Encore moins devant ses parents et Henry.

- Ouais ? Je mange là, vous trouvez pas que la pièce est assez bondée comme ça ?

Un geste de la main de la part de Regina et tous ses hommes s'évaporèrent en une fumée noire.

- Mieux ?

- Non, toujours pas. Je suis encore plutôt bouleversée par tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'aurais aimé … un peu de tranquillité.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Emma croisa à nouveau le regard indéchiffrable de la Reine avant de se retourner vers ses parents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien chérie, nous aurions simplement voulu passer un peu de temps avec toi avant de t'ennuyer avec nos histoires de … guerre.

- Quelle guerre ?

- La sœur de Régina veut s'approprier le pays.

- Vous avez une sœur ?

- Demie.

- Aussi …

- Pire, affirma Hook qui semblait avoir compris sa question.

Écoutez, pourquoi pas nous laisser un peu de temps ok ? J'aimerais finir de manger et aller me reposer dans ma chambre, parler un peu avec Henry … On parlera de tout ça après d'accord ? Je ne demande pas beaucoup de temps.

- Ok, se prononça Red. Aucun souci.

Elle se leva, poussant tout le monde vers la sortie sauf Henry et Régina qu'elle n'osa sûrement pas déranger.

- Je … J'aurais aimé que ce soit juste … Henry et moi.

- Pas de problème Miss Swan.

Elle adressa un sourire sincère à leur fils et disparu en un nuage de fumée violette.

- 'Ma ça va ?

- Pas trop non. Et toi ?

- Tu sais que j'avais toujours rêvé de venir ici … Mais c'est pas ton cas n'est-ce pas ?

- Ici la vie est encore plus dangereuse qu'à Storybrook gamin.

- Mais Maman est la plus forte des magiciennes et elle utilisera sa magie pour le bien. J'en suis sûr. Hook m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé des semaines ensemble à combattre les méchants.

- Ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Ensemble comme dans …

- Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas Emma et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'imaginer quoi que ce soit !

- Non, tu as raison, moi non plus.

- Emma tu es la Sauveuse, tu es là maintenant et nous allons trouver le moyen de vivre en paix ici ou en retournant dans notre monde. Je crois en toi.

- Bien sûr. Merci Henry. Je vais aller dormir un peu ok ?

.

.

L'après midi était entamée lorsqu'elle sortit de son lit, explorant la salle de bain attenante et surprise d'y voir un bain chaud déjà préparé.

Pour une fois personne ne l'interrompit et elle était presque de bonne humeur quand elle descendit des escaliers vers le bruit le plus proche : son père et sa mère en pleine discussion dans la bibliothèque.

Elle ne fit pas attention à leur conversation, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à la pièce pour vérifier qu'elle était à nouveau en ordre avant d'être interrompue par un rire.

Celui de Régina.

Fronçant les sourcils elle se dirigea vers sa source pour découvrir une scène qui estompa tous les effets relaxant du bain qu'elle venait de prendre. La Reine, assise dans un fauteuil aux allures de trône observait le sourire aux lèvres leur fils et Hook qui s'afféraient autour d'un petit animal ressemblant à un hérisson dont les pics auraient poussé trois fois plus.

- Il ne se laissera pas faire.

Emma ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais croisa le regard intéressé de Sidney, emprisonné dans sa surface de glace. Savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ?

- Swan !

Le capitaine l'avait repéré apparemment.

- Hook …

- Ravie de me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme d'habitude. Henry, fais attention aux animaux que tu connais pas ici.

Il est sans danger, assura la voix basse de la Reine.

- Oui et bien en attendant il a fait saigner Hook.

- On s'inquiète pour moi ?

Inquiétez-vous de ne pas transmettre je ne sais quelle maladie arrachée à une fille de passage à mon fils.

- Emma !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne tolère pas que mon fils soit le témoin de telles allusions.

- Mais l'autoriser à passer du temps avec un pirate alcoolique, trompeur et misogyne est plus acceptable que de le laisser passer du temps avec sa mère biologique ?

La Reine se leva brusquement, posant sa tasse de thé sur une table basse, mais se figea presque aussitôt.

- Capitaine emmenez mon fils et votre animal de compagnie dans une des cours intérieures. Appelez moi immédiatement en cas de problème.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Majesté.

- Dehors.

Il s'inclina maladroitement et Emma croisa le regard de son fils.

- Ne vous battez pas.

- Non chéri, ça va aller.

La lourde porte en bois fut refermée derrière eux et Emma sentit le poids du silence la forcer à baisser les épaules. Elle avait envie de les suivre.

A la place elle décida de se réfugier contre une des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'immense forêt dont elle avait vu émerger les monstres la veille.

Au loin, elle entendait encore ses parents parler et elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait entendu le vacarme qu'elles avaient fait hier soir.

- Hook a racheté ses fautes et bien qu'il ne soit pas le genre de personne dont je voudrais entourer Henry, il le protégera. Il a besoin de se sentir encouragé dans sa volonté de redevenir un homme bien et Henry a besoin d'hommes autour de lui.

La voix de Régina était encore lointaine, elle l'avait entendue se déplacer, ses talons hauts résonnant le sol en bois, le bruissement de son pantalon en cuir … Un pantalon en cuir … Comment allait-elle faire pour aborder le sujet.

- Ok, finit-elle par répondre. Comment doit-on s'y prendre avec votre sœur ?

- Je suis encore en phase d'observation.

- Ok.

- Emma …

La Sauveuse choisit de ne pas répondre cette fois, observant la cime des arbres frémir. Elle n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici.

- Emma Swan.

Cette fois la voix était juste derrière elle et si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu observer la Reine dans le reflet de la vitre. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Un souffle chaud vint frapper son cou et toute la frustration accumulée hier soir revint s'emparer du creux de son ventre.

- Avez-vous la moindre remarque à formuler sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Elle y avait déjà réfléchit. Revenir en arrière et s'excuser la ferait passer pour quelqu'un de faible et il était hors de question de se jeter sur elle maintenant pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait bien encore envie de la prendre sur toutes les surfaces disponibles du château.

Mieux valait l'ignorer.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches provoquant un frisson qui fit rire la Reine.

- La réunion commence dans 15 minutes, annonça la voix du génie derrière elles.

- Pars.

Emma ne la sentit pas se retourner pour vérifier qu'il avait obéit, mais des lèvres se posèrent délicatement dans son cou sans pour autant l'embrasser.

- Oui ou non ?

- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ce que pensent les autres ?

La bouche remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe.

- Oui ou non ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Miss Swan, j'ai assez attendu depuis hier pour vous épargner, j'ai besoin de savoir si je dois sortir de cette pièce et rejoindre vos parents en tirant un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé ou si je peux …

- Oui, choisit-elle de répondre.

- Parfait.

Deux mains se faufilèrent immédiatement dans son pantalon pour le baisser sans ménagement, bloquant Emma entre la paroi de verre et le corps brulant de la sorcière qui insinua directement deux doigts en elle.

- Régina …

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas …

- Non. D'abord je vais vous faire jouir Miss Swan, autant de fois que cela me chantera et après seulement nous parlerons.

- Mais …

- Chut. Pour l'instant les seuls mots que j'autorise à sortir de votre bouche sont « Oui » et « Régina », compris ?

- Oui Majesté.

Son insolence lui valut une morsure dans le cou qui se verrait certainement, mais elle nota le grondement sourd qu'elle avait provoqué.

Régina la fit jouir en quelques minutes, une main profondément enfouie en elle et l'autre étroitement serrée autour de son cou, la maintenant contre elle et à bout de souffle. Ses genoux tremblèrent quand elle se retira d'elle et elle faillit tomber, retenue de justesse par une main autoritaire.

- Vous vous remettrez à genoux plus tard Miss Swan. Nous sommes en retard à la charmante réunion de guerre de vos parents.

- Régina ?

- Hum ?

Emma trouva la force de pivoter sur elle même, manquant tomber à nouveau au spectacle de la Reine léchant ses doigts sans aucune pudeur.

Elle trouva assez de force pour se précipiter sur elle et l'embrasser, incapable de résister à la tentation se la soulever dans ses bras, la plaquant à nouveau contre le mur le plus proche. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas faire ça plus tôt ? Ses hanches allaient déjà à la rencontre du bassin de la sorcière et elle ne s'arrêta pas quand on frappa à la porte, Régina lui offrant son cou pour qu'elle puisse le parcourir de sa bouche.

- Régina ? Emma ? La réunion va commencer !

La voix de Rubis lui arracha un grognement de frustration et le coup de hanche qu'elle donna plus fort, un autre gémissement à la Reine.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

Cette remarque provoqua un petit rire rauque de la part de son amante qui finit par se dégager de son étreinte, réajustant sa robe et son chignon d'un sort rapide.

- Sois une gentille fille, assiste à cette réunion sans broncher, mange ton repas et ce soir je te donnerai peut être de quoi nous faire plaisir.

Sa voix baissa d'un octave, une main s'accrocha au pantalon d'Emma dont elle referma la fermeture Eclair.

- … À toutes les deux.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, une main brûlante plaquée entre ses jambes.

- Et en même temps, finit-elle avant de s'éloigner soudainement vers la porte.

- Que … Quoi ? Régina, attendez !

~ End.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon finalement j'ai écris une suite ... xD

Je ne promets pas d'être très ponctuelle dans les posts, mais l'histoire est déjà écrite, en résumé du moins ainsi que certains passages qui m'étaient venus depuis un bon petit moment, donc yaura bien une suite & une conclusion :)

Still Rated M & non, je n'ai aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages =/

..

...

..

Emma ne lâcha pas des yeux la mère adoptive de son fils pendant toute la réunion.

Rubis sembla le remarquer, mais si elle devait faire une remarque, la jeune femme savait qu'elle le ferait entre quatre yeux et pas devant ses parents. Régina quant à elle croisa à peine son regard lorsqu'elle prit la parole, mais comme d'habitude, un masque implacable était venu recouvrir ses traits.

Pendant qu'un archer qui se prétendait être Robin des bois et Grincheux se chamaillait, la Sauveuse dont le sort de ce monde n'était pas une priorité repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé en l'espace de quelques heures.

D'abord elle avait été ramenée par Hook dans la forêt enchantée, elle avait presque violé la femme de ses rêves et fini par retrouver ses souvenirs le matin même … Et maintenant elle était là, le souvenir encore brûlant de Régina en elle, assise à une table à mourir d'ennui.

Comment avait-elle fait pour passer à côté du fait que Régina s'intéressait à elle de cette façon là ? Si elle avait su elle l'aurait déjà prise contre ce maudit pommier il y avait de nombreux mois au lieu de la planter sur place avec la tronçonneuse qu'elle n'avait jamais récupérée.

- Majesté ?

Ce fut la voix de Sidney qui interrompit tout le monde, certains franchement éhontés qu'on puisse encore appeler la sorcière par son titre royal.

- Oui ?

- Il est urgent que je vous parle.

- … Tu peux le faire ici.

Beaucoup se regardèrent, curieux de la confiance qu'elle semblait leur accorder. Le miroir où il était apparu derrière la Reine reprit son rôle principal et le génie se matérialisa au dessus de la table ronde, flottant quelques centimètres au dessus de la surface en bois sur un nuage de fumée bleue.

Il mit presque aussitôt un genou à terre pour parler à sa maîtresse.

- Quelque chose approche.

- Pas de suspens Sidney.

- La sorcière a préparé une potion, quelque chose qui ressemble dangereusement à votre malédiction approche à grand pas.

- Qui a-t-elle sacrifié ?

- Je ne sais pas ma Reine.

- Combien de temps ?

- Quelques minutes je dirais.

La révélation fut accueillie par un brouhahas de protestation, certains se levèrent, partant en courant de la pièce, ignorant les appels désespérés de leurs souverains.

Emma n'avait d'yeux que pour Régina. Sa main avait trouvé celle de son fils, mais son regard resta planté dans celui d'ébène qui s'autorisait enfin à la fixer plus de quelques secondes.

- Peut-être que ça ne nous touchera pas, entendit-elle Henry suggérer.

- Emma nous sauvera Henry, ajouta Snow qui avait renoncé à calmer son peuple et s'était rapprochée.

- Je ne suis pas toujours la Sauveuse les amis. Ne pariez pas trop sur moi.

- On va s'en sortir.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, entrainant son fils dans son sillage vers sa mère adoptive qui partait déjà de la pièce.

- Régina !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle quand elle fut arrivée à la moitié d'un grand couloir illuminé par des dizaines de baies vitrées.

- Et … notre magie ?

- Notre magie ?

- Vous savez … combiner nos pouvoirs. On a bien provoqué une éclipse …

- Miss Swan, combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on vous le répète ? Les malédictions ne se font pas en claquant les doigts, elles sont la forme de magie la plus puissante et rare que seul l'Amour véritable peut briser.

- Nous l'avons !

- Pardon ?

- Vous et moi.

Un instant la Reine demeura interdite, son regard allant de son fils à sa mère biologique avant de se décider à éclater d'un rire qui fit frissonner la Sauveuse.

- Vous vous imaginez que ce qu'il y a …

- Non ! coupa-t-elle avant qu'Henry ne puisse commencer à réfléchir au sous-entendu que sa mère aurait trouvé à faire.

Régina se figea.

- Enfin pas que ça me … Enfin ... Je veux dire, toutes les deux, nous avons déjà sauvé Henry avec. Ça pourrait pas marcher ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous donner une leçon de magie Miss Swan, mais non.

L'intéressée n'osa plus avancer la moindre hypothèse. Interdite, elle observa la sorcière baisser les épaules et perdre son masque en avançant vers leur fils qui se jeta dans ses bras.

Tournant la tête pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, la jeune femme eut le temps d'apercevoir le ciel se voiler avant que les vitres ne soient couvertes d'une épaisse fumée verte.

Elle ne réfléchit pas quand ses bras se refermèrent sur le reste de sa famille. À sa grande surprise, Régina n'émit aucun commentaire, son corps se contractant simplement quand les vitres cédèrent sous la pression de la magie, les éclaboussant tous trois d'éclats de verre.

La Sauveuse enfouit sa tête dans des cheveux savamment coiffés en espérant juste qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas amnésique et dans la peau d'une conductrice de bus par exemple.

.

..

.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas se réveiller dans un lit, mais avachie dans un fauteuil en simili cuir, les pieds juchés sur son bureau rempli de paperasse. Mais surtout, surprise de se rappeler. De New York, de Hook, de la forêt enchantée et Régina ..

En face d'elle son père et Robin des bois jouaient aux fléchettes et elle mit du temps avant de se décider à se lever.

- Papa ? tenta-t-elle.

- Oui Emma ?

Tout n'avait pas été effacé de leurs mémoires, c'était déjà ça …

- Euh … Je pars en patrouille, annonça-t-elle.

- Ok.

Dehors il faisait jour et son téléphone portable lui indiqua qu'il était plus de onze heures.

Elle se décida d'abord à envoyer un texto à Henry.

_Ça va gamin ?_

_Oui pourquoi ?_

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Je suis en cours …_

_Range ton téléphone, Régina va encore me taper sur les doigts si on te choppe !_

_?_

_Travaille_

_Dès que tu auras fini de m'envoyer des messages ! ;)_

Emma rengaina le téléphone, de toute évidence son fils avait été affecté par la malédiction.

Sa prochaine étape fut celle de la mairie où elle s'attendait presque à voir la demie sœur de Régina diriger la ville. Rien de tel apparemment, mais la secrétaire lui annonça prudemment que Madame le Maire n'était pas revenue de son rendez-vous de 10 heures.

Elle trouva la mercedes noire garée devant le manoir et pris une grande inspiration avant de taper à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

- Miss Swan ?

- Régina … Est-ce que … ça va ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De magie.

Un sourcil s'arqua et la porte s'entrouvrit pour révéler une Régina en sous vêtement, juchée sur ses habituels talons aiguilles.

- Wah.

- Oh ne faites pas l'innocente Miss Swan.

- Vous vous absentez de votre bureau pour marcher à moitié nue dans votre manoir ?

- Cet idiot de Sidney a tâché ma robe.

Sans vérifier si elle était suivie, le maire gravit les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. De tout évidence, elle n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. En revanche, ici leur relation avait changé. La Régina qu'elle connaissait ne se serait jamais pavanée devant elle de la sorte. Soit elles étaient meilleures amies, soit …

- Aucune remarque sur le fait que j'ai vu Sidney ? demanda la voix de la Reine dans son oreille.

- Nope.

Aucune chance qu'elles soient meilleures amies.

- Tsk.

Elle fut violemment repoussée vers le lit et une seconde plus tard la reine trônait sur ses hanches.

- Non Régina, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Accepter quoi que ce soit de sa part avec le risque qu'elle s'en souvienne plus tard c'était courir à la catastrophe.

Au dessus d'elle, le regard d'ébène se rembrunit et elle se leva, entourée quelques instants d'une fumée noire à peine teintée de violet avant de réapparaitre dans un tailleur gris.

- Votre magie, elle a toujours eu cette couleur ?

- C'est cette question qui m'empêche de m'envoyer en l'air ?

- Oui et non.

Régina ne répondit quand même pas, prenant le chemin des escaliers menant vers le hall.

- Régina j'ai vraiment besoin de parler, sérieusement.

- Allez voir Gold, je suis sûre qu'il sera plus enclin à vous faire la conversation.

- C'est à vous que je veux parler.

- Personne ne veut me parler Miss Swan et je n'ai pas le temps pour vos petits jeux. S'il y avait un …

- Il y a eu une nouvelle malédiction ! l'interrompit-elle.

Les yeux soudain durs l'observèrent un moment avant de se plisser agressivement.

- Dont j'aurais été la victime ?

- Vous et tous les autres !

- Mais pas vous ?

- Non ! Il y a quelques heures nous étions encore dans la forêt enchantée, mais votre demie sœur a lancé une malédiction et je me suis retrouvée ici !

- Je vois …

- Je vous jure que je ne suis pas folle. Je sais à quoi ça peut ressembler, Henry me faisait carrément flipper au début, mais on sait n'est-ce pas que c'est possible ?

- Votre fils pense aussi que vous avez été victime d'une malédiction ?

- Non ! Il n'y a que moi qui me souvienne … Enfin je pense, je n'ai pas encore parlé à tout le monde.

- Quelle vie ai-je dans votre réalité ?

- Et bien … Nous avons du partir à cause de Pan et vous avez du vous séparer d'Henry alors ces derniers temps n'ont pas du être faciles mais … Je pense qu'on arrivait à un accord, on aurait certainement trouvé le moyen de rentrer … ou pas. Et de partager la garde d'Henry.

- Miss Swan … Nous sommes en couple ?

- Non, non pas vraiment, pas que je sache …

- Alors pourquoi diable voudrais-je de la garde d'un enfant aussi mal élevé que le votre ?

- Pardon ?

Soudain elle fut prise d'un vertige et s'appuya à la rambarde, descendant prudemment les dernières marches de l'escalier. Sans demander la permission, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau et fouilla la pièce du regard. Aucune photo.

- Miss Swan ?

Emma ne se sentit même pas la force de répondre à la voix à peine inquiète, elle quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, s'enfuyant presque vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme roula longtemps, jusqu'à la frontière de la ville, encore marquée d'une grande bande colorée au sol. Etrangement elle ne se sentit pas de la franchir et préféra se garer à la lisière de la forêt et dégourdir ses jambes encore flageolantes.

Etait-elle vraiment la seule à se souvenir ? Mais qu'adviendrait-il si elle commençait à se faire remarquer, pire, si la demie sœur de Régina la remarquait ? Elle qui ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, si elle s'attirait les foudres de la sorcière, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps … Et cette fois la mère adoptive d'Henry ne serait pas là pour assurer ses arrières, ni ceux d'Henry puisque dans cette réalité, il ne semblait jamais avoir fait partie de sa vie.

Pas étonnant qu'Henry n'ait pas compris son allusion à elle toute à l'heure par texto …

Et comment était-il ? Régina avait mentionné un enfant mal élevé, n'avait-elle pas réussi à être une aussi bonne mère qu'elle ? Non, certainement pas … Leur éducation avait du être différente …

Elle avait besoin de temps et comment allait-elle faire pour passer inaperçue au milieu de tous ces gens ?

.

..

.

La voiture était vraiment dans un piteux état. Elle ne s'était pas manquée, mais au moins quand elle avait appelé au secours dans son talkie walkie, elle s'était dit que la personne qui viendrait à son secours ne pourrait pas croire un instant qu'elle avait fait exprès.

À l'hopital, elle adopta immédiatement le comportement qu'elle avait choisi d'avoir pour les quelques jours à venir : celui d'une amnésique.

Elle eut du mal à convaincre Whale qu'elle se sentait assez bien pour ne pas rester dans une chambre sans visiteur, elle avait besoin d'informations au plus vite.

Convaincre ses parents qu'elle croyait leur histoire de magie, de différence d'âge et de contes de fées sans sourciller, fut une autre affaire. Compliquée, mais pas impossible.

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me faire un bref topo ?

- Le docteur Whale a dit qu'il serait plus prudent que tu te rappelles progressivement toi même chérie …

- Maman …

La carte fonctionna.

Dans cette réalité, elle avait bel et bien élevé Henry seule, à New York, jusqu'au jours de ses 28 ans où prise d'une envie irrépressible, elle s'était engouffrée dans sa voiture et ne s'était arrêtée qu'une fois arrivée ici. Il ne lui avait fallut que quelques mois pour briser la malédiction, en sauvant la totalité du village avec Régina d'une menace dont personne ne semblait réellement se rappeler. La Reine était tolérée et avait gardé son rôle de Maire quand on s'était rendu compte que personne n'était en mesure de faire tourner la ville comme elle, mais on ne l'avait pas pardonnée. Ni acceptée. Seuls quelques fidèles lui gravitaient autour et Emma de toute évidence, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas plaire à ses parents.

_S'ils savaient … _

- Rubis viendra te voir dès qu'elle pourra. C'est ta meilleure amie, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra t'en dire un peu plus que nous.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête qu'elle voulu presque timide.

- Est ce que … Est-ce que je suis célibataire ?

- Euh … C'est une question que tu devrais justement lui poser Emma.

La réponse lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais elle n'insista pas. Après tout, pas étonnant qu'elle ne veuille pas forcément partager ce genre de choses avec ses parents.

- Est ce que … Est-ce que le Maire a une sœur ?

- Non pas que je sache … Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça … Il me semblait me souvenir, mais … Je suppose que ce doit être faux.

- Repose toi, le diner va arriver, demain en fin de matinée nous viendront te récupérer.

- Est-ce que je vis toujours avec vous ?

Le couple échangea un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Non. Tu … as insisté pour déménager.

- Ok. Est-ce que Henry va venir me voir ?

- Chaque chose en son temps chérie. Il sera là demain.

- D'accord …

Elle était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de les faire partir quand une infirmière entra dans la pièce avec son repas et s'en chargea elle même.

- Désolée Majesté, mais aucune visite n'est autorisée aux heures des repas.

- Nous partons. Rubis viendra vers 11 heures après son service, elle pourra rentrer ?

- Oui, elle a été notée sur la liste.

- Parfait.

À tour de rôle ses parents se penchèrent au dessus de son lit et elle faillit grimacer quand ils déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue comme si elle avait encore une dizaine d'années. Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas réticente à ce genre d'affection dans cette réalité …

Le repas était infecte et elle voulu s'en plaindre à l'infirmière quand elle revient plus d'une heure plus tard.

- Qui est-ce qui cuisine pour vous ? Une bande de troll ?

- Personnellement je préfère cuisiner pour moi même Miss Swan …

La voix lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et elle se rappela à temps qu'elle était censée être amnésique.

- Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas une infirmière …

Régina dénoua son trench gris pour dévoiler une robe un peu trop moulante pour aller travailler assortie à des escarpins noirs qu'elle lui avait vu porter ce matin.

- Je suis le Maire de cette ville, accessoirement une personne avec laquelle vous vous envoyez régulièrement en l'air.

- Pardon ?

- Trop tôt ?

- Euh … Je ne sais pas … C'est juste que d'après ce que j'ai entendu ma famille et vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir une histoire facile …

- C'est un euphémisme.

- Mais nous sommes … amantes ?

- On peut dire ça oui.

- Et vous êtes là pour …

- Par curiosité.

- Ah.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle la mère adoptive de son fils pris le temps de la dévisager et lorsqu'elle se décida à placer un pied devant l'autre pour s'avancer vers elle, Emma ne put retenir un frisson.

L'écho de ses talons sur le sol coïncida avec celui des persiennes qui se refermèrent brutalement pour rendre la pièce opaque. Au plafond, la lumière vacilla avant de s'éteindre, ne laissant que la lueur de la rue éclairer la chambre d'hôpital.

- Ce matin vous êtes venue me voir Miss Swan, vous aviez l'air troublée par quelque chose, une malédiction. Et maintenant, vous voilà amnésique.

Son ton très bas la fit à nouveau frissonner. Finalement, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec elle.

- Vous comptez me tuer ?

- Pas tout de suite.

La Reine finit par venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit médicalisé, l'observant un instant comme si elle avait peur qu'il contamine sa robe avant d'avancer une main vers la jeune femme encore allongée dedans.

- Etes-vous vraiment amnésique Miss Swan ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirai ?

- Pour vous innocenter de quelque chose ? Pour faire croire à quelqu'un que vous ne représentez aucun danger ? Pour attirer l'attention ou encore pour vous retrouver seule dans une chambre d'hôpital avec moi ?

La main se recourba, griffant le coton qui recouvrait sa cuisse.

- Au … Aucune des possibilités citées.

- Dommage. Vous êtes toujours d'un ennui étonnant Miss Swan.

- Je suis sûre que vous avez mieux à faire chez vous alors, madame le …

Un hoquet lui échappa, à mi chemin entre la peur et l'excitation quand l'intéressée se jucha sur le lit d'un mouvement presque félin.

- Maire, compléta la Reine. Je décide moi même de ce qu'il me sied de faire, merci.

- Mais …

- Chut. Ecoutez votre corps Miss Swan. Que vous dit-il ?

Un coup de hanche la plaqua contre le matelas et cette fois elle ne réussit pas à stopper le gémissement.

- Exactement.

Régina s'empara de sa bouche en un baiser exigeant, faisant courir ses mains le long de son corps.

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas en train d'abuser de …

Elle fut coupée par la douleur d'une morsure dans son cou, renversant la tête malgré elle pour s'offrir à son assaillante. Une main alla se caler entre ses jambes et bien que toujours habillée elle sentit distinctement deux doigts s'insinuer en elle.

- Cambre toi.

Son corps obéit sans qu'elle ne lui en ai donné la permission.

- Ma meilleure amie va arriver.

- Tant mieux, elle gardera la porte en bonne petite chienne de garde.

La jeune femme n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, déstabilisée par le feu qu'elle pouvait de moins en moins ignorer entre ses jambes et la sensation de la langue de la Reine caresser son décolleté avant de remonter prendre possession de sa bouche.

Elle avait envie de l'empoigner, de la retourner sous elle et de la faire hurler de plaisir, de voir ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux briller de magie mal contenue, mais Emma n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. Là, tout de suite, elle se sentait devenue un pantin entre les mains d'une magicienne extrêmement douée.

- Quel est mon nom Emma ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle.

La pression entre ses jambes s'accentua, la main se refermant implacablement sur elle.

- Miss Swan, quel est mon nom ?

- Vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

- Mais tu le sais pourtant Emma …

Un genoux alla brutalement rejoindre la main entre ses jambes, le plaisir soudain décuplé parcourant son corps comme jamais elle n'avait pu le ressentir. Ses muscles se tendirent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler et sa voix se brisa suppliant pour quelque chose que la Reine n'avait pas l'air prête à donner.

- Mon nom, Em-ma.

Les lèvres brulantes contre son oreille la firent capituler juste avant d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Elle sentit une onde de choc différente de celle de l'orgasme se répandre dans tout son corps et ne douta pas un seul instant que Régina venait de lui lancer un autre sort. Mais l'intéressée reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse recouvrir assez de souffle pour poser la question.

- Bien Miss Swan. Et ce nom est le seul que vous avez droit de crier, c'est compris ? Une seule caresse, un seul mot déplacé à quelqu'un d'autre et je le saurai.

- Et vous ? parvint-elle à demander.

- Comment ça moi ?

La main toujours entre ses jambes adoucit sa prise et Emma se rendit compte qu'elle était trempée.

- Est-ce que … je suis la seule ?

- Je n'appartiens à personne Miss Swan, fut la seule réponse qu'elle voulu bien lui donner avant de se lever brusquement.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

- Manger. J'ai bien peur que votre amie ne soit en train d'arriver.

Elle récupérait son manteau quand on frappa à la porte. Emma attendit que la silhouette de la Reine se soit dissipée dans un nuage de fumée avant de faire rentrer sa meilleure amie qui s'empressa d'allumer les lumières qui l'aveuglèrent.

- Oula.

- Je … me suis endormie après le repas.

- C'est ça. Emma chérie, tu ne t'en rappelles pas alors je vais juste t'en informer poliment, ne panique pas, je suis un loup garou.

- Ah …

Comment était-elle censée réagir à ce genre de révélations ? Elle essayait de se rappeler de la première fois qu'elle l'avait su mais fut interrompue par Rubis.

- Et tu sais ce pour quoi les loups garous sont connus ?

- Leur peur de la pleine lune ?

- Leur odorat. Régina était dans cette pièce il y a peu et vous vous êtes encore envoyées en l'air.

Emma sentit tout le sang vider son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà arrivé dans ma réserve, c'est pas un secret. Et je m'en fiche.

- Ça répond à la question que j'ai posé à mes parents toute à l'heure dans ce cas …

- Ils ne sont pas au courant. Tu leur as demandé quoi ?

- Si j'étais en couple …

- Nope. Hook t'as traîné autour un moment, mais je crois que Régina l'a remis à sa place.

- On est … ensemble ?

- Nan ! Je pense pas que Régina soit le genre de personne à vouloir être en couple … Mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas senti d'autre odeur que la tienne sur elle.

La jeune femme ne put retenir une grimace.

- Rubis … Est-ce que je suis une bonne mère ?

- Henry est un garçon difficile Emma, pour lui ça a été dur de passer du stade du gamin des rues de New York a celui de fils chéri d'une famille royale …

- J'avais quelle sorte de vie … avant ?

- Chasseuse de prime. Ça marchait bien je pense, mais tu passais pas beaucoup de temps à la maison et Henry a grandit de son côté.

- Ouais, j'étais nulle c'est ça ?

- Non. Tu lui as tout enseigné et je pense qu'au fond de lui c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais il refuse de le montrer.

Que dirait Régina …

- Qui est la personne la plus populaire en ville ?

- Tes parents et toi je dirais …

Elle se rappela soudain de quelque chose que lui avait dit Régina le matin même.

- Et Gold ? Qui est-il ?

- Un sorcier du genre aussi balaise que Régina. C'est lui qui l'a formée et qui lui a procuré la malédiction.

- Et ils s'entendent bien avec le Maire ?

- Non ! C'est la guerre froide depuis que la malédiction a été brisée et puis je pense que sa femme n'apprécie pas que Régina lui tourne autour.

Emma parvint à peine à dissimuler son rire derrière une quinte de toux. Elle imaginait très mal Régina tourner autour de Gold.

- Je suis contente que tu sois ma meilleure amie, finit-elle par avouer.

- Et moi je suis inquiète pour toi. Si tu veux demain tu peux aménager avec moi au lieu de retourner chez toi ?

- On verra ça demain ok ? Mes parents ont certainement du prévoir quelque chose de leur côté …

- Pas faux.

Sa meilleure amie sortit une boite d'un sac qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué.

- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, pour ton petit déjeuner demain matin.

Elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière passe la tête par la porte en les fusillant du regard et se séparèrent avec la promesse qu'Emma passerait au restaurant le lendemain.

.

..

.

Quand elle se réveilla, Snow tournait déjà autour d'elle en essayant de ranger les quelques affaires qu'on lui avait apportées. Elle croisa le regard d'Henry étiré dans un fauteuil près de la porte et il leva un sourcil d'une façon qui lui rappela étrangement sa mère adoptive. Il eut un sourire en coin mais ne rajouta rien, restant silencieux, peut-être parce qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas faire savoir à sa mère qu'elle était réveillée.

Elle en profita pour un rapide examen de son fils : physiquement c'était le même, si on passait sur la fait qu'il portait un tee shirt d'une bande de rock et un blouson en cuir prématurément usé. Son regard en revanche semblait balayer la situation d'une étrange curiosité, désinvolte et presque hautin.

So fils était un crétin. Régina allait la tuer.

- Oh, tu es réveillée.

- Oui.

- J'ai fais tes affaires, tu veux prendre une douche ? J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller fêter ta sortie de l'hôpital chez Granny.

- Oh ? Parfait, j'ai dit à Rubis hier que j'y passerai.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de douche, en ayant déjà pris une la veille quand elle s'était retrouvée seule. Une douche froide, non pas parce que le chauffe-eau de l'hôpital était en panne mais parce qu'elle était sure de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir si elle continuait à penser à Régina.

Elle tenta de communiquer brièvement avec Henry qui semblait plus intéressé par le fait qu'elle ait oublié certaines de ses dernières bêtises que par le fait qu'elle puisse être mal en point.

En chemin, elle se rappela de demander à Snow ce qu'il était advenu du père d'Henry et elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'était brièvement retrouvés ici avant qu'il ne retourne vivre à New York avec une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré dans un train.

Étrangement la nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

C'était un samedi matin et le restaurant était déjà bien rempli des habitués qui semblèrent tous la reconnaître et être au courant de sa mésaventure, certains souriant poliment, sans oser approcher, de peur de la troubler plus qu'elle ne l'était certainement.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ce matin Emma ? demanda la voix légèrement enrouée de Granny.

- La même chose que d'habitude ? Je suis sûre que j'aimerais.

Elle laissa sa mère et Henry commander quelque chose et alla s'asseoir à une table isolée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois installée qu'elle remarqua Hook profondément en conversation avec Regina, les sourcils froncés. Les deux parlaient à voix basse et semblaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été avant ... Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas livré à Greg Mendell. Elle étouffa un grognement en remarquant qu'ils étaient presque assortis, le pirate dans son éternel costume de cuir et la Reine en pantalon en cuir noir assorti d'un simple chemisier blanc laissant deviner le contour de ses sous-vêtements.

Comme si elle sentait son regard, l'intéressée arrêta de parler un instant et se redressa pour lui adresser un sourire en coin.

Emma détourna rapidement le regard pour le reporter sur sa mère qui arrivait les mains chargées. Henry, lui, s'était arrêté à une autre table pour parler à deux enfants de son âge. Henzel et Gretel se rappella-t-elle. Regina aurait _adoré_ ce genre de camaraderie ...

- Tu as l'air préoccupée ?

- La méchante Reine a des amis ?

Une cours même si elle se rappelait bien les termes de sa meilleure amie la veille au soir.

- Regina traîne avec des gens peu recommandables oui. Quand elle a sauvé la ville du désastre de Mendell, elle a fait le serment de protéger la ville et ses habitants si nous la laissions vivre. C'est un deal que nous n'aurions pas du faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a gardé sa place de Maire et malgré ses airs innocents, elle contrôle encore tout ce qui se passe avec sa bande de fidèles.

Qu'en déduire ? Sa sœur avait-elle donc raté sa malédiction ? Mis à part qu'elle n'avait jamais eu Henry dans sa vie, Regina n'était pas en position de faiblesse ici ... Pourtant ses parents avaient bien dit que la sorcière menait une guerre personnelle contre sa soeur ? N'aurait-elle pas du être malheureuse, sans appui ni amis ? Ici, bien qu'il était évident que le monde la craignait beaucoup plus qu'il ne la respectait, elle était entourée de gens qui semblaient la comprendre. Et en plus elle s'envoyait en l'air avec elle.

Elle allait entamer son chocolat chaud recouvert d'une crème épaisse comme elle les adorait quand elle entendit le bruit familier des talons arriver dans sa direction. Emma préféra reposer sa choppe. Affronter la Reine, la bouche couverte de mousse n'était pas une très bonne idée.

- Bonjour Miss Swan.

- Bonjour Madame le Maire.

- Oh ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être présentée ... A moins que vos souvenirs n'aient déjà refait surface ?

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, elle ne voulait apparemment pas admettre leur rencontre d'hier soir. Emma en profita pour la regarder brièvement de haut en bas. Comment osait-elle porter un pantalon aussi moulant avec des talons aussi haut un samedi matin pour aller déjeuner ?

- On m'a parlé de vous.

- Je vois ... Je tenais juste à vous rappeler que votre amnésie n'est pas un prétexte suffisant pour ne pas me rendre les papiers que vous me devez.

Snow étouffa un hoquet de surprise. A côté de la Reine, Hook souriait, l'air satisfait.

- Je trouverais le moyen de vous les faire parvenir dans les temps.

- J'en doute, étant donné qu'ils devaient être sur mon bureau hier soir, mais vous avez encore tout le week end pour arranger ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certainement.

- Très bien. Passez une bonne journée Miss Swan.

Elle salua Snow d'un regard empli de dédain et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie du chien de garde que semblait être Hook. Emma la regarder s'éloigner, les yeux rivés sur les plis qui creusaient le cuir noir de son pantalon à chacun de ses pas. Sur le pas de la porte elle remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée et son regard remonta jusqu'au sien qui semblait justement l'attendre, pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil qui l'embrasa.

Regina venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

- ... père et faire un tour de la ville, entendit-elle sa mère finir.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air toute pale ? C'était peut-être pas une bo...

- Non, je vais très bien 'Man, dis moi ce que tu étais en train de me dire ?

- Ce week end nous allons te faire faire un tour de la ville, avec ton père.

- D'accord, avec plaisir, ça me permettra peut être de me rappeler de quelque chose ... Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- C'est son jour de garde, au commissariat.

- Ah oui, pardon.

Son téléphone qu'elle avait presque oublié vibra brièvement dans sa poche et afficha un nouveau message de " Regina " dont le nom était accompagné d'une couronne.

" Lisez plus haut " disait-il simplement.

" Quoi donc ? " tapa-t-elle rapidement en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation avec sa mère.

" Notre conversation Miss Swan "

Elle s'excusa auprès de sa mère et s'immergea quelques minutes dans le flot de messages qu'elle avait pu échanger au cours des dernières semaines avec la Reine.

Des lieux de rendez-vous pour la plus part, des " Tout de suite " " Toilettes, Miss Swan " " Votre voiture ? " " 10h, mon bureau ", des ordres donnés des deux côtés allant de la façon de s'habiller à l'interdiction de s'approcher d'une personne ou d'une autre, des promesses, des suppliques et quelques messages dans lesquels Regina lui expliquait dans les détails ce qu'elle lui ferait la prochaine fois qu'elle oserait lui manquer de respect pendant un conseil municipal.

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

" Mémoire rafraîchie ? "

" Rafraîchie n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais pour décrire mon état actuel ... "

" Sortez du restaurant "

Elle avait peut être mis un genoux à terre un jour devant Regina en lui promettant d'obéir à la moindre de ses commandes. Ou peut-être avait-elle était abusée par un sort de la sorcière. Après tout, elle devait être capable de lui tirer n'importe quelle promesse quand elle était entre ses jambes.

La jeune femme se leva promptement, prétextant une envie d'aller aux toilettes et sortit par la porte de secours. Dans la ruelle, la Reine l'attendait adossée au mur, les bras croisés. Elle s'immobilisa l'espace de quelques secondes et elles se jaugèrent, la tension presque palpable autour d'elles avant que la Reine ne hausse un sourcil qui fit avancer Emma jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques millimètres entre elles.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

- Nous ne faisons rien ...

- Pas encore.

- Quand bien même Miss Swan.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre, ses lèvres déjà sur les siennes, sa langue envahissant rapidement sa bouche. Elles gémirent toutes les deux quand Emma la plaqua contre le mur en briques de la ruelle et creusa le décolleté de son chemisier d'une main exigeante. Elle avait envie de la dévorer, mais aucune idée de comment réagirait la vraie Regina en apprenant ça si elle arrivait un jour à briser la malédiction.

Elle oublia totalement la question quand elle croisa le regard d'ébène de l'intéressée, les pupilles dévorant presque l'intégralité de l'iris teinté de violet.

- Oh mon dieu ...

En face d'elle, les lèvres se tendirent un sourire lascif avant de fondre dans son cou et marquer la chair pale sans y avoir été invitée. Grisée, la Sauveuse repoussa son ennemie avant de s'attaquer aux derniers boutons du chemisier, passant un bras autour de la taille brûlante.

Régina défit elle même son pantalon, certainement par peur qu'elle ne l'abime en forçant sur la matière et Emma avait déjà la main dans des sous vêtements trempés quand la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit.

La jeune femme se figea, agrippée avec force par le Maire qui l'immobilisa.

- Emma, ta mère te cherche.

Rubis …

- Elle arrive, répondit à sa place la voix rauque de la Reine.

- Et par pitié, faites ça ailleurs, j'ai déjà assez de mal à travailler quand vous êtes toutes les deux dans la même pièce sans vous toucher …

La porte métallique claqua en se refermant, mais Emma ne bougea toujours pas, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de son amante, seul le parfum dont elle était folle depuis des mois parvenait à la faire rester debout et à ne pas s'écrouler de honte dans la ruelle à nouveau déserte.

Une main brûlante se faufila sous son menton et la força à affronter le regard d'ébène.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois Emma.

Elle fut surprise du baiser presque tendre qui fut déposé sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, la voix à nouveau rauque.

- Je ne sais pas de quelle réalité vous venez Miss Swan ni pourquoi vous cherchez à vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'amnésique, mais je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en vois un. Vous n'êtes pas amnésique, vous vous souvenez d'autre chose, nous verrons ça plus tard, mais en attendant, je peux vous assurer que dans n'importe quelle dimension et ce même si nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, je vous veux déjà.

- Régina …

- Et ce soir, je vous aurais, chez moi après le repas et vous allez me faire jouir Miss Swan, parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste un jour de plus dans cet état là. C'est compris ?

- Ce soir … Après le repas ?

- Sans faute.

- Je ne s…

- Je m'en fiche.

Un nuage de fumée et Régina se tenait devant elle dans toute sa gloire, comme si elle n'avait pas eu la chemise ouverte, le pantalon baissé et une main dans son string en satin noir quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle la retourna sans doute aidée par un peu de magie pour le faire avec autant de facilité et c'est elle qui fut plaquée contre le mur pour un dernier baiser qui la laissa essoufflée.

- Et Miss Swan ?

Elle attendit que leurs regards se soutiennent pour continuer.

- Lisez ce post-it dans votre téléphone, celui sur les règles que nous avons établies mais dont vous ne vous souvenez jamais.

Sur ce elle disparut dans la rue et ce ne fut que quand Emma entendit le grondement de la Mercedes qui démarrait qu'elle se décida à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et rentrer dans le restaurant.

Rubis masqua très mal un grand sourire moqueur quand elle passa devant elle pour rejoindre sa mère qui était en grande conversation avec …

- Graham ?

L'intéressé se retourna, lui offrant un sourire dont elle avait oublié la chaleur et elle ne put se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras. Autour d'elle plusieurs personnes la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête, mais c'était à peu près le cas.

- Princesse ?

Le chasseur retourna son embrasse assez gauchement et la Sauveuse réalisa qu'elle devait le lâcher.

- Je suis … Je suis désolée. Je me souviens de vous, je crois. Ça me fait … tellement plaisir.

Elle ne cacha pas ses larmes et ce fut sa mère qui vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis content que la mémoire vous revienne Emma Swan, mais je dois aller travailler, je suis en mission.

- Je … Oui bien sûr.

Graham était vivant … Elle dut s'asseoir pour digérer la réalité de ce fait. Elle venait de tenir l'homme dans ses bras, la malédiction avait ramené Graham à la vie.

- Que fait-il dans la vie ? s'entendit-elle dire.

- C'est un homme de main de Régina chérie. Il est … étrange, mais depuis qu'elle lui a redonné son cœur, il a l'air de se socialiser un peu plus. Il … m'a sauvée autrefois.

Emma enfouit son visage dans ses mains qui sentaient encore Régina. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait envie de courir dans la rue comme une folle.

Graham était en vie et ce soir elle coucherait avec Régina, avec un peu de chance dans un vrai lit.

Elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir briser cette malédiction.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my dears ! Désolée du décalage j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur & j'ai du recommencer à écrire la moitié du chapitre que j'avais perdu, ça m'a légèrement démoralisée et retardée ^^_

_Bref, sorry pour ceux qui suivent ... Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, c'est mes tous premiers, ils font très plaisir, je sais pas si vous recevez mes réponses je les vois plus une fois envoyées o.O ( Mais merci encore taocm, SwanEvil, lanaregal et Camlapro :D )_

_Dernière chose, je ne crois pas faire bcp de fautes, mais je n'ai pas de beta reader alors je suis vraiment désolée pour celles qui survivent à ma relecture =/_

_Enjoy :)_

.

.

.

.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la matinée que le poids de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre s'écrasa sur ses épaules. Ses sentiments pour Graham, ceux qu'elle avait éprouvés quand elle avait appris la responsabilité de Régina sans jamais la confronter et la façon dont elle avait au final choisit de tirer un trait dessus. Elle avait accepté d'être séduite par une meurtrière. Qui avait changé, certes, mais une meurtrière.

Et la fatigue arrivait. Malgré sa douche froide, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de se dépêtrer de cette mission sous couverture. Henry aurait adoré ça. Malheureusement il n'était plus le même et elle doutait grandement de sa capacité à s'émerveiller sur un tel sujet aujourd'hui. Encore plus sur son éventuelle envie de l'aider.

Regina quant à elle était apparemment au courant, mais ne considérait pas l'hypothèse comme dangereuse, elle devait très bien se satisfaire de sa vie. Et la Sauveuse pouvait tout à fait le comprendre. Après tout, elle n'avait peut être pas Henry, mais ici elle était libre de gérer sa ville et entourée de gens à sa botte. Une nette amélioration par rapport à sa condition dans la forêt enchantée.

- Tu veux passer chez toi un moment pour te changer Emma ? Ton père finit dans deux heures, je pourrais t'y déposer et venir te récupérer pour faire cette balade dont nous avons parlé ?

- Euh ... Oui avec plaisir.

Elle quitta le restaurant d'un pas traînant, laissant derrière elle un Henry qui préféra blaguer avec des amis à lui plutôt que d'aider sa mère à se sentir chez elle. Belle mentalité.

La jeune femme découvrit qu'elle vivait dans une maison plutôt spacieuse à quelques centaines de mètres de chez ses parents qui n'habitaient plus dans le loft où elle avait été la co locataire de Marie Margaret.

La décoration aux teints pâles, la luminosité apportée par de grandes baies vitrées et les touches de verdures dans chaque pièce lui rappelèrent l'appartement qu'elle avait eu à New York dans les souvenirs que lui avait donné la Reine. Elle aimait bien cette version de chez elle.

Dans sa chambre elle fut à moitié surprise de trouver des vêtements en vrac devant un dressing qui lui semblait plus grands que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir au par avant et elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant l'ensemble de robes et de talons hauts dont elle été dotée. Pour quelles occasions pouvait-elle porter ça ?

Son frigo était à moitié vide, rien d'étonnant à cela, mais sa salle de bain regorgeait de produits de beauté qui lui étaient inconnus au point qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle vivait bien toute seule dans cet appartement. L'idée que Regina puisse y passer certaines soirée fut cependant renforcée quand elle ouvrit certains tiroirs. Elle haussa un sourcil et remercia intérieurement le fait de ne plus partager sa salle de bain avec son fils.

La chambre de l'intéressé quant à elle n'était pas dans le bordel dans lequel elle s'attendait à le trouver. Elle débordait de livres en tout genre, une passion au moins qu'il avait conservée, mais elle y trouva également une guitare, un sac de sport et des jeux vidéos en pagaille. Aie, la playstation dans la chambre, encore quelque chose qui aurait fait grincer les dents de sa mère adoptive.

Dans le salon elle fut attirée par une photo posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, presque une photo de famille. Snow, Charming, Rubis, Granny, Henry, Gold, plusieurs nains, Hook, Graham, Regina et elle debout à une réception à en juger par leurs accoutrements et elle reconnu une des robes qu'elle avait aperçu dans son dressing, longue et outrageusement décolletée. Mais étrangement rien comparé à celle de la Reine qui se tenait à ses côtés, une main à n'en pas douter sur le bas de ses reins, un sourire en coin, les yeux défiant la caméra. Elle aurait voulu se souvenir ... Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elles s'étaient sans doute éclipsées de la soirée quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver un coin à l'abris de la plupart des regards.

Comment se faisait-il que seule Rubis soit au courant ? ça lui crevait les yeux à elle, rien qu'en regardant une photo qu'elle avait apparemment décidé d'afficher bien évidence dans son salon ...

Elle reporta son attention sur les autres membres de sa famille et s'arrêta un moment sur Gold. Juste le temps nécessaire pour que les quelques cellules grises qui lui restaient veuillent bien faire une étincelle.

.

..

.

Le magasin de Gold n'avait pas changé lui et quand elle y rentra, elle ne put réprimer le frisson habituel qui la parcourait quand elle s'y retrouvait. Le sorcier était là et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma instantanément dans ses yeux.

- Si vous pouviez faire un deal avec quoi, que me demanderiez-vous, dans l'idéal ?

- Vous avez retrouvé votre mémoire Emma ?

- Je veux d'abord que vous répondiez à ma question.

- Dans l'idéal ?

Ses mains parcoururent le comptoir devant lui et il prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Votre magie.

- Ne soyez pas trop gourmand ...

- Une immunité.

- Une immunité ?

- Le jour où vous aurez envie ... ou vous devrez, pour une quelconque raison me tuer, ne pas le faire.

Ce démon devait certainement savoir exactement de quoi il parlait grâce à son don, mais ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, il y avait certainement d'autres moyens de venir à bout de lui que de le tuer.

- Supposons que je sois d'accord.

- En l'échange de quoi ?

- Je ne le révélerai pas avant que vous ayez accepté les termes du marché.

Elle semblait avoir attisé sa curiosité.

- Parlez.

- Personne mis à part vous et moi ne doit savoir ce dont je vais vous parler. Si vous avez besoin d'entrer dans ma mémoire, je veux que vous ne regardiez absolument rien de personnel concernant Henry et Regina mais je vous accorde le droit d'arriver par n'importe quel moyen à mon objectif.

- N'importe quel moyen ?

Il avait roulé les R et sa tête penchée sur le côté avait pris un air animal.

- ... Que je cautionne.

- Pas n'importe lequel alors ...

- Marché conclu ou non ?

- Parce que vous êtes de la famille Emma, oui, marché conclu.

- Ok. Asseyez-vous, j'ai une histoire à vous raconter.

Elle avait tout déballé, son anniversaire, Henry qui venait le chercher pour le ramener chez sa mère adoptive, son obsession, comment elle avait brisé la malédiction, son aventure dans la forêt enchantée, comment Regina et eux avaient essayé de les stopper, comment ils avaient tué Cora, comment Mendell avait menacé de tout détruire et la façon dont elles avaient sauvé la ville, leur voyage à Neverland et leur retour houleux avant que la Reine ne doive lancer une seconde malédiction, leurs retrouvailles et son retour ici ...

Gold resta un long moment interdit.

- Fascinant. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider.

- Briser la malédiction. Je suis seule, personne ne se souvient de rien et une folle furieuse court dans la ville.

- Seul l'amour véritable peut briser une malédiction Emma ...

- Mais la première fois, les gens avaient commencé à se souvenir, vous vous souveniez de tout avant tout le monde.

- Les individus dotés d'une grande puissance magique sont plus sensibles à certaines variations.

- Existe-t-il un moyen de stimuler cette sensibilité ?

Un sourire sembla lui échapper malgré lui.

- C'est possible. Parlez-moi de moi, dans cette autre réalité.

- Vous vous êtes a peu prés réconcilié avec votre fils et Henry vous aime bien, c'est un garçon formidable, Régina l'a très bien élevé. Et vous vivez avec Belle.

- Qui est Belle ?

- P... Pardon ?

- Belle ? insista-t-il soudain intéressé.

- C'est ... euh ... votre âme soeur.

Soudain elle se rappela ne pas l'avoir vu en ville ni avoir entendu parlé d'elle.

- Une jolie brune, les yeux bleus, elle adore lire et vous aime malgré ... ce que vous êtes.

- Et je l'aime ?

- Bien sûr que vous l'aimez, vous étiez tout déprimé à Neverland.

- Tout déprimé ?

- Ouais.

- Je peux ...

La clochette de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit et Emma se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques mètres d'une grande rousse drappée dans une robe vert pale, un sac de course à la main. Elle adressa un grand sourire à la Sauveuse et s'approcha pour lui faire la bise.

- Emma ! Je suis ravie que vous soyez à nouveau sur pieds ! Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Oui, un peu, mais ...

- Zelena, se présenta l'inconnue comme si elle avait deviné sa pensée.

- Zelena, désolée vraiment, je venais voir Rumple au cas où il aurait un remède pour cette mémoire.

La rouquine pencha la tête, comme si elle essayait de mieux la comprendre, elle avait l'air débordante de vie, étonnamment sympathique, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce fut quand elle finit par sourire que le cœur d'Emma fit une embardée.

Un instant elle aurait presque cru se retrouver devant Cora.

- Je ne crois pas que mon mari puisse vous être d'une très grande aide ... Mais n'oubliez pas de passer à l'hôpital pour vous faire examiner régulièrement, les symptômes devraient bientôt disparaître.

- Vous travaillez à l'hôpital ?

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Gold les observer l'air pensif.

- Oui, je m'occupe du service des troubles psychiatriques.

- Oh ... ça doit être passionnant.

- ça l'est. Je suis désolée, je dois mettre ces courses au frais. Nous nous reverrons bientôt Emma !

La dernière phrase avait presque eu l'air d'une menace.

- Je n'en doute pas Zelena, nous sommes de la même famille après tout non ?

L'intéressée lui adressa un grand sourire avant de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique.

- Aucun souvenir d'elle ? demanda la voix du sorcier.

- Aucun.

Il ne posa pas de question supplémentaire, peut être avait-il compris son sous entendu. Certainement même.

- Une solution alors ?

- Repassez demain miss Swan.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand la voix raisonna derrière elle.

- Une dernière chose.

Le sorcier fut un geste circulaire de la main, un sort certainement, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire lequel.

- Cora n'est pas morte.

- Quoi ?

- Vous la trouverez certainement dans le tombeau de sa fille aujourd'hui.

- Merci Gold.

" Pas encore " l'entendit-elle murmurer quand elle fut sur le seuil de la porte.

.

..

.

Ses parents la récupèrent à bord du pick up de David et entreprirent de lui faire faire le tour de la ville, ajoutant à chaque endroit une anecdote sur sa vie passée ici. Dans l'ensemble elle avait plutôt l'air heureuse et elle se demanda à nouveau quelle genre de magicienne était la soeur de Regina pour avoir obtenu un tel résultat avec sa malédiction. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Gold.

Quand ils passèrent devant le cimetière, elle se débrouilla pour demander à ses parents un moment de solitude, prétextant le fait qu'elle avait toujours trouvé les cimetières reposant et qu'il lui fallait faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

Parmi les tombes elle tenta de faire appel à sa magie, la sentant immédiatement répondre à son appel. Avait-elle subit un entrainement avec la Reine ?

Ses pas la menèrent vers le tombeau qu'elle cherchait et elle se rappela clairement une des premières fois où elle avait voulu arracher les vêtements de Regina. Ce qui lui fit immédiatement à penser à Graham. Ce fameux soir ils s'étaient embrassés et la Reine l'avait tué. Ici il n'était visiblement rien arrivé entre eux.

- Regina n'est pas là.

La voix la fit réagir au quart de tour et la femme se retrouva plaquée contre le mur le plus proche par une force invisible. Waw. Elle avait vraiment du s'entrainer.

- Miss Swan lâchez moi immédiatement !

La jeune femme observa la sorcière en face d'elle. Habillée d'un tailleur noir qui aurait très bien pu aller sa fille, elle n'avait plus la même grandeur que dans la forêt enchantée, mais elle en imposait quand même. C'est en la détaillant qu'elle remarqua le bracelet en cuir enroulé autour de son poignet. Obéissant à son cheminement de pensée, sa magie relâcha la prise sur sa victime et Cora se laissa glisser le long du mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous vous êtes disputée avec ma fille ?

- J'ai perdu la mémoire.

- Je suis au courant oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer la première personne qui vous surprend sans quoi il va peut être falloir à restreindre votre magie.

- Comme la votre ?

Les lèvres fines, si différentes de celles de Regina se pincèrent en un rictus agacé.

- Oui, comme la mienne.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit moi aussi ...

- Assez.

Sa voix raisonna contre les murs de pierre et dans le silence des lieux elle avait l'air beaucoup plus impressionnante. Ou peut-être en imposait-elle plus dans cette réalité.

- Regina n'est pas votre seule fille n'est ce pas ?

La sorcière en face d'elle pâlit visiblement.

- Qui ...

- Peu importe qui et que j'apprenne qu'un seul mot a été répété et je détruirai tout ce que vous êtes encore auprès de votre fille.

La menace était sortie toute seule, mais elle la trouva plutôt convaincante.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous tapez ma fille que vous pouvez la manipuler comme il vous plait Miss Swan.

Rubis n'était donc pas la seule au courant ...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça non. Zelena est-elle au courant ?

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes en bons termes ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ... Je n'approuve pas ses choix de vie.

- Gold ?

La sorcière ne répondit pas, les yeux dérivant dans le vague derrière elle et un instant elle crut que son heure était venue, que Zelena se trouvait derrière elle, prête à frapper, mais elle réalisa que la mère de son amante n'était que simplement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Merde, vous en pincez pour Gold ?

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? choisit-elle de répondre à côté. Je ne me suis pas immiscée dans votre famille depuis des lustres et je n'ai même pas tenté de me venger de votre mère pour ce qu'elle a essayé de faire.

- Je ne vous veux rien, je voulais simplement une confirmation.

Elle tournait déjà les talons quand Cora la rappela.

- Quoi ?

- Ne dites pas à Regina que je sais pour vous deux.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un sujet de conversation que nous abordions souvent.

A vrai dire elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais aucune envie non plus d'en parler avec Regina et surtout elle avait hâte de pouvoir s'éloigner de cette femme qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait su par Snow que sur le point de mourir, Cora avait semblé vouloir se racheter et s'en était voulu des mois ( et certainement en secret le restant de sa vie ) d'avoir enlevé une mère aimante à sa pire ennemie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance aujourd'hui.

Elle profita finalement de l'ambiance pour faire ce pour quoi elle était là : réfléchir.

Zelena avait entraîné toute la forêt enchantée à Storybrooke grâce à une nouvelle malédiction. Et ici elle vivait avec Gold, avait plutôt un bon boulot, s'entendait à peu près avec sa mère et peut-être avec sa soeur ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande.

Emma allait avoir le réflexe de marquer la question dans son téléphone quand elle se rappela de l'ordre de Regina toute à l'heure. Les post it.

Elle s'assit à même la pelouse, adossée à la tombe d'un pécheur à en juger par les gravures sur la pierre avant d'allumer son téléphone et de chercher la note qu'elle devait apparemment potasser.

Elle trouva d'abord une liste de lieux qui la firent rougir, certains cochés et d'autres non et se tapa elle même le dos de la tête pour sa bêtise. Quelle gamine faisait ça ?

La liste qu'elle cherchait était enregistrée dans un document qu'elle avait intitulée " Si tu veux que ça marche " et qu'elle s'empressa de changer en un plus simple " Règles " bien que ça lui fasse penser à autre chose, au moins Regina ne risquait pas de tomber sur ça. La simple idée qu'elle l'ait déjà vu lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Elle avait bien du se marrer.

1. Aucun surnom.

2. Non veut dire Non.

3. Tu n'as pas le droit de La marquer.

Elle apparemment oui, pensa-t-elle en passant une main sur le bleu dans son cou.

4. Pas de Hook.

5. Pas de Graham.

6. Pas de Neal.

7. Pas de Mulan.

Emma se retint de rire. Elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par la guerrière.

8. Pas de soirée alcoolisée sans Elle.

9. Interdiction de faire ça seule.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se rappelant du "non" impérieux que Regina lui avait adressé dans le château de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait essayé de mettre sa main dans son propre pantalon. C'était donc universel.

10. PAS de fleurs.

11. Pas de sexto pendant les conseils municipaux.

La liste continuait jusqu'à un numéro 38 qui affichait " Ne lui dis pas ". Quoi ? Elle protégea son portable d'un mot de passe et décida de parcourir également la galerie photo dans laquelle elle trouva des clichés de sa famille pour la plus part, quelques paysages et situations incongrues sur lesquelles elle avait pu tomber. Rien d'intéressant.

Elle rebroussa chemin et fut à moitié étonnée de voir que le pick up de ses parents l'attendait à l'entrée du cimetière, Snow et David assis dans le coffre en grande discussion.

- ça va mieux chérie ?

La sollicitude de son père lui fit chaud au cœur et elle se laissa entraîner pour un dîner de famille avec joie.

.

..

.

Les personnages sonnaient faux avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux, mais c'était tout de même bien un dîner de famille bien plus agréables que tous ceux dont elle pouvait avoir souvenir jusqu'à présent.

C'était David qui avait cuisiné, couvé du regard par Snow et elle avait été surprise de voir à quel point c'était bon. Elle ne savait pas de qui elle tenait son incapacité à cuisiner quoi que ce soit à part un petit déjeuner.

Même Henry se montra agréable en parlant de ses amis et d'un groupe de musique qu'ils voulaient monter et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour lui, qu'importe qu'il soit un adolescent pourri gâté.

Mais plus la soirée avançait plus elle se tendait. Les aiguilles de la pendule tournaient et elle finit par prétexter une migraine pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, ravie de laisser son fils avec ses grands parents. En chemin elle se demanda si elle devait se changer pour affronter Regina et si celle ci ce serait changée pour la recevoir. Ses angoisses reprenaient.

Comment était-elle censée s'y prendre avec elle ? Elle prit une rapide douche et se changea d'instant, enfilant un jean serré et un chemisier en soie verte qu'elle assortit à des bottines qu'elle trouva dans un placard.

D'instinct elle composa un numéro de téléphone.

- Non.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Je n'accepte aucune excuse.

- J'ai la gastro.

- Et moi je chante tous les matins avec un rossignol sous la douche.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça Regina.

- Ayez un peu plus confiance en vous Miss Swan, ça vous ai déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois de réussir à me faire jouir.

Elle n'étouffa pas son grognement.

- Chez moi Emma, dans 10 minutes ou sinon c'est moi qui vient vous chercher.

La Reine lui raccrocha au nez et elle se demanda comment leurs retrouvailles allaient se dérouler.

.

..

.

- Vous comptez rester longtemps devant ma porte comme une idiote ?

Le bâtant en bois blanc s'était ouvert pour laisser apparaître une Regina vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre très courte et toujours perchée sur des talons hauts.

- Vous avez jamais mal aux pieds ?

- Non.

La Reine ne prit pas la peine de voir si elle allait être suivie et s'engouffra chez elle, se dirigeant vers le bureau. Emma mis quelques secondes avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Cidre ?

- Merci.

Leurs mains se touchèrent quand elle lui tendit le verre et elle vit clairement dans le regard de son hôte une lueur d'amusement. Elle se réfugia sur le canapé qui lui était familier.

- Parlez-moi de notre première fois, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

La Reine sourit franchement cette fois et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- Brouillon, rapide, à sens unique et contre les barreaux de la cellule du commissariat. Vous vous êtes fait porter pale pendant une semaine et n'avez pas voulu m'apporter vos rapports jusqu'au jour où Hook vous a suffisamment imbibée d'alcool pour que vous trouviez la force de venir me rendre la pareille, dans le hall de mon manoir.

- C'était quand ?

- Un peu après votre retour de la forêt enchantée.

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à demander et les lèvres de la sorcière effleurèrent les siennes.

- Et notre première fois, à vous ?

- Explosive, au sens littéral du terme. À sens unique aussi et dans le château de mes parents.

- Emma …

La voix avait baissé d'un ton, les lèvres s'étaient rapprochées de son oreille et des dents la tirèrent légèrement.

- Oui ?

- Tu as lu tes satanés post it ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et ça s'arrête d'accord ? J'ai tous les droits sur toi, je peux en abuser et abuser de toi, mais parce que tu le veux. Tu es à moi, je te maltraiterai autant de fois et d'autant de manière qu'il me siéra, tu n'as pas le droit de t'y opposer. Mais si tu me retires ce droit, tout s'arrête.

En parlant, elle l'avait sentit défaire le nœud de sa robe de chambre et en écarter les pans pour se révéler entièrement nue. Comment se faisait-il que ce soit elle qui ait l'air d'être un oiseau prit entre les griffes d'un félin ?

- Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? s'entendit-elle dire.

- Jamais.

Elle retint une grimace quand les dents effleurèrent le bleu qu'elles lui avaient infligé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La Sauveuse allait perdre toute sorte de contrôle et la faire chavirer sous elle à même le canapé quand Regina s'éloigna soudain, laissant une vingtaine de centimètres entre elles. Ses mains se détachèrent du dossier en cuir pour parcourir son corps et Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Bois.

Elle s'exécuta, la brûlure de l'alcool ne faisant rien pour aider à hydrater sa bouche soudainement sèche.

Regina était juchée sur ses genoux, une main sur un sein, l'autre dangereusement proche de son sexe.

- Qu'…

- Chut.

Elle soutint son regard autant que possible mais quand elle se mordit la lèvre, son dos se creusant un peu plus pour la rapprocher, la jeune femme n'y teint plus et dévora du regard ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Elles gémirent toutes les deux quand la brune passa deux doigts sur toute la longueur de son intimité avant de les présenter à Emma qui la défia du regard quand elle les prit en bouche.

Quand elle en eu assez la Reine se dégagea et lui ordonna de mettre ses mains dans le dos. Ordre auquel elle obéit, réalisant trop tard le sort qui la maintint en place.

Les mains de la Reine reprirent leur place sur son corps et leurs caresses. Elle introduisit un puis deux doigts en elle, renversant la tête sous les assauts qu'elle s'infligeait. La Sauveuse quant à elle ne savait plus quoi regarder, ses yeux allant des seins tendus vers elle et qu'elle avait envie de prendre en bouche, aux lèvres pulpeuses dont le laquage disparaissait sous la morsure des dents qui l'empêchaient de crier.

- Je pensais avoir lu qu'on avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour me punir Miss Swan ?

Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa voix aussi rauque, presque enrouée par l'orgasme qui se construisait entre ses reins.

Il était hors de question qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure Regina finisse par se faire jouir elle même sur ses genoux, à quelques centimètres d'elle alors qu'elle s'était retenue de la toucher déjà plusieurs fois.

La jeune femme se força à fermer les yeux, serrant les dents sous l'effet de la concentration. Son effort ne passa pas inaperçu, son amante se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle en riant doucement.

- Concentre toi sur ton envie de moi, pas ta colère.

Est-ce que c'était comme ça que leur leçon de magie s'étaient déroulées ? Et pour ça qu'elle se sentait bien plus douée qu'elle n'aurait osé l'imaginer il y a quelques temps ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver ceux de la Reine rivés sur elle et ce fut suffisant. L'habituelle sensation qui la gagnait quand elle avait envie de se jeter furieusement sur Regina pour la débarrasser de ses habits l'envahit à nouveau, embrasant son ventre avant de s'étendre à tout son corps.

Et soudain elle était libre.

Et la colère reprit le dessus.

D'une main elle rapprocha la brune d'elle et l'embrassa avec une violence qui l'étonna elle même, s'emparant de l'autre du poignet encore entre ses jambes pour donner plus d'ampleur et de force à chaque vas et viens qu'elle avait instauré.

- Emma …

- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Elle fut tentée de tirer sur sa main quand elle la sentit se tendre, elle aurait voulu être la seule et unique raison de son orgasme, mais elle était presque certaine que l'interrompre aurait été une grave erreur.

A la place elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, apercevant à peine la vague de fumée noire qui s'était enfuie du corps de son amante avant qu'elles ne disparaissent toutes deux dans une brume blanche.

Parce que bien sûr sa magie était blanche … Elle aurait du s'en douter.

A l'étage elles atterrirent directement sur le lit de Regina qu'elle bloqua sous elle avant d'écarter ses jambes pour s'y faire une place. Elle n'eut qu'à le souhaiter pour que ses vêtement disparaissent aussi. Elle grimaça quand les talons aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, mais les yeux de la Reine s'étaient à nouveau éclairés d'un violet incandescent et elle ne résista pas à l'envie qui l'avait assaillie depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec elle ici deux jours plus tôt.

Sa langue s'enfonça directement en elle, la faisant se cambrer, une main sur la bouche pour éviter de crier, l'autre déjà dans les cheveux blonds.

Elle n'avait toujours aimé faire ça aux femmes qui avaient partagé son lit, mais depuis qu'elle en avait rêvé des mois plus tôt et depuis qu'elle y avait enfin gouté il n'y avait pas une semaine, la Sauveuse s'imaginait très bien passer des heures la tête entre les jambes de son amante.

Elle délaissa ses grands coups de langue pour caresser son clitoris de manière beaucoup moins insistante, insérant à nouveau deux doigts en elle.

- On ne joue pas.

- Je ne joue pas Regina …

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un moment et elle se demanda si sa magie était aussi apparente que celle de la Reine dans son regard. Ses doigts entamèrent un va et viens lent et elle ne résista pas à l'envie qu'elle avait depuis un moment de planter ses dents dans l'intérieur de la cuisse de Regina. Cette fois l'intéressée ne réussit pas à retenir son gémissement et sa main se crispa dans les cheveux de la blonde. Elle ne s'arrêta pas tant qu'elle ne fut pas sûre de l'avoir suffisamment marquée, le gout du sang dans la bouche qu'elle remplaça immédiatement par celui de son sexe détrempé.

Sa langue eut pour effet de faire perdre à la sorcière le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, faisant éclater le verre d'un miroir quand elle ajouta ses dents au mélange, recourbant ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amante pour atteindre son point g.

Elle sentit l'orgasme vibrer dans tout le corps de la Reine, les muscles se contracter, les talons aiguilles percer la peau dans son dos et ne s'arrêta pas quand elle entendit clairement son nom crié malgré les cuisses qui s'étaient refermées sur elle.

- Regardez-moi.

Mais Regina ne l'écoutait plus. La Sauveuse s'écarta d'elle un instant et se décida à remonter le long de son corps, traçant son chemin avec sa langue et ses dents sans arrêter le mouvement de ses doigts.

Elle eut le souffle coupé en arrivant à la hauteur de la Reine, les cheveux en bataille étalés sur les coussins, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux flamboyants d'une magie qui mit en évidence des larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Elle était magnifique.

- Restez avec moi.

Elle obtint un hochement de tête avant de refermer l'emprise d'une main sur le cou bronzé de son amante et étouffer ses gémissements d'un autre baiser.

Cette fois elle remarqua distinctement la magie qui semblait s'échapper de leurs corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre. La pièce entière était baignée dans une lueur violette et quant au lit, son ombre s'étendait disproportionnellement sur le sol clair.

Son étonnement fut exploité par la sorcière qui en profita pour essayer de reprendre le dessus, mais Emma la ramena brusquement vers elle, l'empalant sur trois doigts avant de la faire basculer à nouveau sous elle.

- Emma …

- Une dernière fois, s'il vous plaît.

Le rire rauque de la Reine fut à nouveau étouffé par la main qu'elle plaqua sur sa gorge. Mais cette fois l'intéressée avait compris, le regard fermement rivé dans les yeux verts au dessus des siens, les dents perçant les lèvres pulpeuses tandis qu'Emma donnait de plus en plus de force à ses vas et viens rendus presque impossible par les muscles qui s'étaient resserrés autour d'elle.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa gorge, recourbant ses doigts à l'intérieur de Regina qui cambra son corps brûlant contre elle. Cette fois elle ne criât pas, ce fut la Sauveuse qui poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que des ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches.

Dehors, un tonnerre assourdissant couvrit le moindre bruit, immédiatement suivi par des trombes d'eau. Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle se retrouva piégée en dessous de son amante, les mains à nouveau entravée au dessus de sa tête.

- C'est pas du jeu.

- Chut.

Une main se faufila entre ses jambes. Elle savait qu'elle était trempée et le sourire de Regina lui prouva qu'elle était parfaitement au courant.

Comme la première fois, elle ne perdit pas de temps et enfonça directement plusieurs doigts en elle, entamant un rythme soutenu qui la fit se tendre en moins d'une minute.

- Pas maintenant, lui intima-t-elle pourtant.

Et Emma eu une fois de plus l'impression que son corps la trahissait, qu'elle avait bel et bien conclu un pacte avec le diable et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus désobéir à un ordre direct de la Reine.

Elle gémit quand elle réalisa que Regina était descendue entre ses jambes et à nouveau quand elle sentit les lèvres pulpeuses se refermer sur elle.

Plusieurs fois d'affilée la brune l'amena au bord de l'orgasme pour le lui interdire. Au point de la faire trembler comme une feuille, sa magie à fleur de peau étincelant à chaque contact avec le corps de son amante.

Elle était sur le point d'éclater, de supplier, à bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux quand Regina s'écarta d'elle pour revenir à sa hauteur. Un pouce alla remplacer sa langue tandis que l'autre main remonta lentement son corps, griffant toute la longueur de ses cuisses jusqu'à son cœur où elle se posa délicatement.

- Regina …

- Non.

L'intéressée préféra vraisemblablement l'embrasser plutôt que de l'entendre protester. Elle l'empêcha également de crier lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son torse. Pas de douleur, mais de plaisir.

Quand elle croisa les yeux de la sorcière, leur iris était entièrement violet et si elle retira ses doigts de sa poitrine pour caresser un sein, ceux de l'autre main se recourbèrent en elle sans arrêter leur mouvement.

- Maintenant Emma, ordonna-t-elle.

Sa magie explosa en même temps que l'orgasme, la lumière se précipitant vers les luminaires de la pièce qui se rallumèrent tous en même temps dans l'hilarité de son hôte et s'en fut tellement bon qu'elle s'en évanouit.

.

..

.

- Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça entre nous ?

- Comme ça comment Miss Swan ?

- Magique.

- À chaque fois. Mais si vous voulez parler de notre perte de contrôle, non, uniquement dans un lit. Ou après une période d'abstinence.

- Ça nous arrive de faire abstinence ?

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de la Reine.

- Ça nous est déjà arrivé oui.

Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Rubis. À coup sûr elle saurait.

- Ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça alors de coucher avec une parfaite inconnue ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que vous allez m'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'y gagne quoi que ce soit …

- J'ai demandé son aide à Rumplestinskin.

- Et alors ?

La sauveuse se retourna pour pouvoir observer Regina. Elles n'avaient pas bougé du lit. La respiration encore un peu saccadée, les cheveux en bataille, le corps brûlant et toujours en sueur.

- Il a accepté de m'aider en l'échange d'une immunité.

- C'était très bête de votre part.

- Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Seulement vous et lui. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de sa femme ?

- Zelena ?

- Oui.

- Rien.

- C'est une sorcière elle aussi non ?

- Oui, très bon niveau, mais peu utilisé. Elle est folle de Rumple. Tant mieux pour lui.

- Est-ce que le nom de « Belle French » vous dit quelque chose ?

Quelque chose d'autre passa dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça vous dit quelque chose ! Regina il faut que je la voie. C'est très important pour moi.

- C'est une patiente de l'hôpital psychiatrique. J'ignore si vous pourrez en tirer quoi que ce soit, elle fait partie des protégés de Zelena.

- C'est à dire ?

- Elle dirige un service expérimental.

Son ton avait eu quelque chose de définitif et Emma l'observa se lever avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je vais prendre une douche. Allez vous coucher Miss Swan, nous continuerons cette conversation une autre fois.

- Mais …

Elle aperçu la Reine agiter une main dans sa direction et sentit le lit se dérober sous elle.

.

..

.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée par une main qui tapotait son épaule.

- Emma ?

Elle avait mal par tout et elle étouffa un grognement quand elle voulu se tourner, arrachant visiblement les draps collés aux griffures qu'elle avait dans le dos.

- Emma ça va ?

Snow ... Cette garce de Regina l'avait encore congédiée comme une malpropre hier soir.

- Ouais ouais ça va 'man.

Elle était nue, certainement très visiblement marquée par son amante et sa mère venait la réveiller, quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée ?

- Tu peux sortir s'il te plait. Hier soir je me suis endormie en sortant de la douche.

- Oui, oui désolée chérie, il est onze heures et comme tu ne répondais pas et ...

- Dehors.

- D'accord.

Elle attendit que Snow ait refermé la porte derrière elle pour sortir du lit, se juchant tant bien que mal sur une paire de jambes récalcitrantes. Elle avança directement jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Oh putain.

Ses cuisses étaient marquées de quatre longues traînées rouges laissées par les ongles de la Reine, son corps était parsemé de petits bleus et elle l'avait sciemment marquée dans son décolleté et son cou à plusieurs endroits. Étrangement la vue de son corps provoqua une bouffée de chaleur entre ses reins et elle espéra que sa partenaire s'était retrouvée dans le même état qu'elle. Quitte à devoir en subir les conséquences plus tard.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle réussi à estomper la marque la plus visible à la base de son cou, mais elle dut se rattraper au lavabo, manquant tomber à la renverse. Pas de magie le matin avant le petit déjeuner en conclut-elle en entendant son ventre protester. Emma enfila un bas de survêtement gris et un pull noir le moins décolleté qu'elle puisse trouver et se décida à affronter sa mère.

- Emma tu es sûre que ça va ? Le docteur Whale a dit que tu ne devais pas faire de trop longues nuit.

Si ce n'était que ça ...

- J'ai pas réussir à m'endormir tout de suite hier soir.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'étais endormie en sortant de la douche ?

- Une douche que j'ai prise à 4 heures de matin. J'ai fait un peu de sport.

- D'accord ... Henry et David sont chez Granny, tu veux passer y prendre ton déjeuner ? On pourra aller au bord de mer après si tu te sens d'attaque, tu avais proposé à Henry de promener les chiens de refuge avec lui.

- Ah oui ? Oui, avec plaisir.

- David et toi faites du volontariat là bas, expliqua-t-elle devinant sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas compris la proposition.

- D'accord.

Finalement elle opta pour le jean le moins serré qu'elle puisse trouver, serré quand même en définitive et un haut à décolleté rond qui masquait tout ce qui aurait pu paraître suspect. Ses éternelles bottes furent enfilées à la va vite en même temps qu'une veste en jean assortie qui était restée pendue dans le hall.

Dehors sa mère la conduisit jusqu'à une voiture garée devant chez elle.

- Tu as une voiture ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

- Oui pourquoi ?

Elle observa un instant la vieille ford fiesta bleue pale avant de monter à bord. Elle n'avait pas l'air cabossée alors sa mère devait à peu près savoir conduire.

Elle comprit après deux minutes de trajet que si la voiture n'était pas abîmée c'était probablement parce que Snow n'avait jamais dépassé les 30 km/h et elle fit même l'effort de sortir au plus vite de la voiture, ignorant les protestations de tous ses muscles et rejoignant Henry et son père à une table du restaurant.

- Salut 'Man. Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ?

- Pas encore gamin, mais je sais qu'on doit passer l'aprem ensemble.

Une lueur qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement s'alluma dans ses yeux, mais elle en fut rapidement distraite par Rubis qui déposa un plateau sur sa table.

- J'ai encore rien commandé ...

- C'est de la part de ta meilleure amie. Tu devrais prendre une douche.

- Quoi ?

Elle en avait pris une rapide avant de se changer, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour corroborer avec l'histoire racontée à sa mère quand elle l'avait sortie du lit. Mais la serveuse ne lui répondit pas, lui adressant simplement un clin d'œil.

Elle oublia assez vite la question au profit de son assiette d'œufs brouillés et de bacon, bientôt accompagnés d'un dessert au chocolat. Quand elle y repensa, sa meilleure amie était déjà en grande conversation avec Graham et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand la malédiction avait été brisée, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et s'était souvent dit que si Rubis avait pu trouver son âme soeur, c'était certainement en la personne du chasseur. Aujourd'hui ce devait être possible.

- Salut Love.

Trop absorbée par ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas vu Hook se glisser à leur table, tapant dans la main d'Henry.

- Te fatigue pas, même sans mes souvenirs tu m'intéresse toujours pas.

- En fait, je venais vérifier si tu étais toujours partante pour le week end prochain.

- J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi ?

- Non Love, je n'ai même pas essayé, j'ai un contrat d'exclusivité avec ma Reine. Snow m'a proposé une jolie somme pour votre sortie en famille, est-ce que ça tient toujours ?

- Pardon ?

Ses yeux bleus la dévisagèrent avec un sourire malin.

- Bien sûr que ça tient ! entendit-elle Snow répondre.

Mais elle ne quitta pas des yeux le pirate jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une canne le fasse tressaillir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle remarqua son poing se serrer. Qu'importe la réalité, ils ne s'aimaient toujours pas.

- Hors de ma vue pirate.

Emma le regarda sourire faussement à sa mère et à elle, les yeux toujours emplis d'une fierté qu'elle avait envie de lui piétiner à coup de bulldozer.

Apparemment si « Pas de Hook » faisait partie de ses post-it, ce n'était pas une règle que semblait respecter Regina. L'idée fit crépiter des étincelles de magie dans la paume de sa main sous le regard intrigué de Gold qui se tenait toujours debout à côté de la table.

- Miss Swan tâchez de reprendre vos esprits quand vous passerez dans mon magasin après votre repas, vous n'avez pas les moyens de payer pour les dégâts que vous pourriez y faire.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant l'invitation et se retourna vers sa mère en essayant d'étouffer l'orage qui grondait à l'intérieur d'elle même.

Génial. Elle était jalouse.


	4. Chapter 4

- _Je viens de me rendre compte que le résumé ne correspond plus du tout à l'histoire, mais bon … S'il a réussi à en accrocher quelques un(e)s je ne vais pas le changer ^^_

_Bref, voilà la suite les zamis =) _

_Merci encore à celles qui laissent des commentaires , c'est un salaire très généreux et souvent constructif !_

.

..

.

Aujourd'hui son emploi du temps allait être serré. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir prendre le temps de parler à Rubis entre quatre yeux, elle devait passer l'après-midi avec son fils et elle était censée retrouver Gold dans son magasin entre les deux.

Elle observa son fils plongé dans une conversation animée avec David et tous deux s'arrêtèrent quand ils le remarquèrent. Que mijotaient-ils ?

Elle se décida à finir son milk shake d'un trait et laissa sa mère à la lecture du journal pour s'avancer vers le comptoir.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

La louve eut un demi sourire avant de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon et de se rapprocher.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

- En privé ?

Elle haussa un sourcil mais lui fit signe de la suivre dans l'arrière cuisine où Granny fronça les sourcils en les voyant passer.

- _Deux minutes ! _Pas plus !

- Oui Granny !

Sa meilleure amie referma la porte de la réserve derrière elle et croisa les bras, adossée à un mur en pierre en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

- Euh … J'ai deux questions à te poser.

- J'écoute.

- Est-ce qu'on s'est disputées Regina et moi, dernièrement ?

- Carrément oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Tu es venue saoule à ma porte un soir ya un mois, t'étais vraiment dans un piteux état. Tu revenais de chez Regina mais t'as rien voulu me dire.

- Et t'as pas une petite idée ?

- Nope. Mais vous vous êtes fait la guerre pendant deux semaines, ta magie a fait n'importe quoi, t'as foutu le feu chez toi trois fois. Et puis ça s'est arrêté alors je suppose que vous vous êtes remises ensemble.

- Et t'as aucune idée ?

- Non, désolée …

- D'accord …

- Ta deuxième question ? Avant que Granny ne s'impatiente …

- Est-ce que tu sors avec Graham ?

- Quoi ?

Les yeux de la brune s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise, mais elle n'en crut pas un mot.

- Sors avec lui, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Tss.

Rubis se contenta de sortir de la pièce en souriant et un seau d'eau froide lui tomba sur la tête quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Graham était mort dans sa réalité. Et si elle arrivait à briser la malédiction ? Il mourrait certainement instantanément …

Elle voulu courir après sa meilleure amie, mais fut arrêtée net par la vue de Régina appuyée contre le comptoir, du café à la main. A emporter remarqua-t-elle, heureusement.

Pourtant elle était encore là et elle parlait à Rubis.

La jeune femme resta si longtemps immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle fut bousculée par Granny, les bras chargés d'un plateau de pâtisserie à exposer en vitrine.

La tempête de représailles qu'elle essuya lorsque la propriétaire du restaurant fut obligée de faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter attira l'attention de plusieurs clients dont le Maire qui leva un sourcil amusé. Mais elle refusa de croiser son regard une seconde de plus et retourna s'asseoir auprès de sa mère.

- L'horoscope dit que tu vas faire des découvertes bouleversantes aujourd'hui Emma. Tu crois que ça veut dire que tu vas retrouver la mémoire ?

- Qui l'écrit ? Une _vraie_ voyante ?

- Rafiki. Tu sais le ...

- Le singe du Roi Lion ?

- Chut ! Il n'aime pas trop cette comparaison.

Elle allait répliquer quand un mug de café apparu en face d'elle accompagné d'une main parfaitement manucurée. Elle leva les yeux pour remarquer que Regina observait sans gène son décolleté, les yeux plissés, certainement intriguée par l'absence de trace.

- Il est empoisonné ?

- Le prochain le sera si vos papiers ne sont pas sur mon bureau demain matin 8h.

Elle ne rajouta rien et partit en direction de la sortie, accompagnée par Graham qui semblait vouloir lui parler d'un sujet qui lui tenait à coeur.

- Depuis quand Regina m'offre-t-elle du café ?

- Tu devrais pas le boire chérie. Elle n'est plus du genre à empoisonner quelqu'un mais il y a deux semaines elle avait quand même mis un vomitif dans ton milk shake avant que tu n'ailles au conseil municipal.

Un effet secondaire de leur dispute certainement. Elle grimaça, heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à conserver ce genre de souvenirs. Son portable vibra et elle ne fut presque pas étonnée de voir que l'intéressée lui avait envoyé un message. Un simple " _Buvez, Miss Swan_ " auquel elle obéit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- J'aime vivre dangereusement, expliqua-t-elle à sa mère.

Elle du étouffer le petit cri qu'elle failli pousser en sentant une brûlure parcourir son corps. Elle se figea un instant pour combattre la douleur avant de remarquer qu'elle s'était cantonnée là où elle avait vu les griffures et les bleus ce matin dans sa salle de bain. Discrètement elle souleva son pull pour observer une marque rouge s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître.

Son portable vibra à nouveau.

_" De rien. J'attends les formulaires demain matin. Venez en personne_. "

La jeune femme choisit de ne pas répondre. Son sourire honnête s'était immédiatement évanoui à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait découvert ce matin. Qui était-t-elle dans cette réalité pour accepter de servir d'amuse gueule au Maire ? Elle décida d'effacer toute pensée relative à la mère adoptive de son fils pour le moment et de s'investir dans la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère. Au moins ici tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre elles et elle n'avait pas l'impression gênante qui la poursuivait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face de sa mère dans_ sa_ réalité. Ici elle retrouvait un mélange presque parfait entre le comportement maternel et celui de bonne amie.

.

..

.

Elle réussit à s'éclipser juste après avoir laissé Henry passer chez eux pour se changer. Filant en voiture jusqu'au magasin de Gold.

- Vous allez mieux Miss Swan ?

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour moi ?

- Oui et non. Votre malédiction ne ressemble à aucune de celles que j'ai pu rencontrer.

- Une sorcière aurait pu la créer ?

Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit que Zelena était sans aucun doute la sorcière en question mais après tout c'était un des êtres les plus malins qu'elle avait rencontré, il devait bien s'en douter. Et s'il ne soulevait pas le sujet, inutile de le faire à sa place.

- Dans quel but ?

- Et si la sorcière s'était raté ?

- Le sort aurait échoué.

- Si elle n'avait pas eu tous les ingrédients nécessaires ? Si ...

Elle se rappela soudain de la seule question que Regina avait posé à son miroir. _Son miroir ! _Où était Sidney ? Elle devait lui parler !

- Et si elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à sacrifier ce qu'elle avait de plus cher ?

- Regina avait essayé avec son cheval, ça n'a pas marché.

- Mais dans l'absolu, si elle avait pu trouver un remplaçant ? Ou quelque chose d'assez proche pour faire marcher la malédiction, mais qui aurait des effets secondaires non désirés ?

Les yeux de Gold se plissèrent.

- Possible.

Il avait l'air déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant elle.

- Et faire revenir des morts à la vie, c'est pas censé être impossible ? Quel genre de magie peut faire ça ?

- Les voyages dans le temps.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Quel bordel cette malédiction. Soit c'était de la magie extrêmement puissante et contrôlée, soit c'était un raté international qui avait aboutit à un semblant de réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez trouvé sinon ?

- Une potion. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de votre magie.

- Je ne vous donnerai rien.

- Une partie infime. C'est un composant.

- Comment puis-je être certaine que vous n'allez pas vous en servir pour autre chose ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Montrez moi la recette.

- _La recette_ ?

Le choix des mots le fit sourire, mais il agita quand même deux doigts pour lui présenter un parchemin écrit dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Rassurée ? se moqua-t-il.

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Pas le moins du monde.

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez passé un marché avec moi Gold, ok ? Le moindre pas de travers et je n'hésiterai pas à le rompre le moment venu.

- Je m'en rappelle Miss Swan, répondit-il un sourire en coin en lui tendant une fiole alambiquée.

- Elle est censée faire quoi cette potion ?

- Débloquer la mémoire d'un être doté de magie.

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de tendre une main au dessus de la fiole. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre, mais son corps ici était beaucoup mieux entrainé à la magie qu'avant et il lui suffit de le vouloir pour qu'une goute de liquide doré suinte de sa paume jusque dans le contenant en verre.

- Parfait.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?

- C'est déjà bien plus que vous n'auriez jamais trouvé sans mon aide Miss Swan. Je réfléchis encore.

- Vous vous rappelez de tout ce que je vous ai raconté Gold ? mon histoire …

- Dans le moindre détail Miss Swan, pourquoi ?

- Quand on m'a ramenée dans la forêt enchantée, Regina a préparé une potion pour que je retrouve mes souvenirs.

- Oui, mais Regina avait elle même lancé la malédiction, elle pouvait la contrer beaucoup plus facilement.

- Je vois…

Elle hésita un instant avant de le remercier et de sortir du magasin.

.

..

.

La jeune femme rejoignit immédiatement sa maison où elle trouva Henry déjà prêt dans le salon.

- On y va ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là bas Henry ?

- Des animaux.

Et elle comprit. Son engouement pour cette sortie venait forcément d'un animal. Un animal qu'il allait essayer de lui faire adopter.

Elle ne laissa pas paraître ses conclusions de peur qu'elle soit hâtives. Elle choisit d'aller jusqu'au bord de mer à pieds et en profita pour parler avec son fils.

- Henry ?

- Hum ?

Une fois qu'il ne serait plus absorbé par son téléphone.

- Lâche ça un peu. J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Il empocha de façon dramatique son smartphone et la dévisagea tout en continuant à avancer.

- De quoi ?

- De toi ? Tu sais que je n'ai plus de souvenirs.

- Ça te reviendra. On s'aime, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Cette fois il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux et elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit sa meilleure amie. Il avait un bon fond. Et elle décida de lui donner sa chance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Regina ?

- Elle est canon.

_Oh mon Dieu._

- Non gamin, pas dans ce sens là.

- Je l'aime bien. Elle a de la classe et de l'influence, on la respecte autrement que Gold même si on sait qu'elle est aussi terrible que lui.

- Et Zelena ?

- Bof. Je la côtoie pas trop.

- Mais Regina si ?

- Non, mais c'est dur de la rater.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas réfléchir au sens des mots de son fils. Si jamais il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit il allait être traumatisé à vie.

- C'était qui tu crois dans la forêt enchantée ?

- Regina ? La Méchante Reine !

- Non, non pas Regina ! Je suis la fille de Blanche Neige, tu crois que je n'aurais pas retenu un détail pareil ?

- Je sais pas …

- Je parlais de Zelena.

- Facile. La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

- Sérieux ?

- Sa garde robe est composée à 90% de vert et elle ne se baigne jamais l'été.

- Tu crois qu'elle fond au contact de l'eau ?

- Je sais pas. Peut être. Non, comment elle ferait pour se laver ?

La jeune femme eut du mal à retenir un éclat de rire et passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils. Quelque part, bien caché derrière les masques de la malédiction, se cachait bel et bien son Henry.

Sur la plage elle aperçu le pick up de son père vers lequel Henry couru immédiatement pour l'aider à décharger les caisses du coffre.

Un à un les chiens furent lâchés et Emma les observa tous en se demandant lequel son fils allait vouloir lui faire adopter. Il n'aurait pas voulu un chat ? Elle était persuadée que Regina aurait largement préféré un chat … Et si elle craquait, comment réagirait la mère adoptive de son fils quand il ramènerait un chien dans son manoir ?

Elle décida d'oublier la question le temps de s'amuser à courir avec – ou plutôt après - un lévrier afghan. Archie était venu les assister et elle remarqua Pongo toujours en pleine forme. Le psychologue lui proposa une séance gratuite, mais elle préféra ignorer la suggestion au profit d'une partie de ballon avec un labrador. C'était pas mal un labrador non ?

Ou un Husky ! Il y en avait un qu'Henry envoyait régulièrement à l'eau chercher un morceau de bois flotté. Et puis elle remarqua ses coups d'œil fréquents vers la voiture et quand son regard suivi le sien elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

La bête aurait pu la broyer en un coup de mâchoire et certainement se battre à armes égales avec Rubis à la pleine lune. Grand, entièrement noir, les oreilles droites, assis sur pates arrières il semblait regarder de haut les autres chiens qui s'amusaient plus bas d'une façon qui lui rappela étrangement le Maire.

Impossible qu'elle ait approuvé un choix pareil. Une idée qui la fit sourire.

Emma confia son ballon à Archie et se dirigea vers le chien qui l'observa arriver sans battre des cils.

- Alors, on aime pas bouger mon grand ?

Le chien s'intéressa à elle pour la jauger et se décida à l'approcher d'une démarche lente et désinvolte, la contournant en la reniflant.

- Je te préviens, j'ai de la magie et un gamin qui veut t'adopter, c'est le moment de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers son fils qui avait tout arrêté pour l'observer, mais se remit en action sans aucune discrétion.

Le chien quant à lui ne bougeait plus et elle s'approcha un peu plus pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et chercher la médaille qui pendait autour de son cou.

- Storm, lut-elle à voix haute. Ça te va bien.

- Il est beau non ?

Elle sourit à la question de son fils qui s'était finalement rapproché d'elle.

- Pas mal. Mais pas très affectueux.

Comme pour la contredire l'intéressé se rapprocha du jeune homme pour aller nicher sa tête entre ses jambes.

- Il est juste pas très habitué à le montrer. Ses anciens maîtres l'ont uniquement élevé pour qu'il se batte, il ne connaissait pas autre chose.

- Et pourquoi lui ? Tu as l'air de t'amuser plus facilement avec les autres ...

Henry leva les yeux vers elle, certainement intrigué qu'elle ne prétende plus ignorer ses intentions et encore plus que sa réponse ne soit pas négative de but en blanc.

- J'aime les défis. Et il est magnifique. Je suis sûr que l'avoir à ses côtés dans la rue doit en jeter.

- Tu veux impressionner une fille ?

- Pas besoin d'un chien, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est des responsabilités tu sais ... J'irais pas tous les jours faire mon footing avec lui, et quand il pleuvra il faudra aussi le faire sortir ...

- J'ai plus huit ans maman, je sais tout ça ...

- Je ... Je vais y réfléchir ok ?

Comme si il l'avait compris le chien s'écarta de son fils pour se retourner vers elle et la fixer de ses grands yeux caramel. Un instant il avait l'air distant et froid et celui d'après il ressemblait à un chiot perdu. Quel acteur !

.

..

.

En début d'après midi après avoir convaincu ses parents que le poste de police serait également une source de souvenirs exploitables, Emma put s'asseoir dans son fauteuil fétiche et prendre le temps de contempler son bureau.

Il arborait un cadre photo d'elle et Henry beaucoup plus jeune, à Boston lui semblait-il devant un sapin de Noël qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Dans ses tiroirs elle trouva une paire de menotte supplémentaire, plusieurs livres en cours de lecture, un cahier de mots croisés, une collection de notes de services en provenance de la mairie et une trousse remplie de stylos usagés.

Sur son ordinateur elle s'étonna du fond d'écran impersonnel, le logo de la ville et s'attaqua directement aux mails où elle trouva sans surprise des échanges avec la mère adoptive d'Henry. Finalement elle tomba sur les papiers qui lui avaient été vraisemblablement remis la semaine dernière et les remplit sans grande conviction, inventant les trois quarts des requêtes.

Il était plus de cinq heures quand elle eut fini et se décida à étirer ses jambes. À pieds elle rentra jusque chez elle où elle trouva Henry dans le salon avec un ami à lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ils s'affrontaient à un jeu de guerre qu'elle n'avait bien sûr aucun souvenir de lui avoir acheté et que Regina n'aurait pas approuvé.

Une impression de lassitude s'abattit soudain sur ses épaules et elle les salua rapidement avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain où elle remplit la baignoire d'eau brulante et ajouta des produits moussants.

Elle se sentait seule.

La tête appuyée contre le rebord en marbre elle ne remarqua même pas les premières larmes qui coulèrent et la migraine qui prit le dessus la força à fermer les yeux.

Emma se réveilla plus de deux heures plus tard. L'eau était froide et son téléphonait dans un coin de la pièce, posé sur ses vêtements jetés en vrac.

Par réflexe elle agita la main et le bain retrouva une température agréable tandis que son téléphone volait à sa rencontre.

- Oui ?

Ses doigts fripés avaient du mal à maintenir leur emprise sur l'engin.

- Miss Swan, j'ai ce que vous voulez.

- Gold.

Le nom était sorti avec une note de soulagement qui l'étonna.

- Passez demain dans la journée.

- Je peux venir tout de suite.

- Je suis occupé. Demain.

La ligne fut coupée, mais son sourire était revenu.

Elle enfila le premier peignoir qu'elle trouva et se faufila jusque dans son dressing pour trouver un pyjama. Un jogging gris et blanc fit l'affaire.

En bas elle fut choquée de constater qu'Henry était en train de cuisiner un plat tout à fait acceptable pour elle et lui et le remercia en lui autorisant à rester dans le canapé jusqu'à près de minuit devant la télévision avec elle.

Son fils fini par aller se coucher et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère. Dans le salon, elle tourna en rond une longue demie heure, essayant en vain de s'approprier les lieux.

Sa chambre lui plaisait plus que tout autre pièce, mais elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'y sentir chez elle.

Qui était cette Emma qu'elle était dans cette réalité ? Comment pouvaient-elles être si différentes ?

Son attention fut attirée par une malle qu'elle aperçu sous son lit encore taché du sang qu'elle y avait laissé la veille.

- Allez Emma, dis moi que tu avais un journal intime.

Son murmure lui sembla se répercuter sur tous les murs de la pièce pour troubler le silence parfait de la maison. Idem du bruissement de la malle sur l'immense tapi qui recouvrait presque la totalité de sa chambre.

- Waw.

Des liasses de billets de 500 avaient soigneusement étaient empilées dans un coin de la malle, d'où sortait-elle cet argent ? Chasseuse de prime n'avait jamais autant rapporté …

Quelques photos avaient été rangées dans un petit album, principalement d'elle et d'Henry. Certaines avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle trouva également deux coffrets, l'un contenant un solitaire qui lui allait parfaitement mais qu'elle doutait fortement avoir acheté pour elle. A moins qu'elle ait été fiancée avant de venir vivre à Storybrook ? Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Henry.

Elle eut à nouveau la désagréable impression d'avoir volé la place de quelqu'un. Au final, cette malédiction était plutôt bien faite, au point même de la faire douter sur sa propre existence.

Dans le deuxième coffret elle trouva un bracelet qui la fascina immédiatement. Un serpent en or blanc serti de diamants noirs. À qui avait-elle volé ça ? Elle ne résista pas à la tentation de l'enfiler et fit un bond quand le serpent s'anima autour de son poignet pour venir l'enserrer.

Une douleur vive la parcourue et elle dut se laisser tomber à terre pour ne pas crier. Une myriade d'émotions contradictoires s'emparèrent d'elles avant de la laisser haletante sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle était en colère. Et elle ne savait pas après quoi.

Son téléphone vibra à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

_« Enlevez immédiatement ça. »_

Regina … Elle aurait du se douter que le bracelet avait un quelconque lien avec elle. Ce n'était certainement pas dans son ancienne vie qu'elle aurait put dégoter un objet pareil.

« _Pas avant de savoir ce que c'est. »_

Son ventre se retourna en un étrange mélange de frustration et de tristesse avant qu'elle ne reçoive le prochain message.

« _Un artefact que vous m'avez confisqué. Immédiatement Miss Swan ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes »._

Etrangement les derniers mots lui firent se précipiter sur le fermoir pour détacher le serpent qui sauta lui même dans la boîte qu'elle referma avec hâte.

.

..

.

Cette nuit là elle mit une éternité à s'endormir.

.

..

.

Henry allait apparemment seul à l'école depuis un bon moment et il était sur le point de partir quand elle descendit dans la cuisine le lendemain matin.

- Tu es en retard, lui annonça-t-il et elle eut l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés.

- Je suis amnésique.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Il disparut dans le couloir et elle fut laissée seule devant un bol de café qu'elle avala en vitesse, décidée à prendre un petit déjeuner plus copieux avec sa meilleure amie.

Ce matin en se réveillant la jeune femme avait trouvé un nouveau message de Regina sur son téléphone. Direct et présomptueux il lui ordonnait de mettre « _Chemisier rouge et jean noir _». Dans son dressing elle repéra sans nul doute le chemisier à moitié transparent et au col en cuir dont la Reine avait voulu parler mais elle prit un malin plaisir à mettre un haut blanc décolleté avec un jean qui lui parut une taille en dessous de la sienne. Elle enfila un blouson en cuir beige assorti à ses bottes et lança un grand sourire à son reflet avant de sortir de chez elle.

Il était déjà plus de huit heures quand elle arriva chez Granny et sourit intérieurement en repensant à la requête du Maire la veille. Elle ne serait pas à l'heure.

- Salut Rubis.

- Comment tu vas chérie ?

- Ça peut aller je crois. J'ai besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner s'il te plait, je dois voir Regina dans la mâtiné.

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un sourire en coin qui l'amusa, mais toute remarque fut rapidement coupée quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit en grand devant Hook.

Emma fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la porte s'était ouverte avant lui.

- Comment ça se fait que la porte ne s'ouvre pas pour moi aussi ?

- Parce que tu te la pètes pas avec ta magie je suppose …

- Il a de la magie ?

- Regina lui en a donné, oui.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas Emma, je ne suis pas spécialiste. Mais Graham et lui peuvent faire certains trucs, déplacer des objets, se téléporter ou décupler leurs forces. Rien de spectaculaire, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

C'était faux. Depuis quand Regina s'était-elle constitué une armée dotée de pouvoirs magiques ? Et comment sa sœur avait-elle pu laisser passer ça ?

Rubis déposa une boite de pâtisseries devant elle avant de s'intéresser à un autre client. Le restaurant était bondé et elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'interroger ce matin. Tant pis, ce n'était pas le plus pressant.

Elle s'excusa et sortit de l'établissement en mordant à pleines dents dans un donut au chocolat.

Il était un peu plus de huit heures et demi quand elle atteignit le magasin du Tenébreux et s'effaça pour laisser sortir Zelena tout sourire une fois de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aussi tôt ici Emma ?

- Des questions … Je commence à retrouver ma mémoire, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire le tri …

- Oh …

Son regard clair la sonda un instant avant qu'elle ne batte des cils et que toute trace d'inquiétude ne soit remplacée par un éclat amical.

- Je suis sûre qu'il saura vous aider. C'est l'homme de toutes les situations.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit dans la direction du centre ville. Quelle sorte de confiance en elle avait-elle ? Elle aurait mis la main à couper qu'à sa place Regina l'aurait déjà démasquée et menacée.

- Miss Swan, vous comptez rentrer ?

La voix de Gold lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte en verre et elle s'exécuta.

- Où est la potion ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi Emma.

- Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur Gold.

Il haussa un sourcil mais se contenta de se baisser sous son comptoir pour en faire sortir un gobelet de café fumant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Votre potion Miss Swan.

- Ça sent étrangement le café …

- Parce que je doute que Regina avale sans sourciller le contenu d'une fiole en verre.

- Comment vous savez que je vais le donner à Regina ?

- À qui d'autre ?

- J'aurais pu choisir la fée Bleue ou bien vous ?

- La potion n'aurait aucun effet sur moi puisque je l'ai créée et nous savons tous deux que la fée bleue est une incompétente.

Pour clore la discussion il lui tendit le gobelet brûlant qu'elle accepta.

- Merci Gold. Si ça marche, je vous revaudrai ça.

- Je l'espère Emma …

Elle ne répondit pas et décida cette fois d'utiliser sa magie pour apparaître dans le commissariat sous le regard étonné de Robin des bois. Elle lui adressa un simple salut de la tête avant de récupérer les papiers qu'elle avait rempli la veille et de réapparaître devant le bureau du Maire.

- Elle est de mauvaise humeur, la prévint la secrétaire.

- Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

- Bonne chance Sheriff.

Deux coups frappés à la porte lui valurent un « entrez » sec et Regina ne daigna même pas lever les yeux des papiers qu'elle était en train d'examiner.

La jeune femme avança jusqu'au bureau en bois noir pour y poser son dossier et le gobelet de café. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que la Reine décida de lever les yeux vers elle.

Et ce qu'elle dut voir ne lui plut pas.

- Vous vous croyez maligne Miss Swan ?

Son regard examinait sa tenue et l'intéressée cru y voir l'envie qu'elle avait de lui arracher ses vêtements pour la punir de ne pas avoir suivi ses instructions. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du. Mais la raison pour laquelle il ne fallait pas lui revint en tête et elle se renfrogna. Dans quelques minutes elle retrouverai _sa _Regina, elle ne s'excuserait pas avant.

- J'ai eu un petit problème de transport, répondit-elle en prenant sciemment la remarque pour un problème avec l'heure de son arrivée.

La Reine ne répondit pas, se contentant d'examiner une fois de plus sa tenue avant de se lever lentement, déployant sa silhouette enveloppée dans une robe bleu nuit.

- Mais je vous ai app…

- Silence.

L'ordre raisonna dans toute la pièce avant de venir s'écraser sur elle, la force de la magie qui y avait été introduite la propulsant contre une bibliothèque.

Immobilisée, elle observa la sorcière s'avancer jusqu'à la toucher.

- Mes ordres doivent-être obéis Emma.

- Je suis pas votre esclave Regina, si j'ai env…

Mais la brune la coupa en s'emparant de sa bouche, une main tenant fermement son menton.

- Non !

Malgré la pression elle avait réussi à se dégager et put apercevoir le choc dans les yeux de la Reine qui avait sans nul doute compris le sens dans lequel elle venait d'employer le mot. Il y eut un grondement et tous ses muscles se tendirent avant d'entendre le bruit de son poing s'écraser contre le meuble contre lequel elle l'avait bousculée.

Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua les marques rouges autour de son poignet droit mais ne put y accorder plus d'attention que ça.

Cette fois elle avait réellement l'air en colère, les sourcils froncés, le souffle court, ses yeux essayèrent de la sonder un instant, mais elle sembla abandonner.

- _Mon_ Emma ne désobéit pas à ce genre d'ordres.

Quelque chose se retourna en elle en l'entendant dire « _Mon Emma »_ mais elle répliqua aussitôt.

- Je croyais que nous avions déjà établi que je n'étais pas l'Emma que vous connaissez ?

- Miss Swan vous ne connaissez rien à la magie, il ne peut pas exister deux versions de vous si différentes … Quand bien même cette histoire de malédiction était vraie, vous ne seriez qu'une version de vous avec des variables différentes.

- Et bien imaginez Regina un monde dans lequel on aurait jamais tué votre premier amour, imaginez un monde où vous auriez reçu tout l'amour nécessaire de votre mère, ces … _variables …_ ne vous auraient-elles pas radicalement changée ? Je ne …

- Stop.

Une main vint à nouveau enserrer son cou.

- Aucune malédiction ne peut changer le destin. Snow et Charming se sont débrouillés pour se retrouver malgré _ma_ malédiction et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'en a jamais été de plus spectaculaire. J'aurais pu créer cent milles univers différents et vous seriez toujours arrivée ce matin dans mon bureau avec la tenue que je vous avais choisie.

- Tout ça pour un chemisier Regina ? Et est-ce que vous comparez notre … _histoire_, à celle de mes parents ?

Sûrement après la façon dont elle osait la traiter, elle n'était pas en train d'insinuer que …

- Non !

La prise sur son cou s'intensifia et elle sentit sa magie se réveiller, forçant certainement la sorcière à la lâcher avant de s'éloigner avec dédain.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de chemisier Miss Swan, c'est une histoire d'équilibre. Je peux vivre avec l'idée qu'il existe une malédiction dont je n'ai pas encore conscience, mais pas avec celle de savoir que tout ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâti n'est que poussière.

- Regina vous avez bâti vous même ce village et même si vous ne vous le rappelez pas encore, nous formons une famille. Vous avez élevé un fils extraordinaire et si vous me faites confiance …

- Non, fut-elle à nouveau coupée.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Non. Non je ne vous fais pas confiance et non je ne boirai pas ce café qui pue la magie noire de Gold. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue n'est-ce pas Emma Swan ?

- N… Oui. Parce que j'ai besoin de vous pour nous sortir tous de là. Nous faisons une bonne équipe.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de l'Emma que je connais, pas d'une pâle copie qui sait à peine où elle en est. Vous pouvez prendre la porte.

Cette fois elle vit rouge et comme la veille ses poings se refermèrent sur des étincelles de magie blanche.

- Certainement pas.

Elle se rapprocha du Maire qui s'était réfugiée auprès de la fenêtre de son bureau et ne contrôla absolument pas la magie qui s'échappa d'elle pour aller exploser les ampoules de tous les lustres. Qu'avait-elle contre les lampes ?

- _Ma _Regina est peut-être une femme autoritaire, mais elle me respecte. Je ne suis pas une prostituée qu'on peut appeler et jeter après usage. Je ne suis pas votre possession et si vous croyez avoir raison en disant que plusieurs versions de moi ne peuvent pas radicalement changer, _l'_Emma que vous connaissez a des sentiments pour vous et vous bafouez tout ce qu'elle vous offre en allant coucher avec un pirate alcoolique dès que vous n'avez plus besoin d'elle.

La Reine laissa échapper un soupir de dédain qui alla embuer la vitre en face d'elle.

- Hook n'a pas mis une main sur moi depuis des lustres.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a insinué hier.

Elle la vit sourire dans le reflet de la fenêtre et sentit son soulagement. Elle comprit avant même qu'elle ne parle qu'elle pensait avoir touché le fond du problème qui lui permettrait de reprendre la main.

- Vous êtes jalouse ?

- Oui, je suis jalouse Regina, on a va pas tourner autour du pot et je crois que vous l'êtes aussi. C'est pas la raison pour laquelle je me comporte de cette manière.

Elle se retourna et leurs regards se rencontrèrent presque à hauteur égale, les petits talons de ses bottes compensant l'écart creusé par les talons aiguilles des escarpins noirs.

Ce fut elle qui regarda ses lèvres la première, mais ce fut Regina qui anéantit tout espace entre elle pour l'embrasser et elle sentit clairement la note de soulagement dans le gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper quand la Sauveuse fit pression derrière ses cuisses pour qu'elles viennent s'accrocher autour de ses hanches.

Elle ne fut pas dérangée plus d'une seconde à l'idée de la plaquer contre la vitre où tout le monde aurait pu les voir. Rien n'importait plus vraiment quand Regina était aussi prêt d'elle.

Elle fit glisser une main le long des bas en soie pour atteindre le porte jarretelles et …

- Oh mon dieu …

- Juste moi.

Regina ne portait aucun sous vêtement et si elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec insolence, elle ne rajouta rien, préférant renverser la tête contre la vitre glacée quand deux doigts tracèrent la longueur de son intimité avant de s'y introduire sans préambule.

Le gémissement qu'elle poussa se répercuta dans tout le corps d'Emma. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elle était née pour donner du plaisir à cette femme. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait jamais vue.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de changer de position et recourba immédiatement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amante dont les ongles griffèrent son cou pour la rapprocher d'elle et étouffer ses gémissements dans un baiser qu'elle domina largement malgré la situation.

- Miss Swan, faites moi jouir.

L'ordre murmuré contre son oreille par des lèvres laquées de rouge la fit frissonner et elle retira ses doigts pour en ajouter un supplémentaire, donnant plus de force à chaque vas et viens avec des coups de bassin. Derrière elles la vitre craqua, mais Regina la prévint d'un regard que ce n'était pas le problème le plus urgent.

Quand elle jouit la Reine n'hésita pas une seconde à enfoncer ses dents dans le cuir de son blouson beige qui étouffa à peine son cri. Dommage, elle aurait adoré voir le regard de sa secrétaire si elle n'avait pas pu le retenir plus que ça.

Lentement elle la reposa à terre, les jambes encore tremblantes sur les talons aiguilles.

- Regina …

- Il faudra attendre ce soir pour que la faveur soit retournée j'en ai peur.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas … Enfin, si, mais j'allais … La potion de Gold Regina s'il vous plaît …

Le regard d'ébène se figea, les yeux soudain plissés et assombris. Elle n'avait pas un cheveu déplacé et si elle n'était pas en train de réajuster sa robe en allant s'asseoir à son bureau, Emma elle même aurait douté qu'elle venait de la faire jouir contre une fenêtre à la vue de tous moins d'une minute auparavant.

- Miss Swan, que ce soit clair, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous n'êtes pas la personne que je connais, j'ai beau avoir du mal à résister à nos … interludes, il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à avaler une potion de la part de la première venue.

- De la …

- Vous pouvez sortir, je vous contacterai.

- Regina …

- Immédiatement.

Comment osait-elle lui parler comme ça ? Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire avaler cette potion de force et qu'importe ce que dirait _sa_ Regina quand elle découvrirait la vérité.

Les poings serrés elle s'approcha une dernière fois du bureau pour récupérer le gobelet toujours fumant et sortit de la pièce sous le regard réprobateur de la secrétaire qui avait peut-être entendu quelque chose finalement.

Elle descendit presque en courant les escaliers de la mairie et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sur le parvis pour sortir son téléphone.

« _C'est bon pour le chien gamin _».

Et il vivrait chez Regina quand la malédiction serait brisée décida-t-elle.

- On a l'air contrarié Love, remarqua une voix pas très loin d'elle.

- J'suis vraiment pas d'humeur Hook …

Mais elle remarqua Graham aux côtés du pirate et elle n'eut même pas à forcer le sourire qui illumina son visage. Il lui avait manqué. Il fallait qu'elle soit son amie. Elle s'approcha de lui mais remarqua qu'il la fixait avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle soudain suspicieuse.

- Euh … Vous avez un peu de …

Il désigna son visage.

- De rouge à lèvres love, précisa le capitaine en s'approchant d'elle pour lui arracher le gobelet des mains.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'avait pas pensé à se regarder dans un miroir avant de sortir du bureau du Maire. C'était certainement aussi la raison pour laquelle sa secrétaire l'avait regardé aussi bizarrement.

Elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche, geste très peu gracieux mais toute préoccupation qu'elle avait le concernant s'évanoui quand elle vit le pirate porter le gobelet à sa bouche.

- Hook !

Mais le cri ne l'arrêta pas et loin de se précipiter sur lui pour l'empêcher d'avaler la mixture, elle se retrouva figée sur place par la peur.

Quand Hook croisa son regard, la lueur maligne qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé ici n'était plus présente dans ses yeux bleus.

- Emma.

- Oh merde.

Entre ses mains le gobelet s'évapora en une fumée rouge, certainement la signature de Gold.

- Merde ! répétât-elle.

Elle sentit le poids d'un regard lui bruler la nuque et leva les yeux pour constater que la mère adoptive de son fils se tenait à nouveau à sa fenêtre dont un carreau était largement fissuré. Son attention était rivée sur la scène qui se déroulait devant son quartier général.

- Comment …

Évidement ! Les pouvoirs que leur avait donnés la Reine … Dans sa misère elle eut le temps de penser qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas être folle. La malédiction existait. Hook devait s'en souvenir aussi.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les étages croisant un regard de braise avant que ses instincts ne prennent le dessus.

Emma attrapa la main de Hook et une fumée blanche les enveloppa, tous deux disparaissant du parvis de la mairie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou ! :)_

_D'abord, je tiens juste à dire que je suis désolée pour celles / ceux qui n'aiment pas trop le personnage de Hook, moi je trouve qu'il est très mal exploité dans la série, du coup ici il est présent et jouera un rôle important, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il soutient notre mouvement & ce chapitre est le seul dans lequel il est aussi présent, Regina revient en force après ;)_

_Merci encore pour les reviews !_

_lanaregal ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte qu'elles restent toutes deux en un seul morceau ^^_

_Artemis 692, merci beaucoup tout simplement !_

_SwanEvil, Camlapro ( ** **DESOLEE** pour la faute sur le pseudo =X ), taocm, merci de m'encourager à poursuivre l'histoire, ça fait plaisir de voir que certains attendent honnêtement la suite !_

_Et donc, la voilà ;)_

.

..

.

Quand la fumée se dissipa la jeune femme réalisa qu'ils été arrivés dans son salon.

- Hook, ça va ?

- … Je crois.

Sans y avoir été invité il s'affala sur le canapé, les mains fermement plantées autour de sa tête.

- Migraine ?

- Chut Swan, j'essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Ça doit être dur hein ?

Cette fois il ne répondit pas, grognant simplement et Emma alla s'asseoir en face de lui sur la table basse encombrée d'une multitude de télécommandes qu'elle n'avait pas encore examinées.

- Zelena est responsable de tout ça … finit-il par dire.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Elle a un air de Cora.

- Et Cora est en vie !

- Ouais, je lui ai parlé.

- Et Gold aussi … Je pensais que Regina s'en était débarrassée mais ne voulait pas nous l'avouer.

- Nope, il est bien là … Prenez ton temps, dès que vous avez retrouvé vos esprits vous allez passer l'entretien le plus important de votre vie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je vous trouve pas digne de m'aider, je vous livrerai directement à Zéléna.

- J'ai prêté serment auprès de Regina dans la forêt enchantée, je ne peux pas la trahir.

L'idée lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé après que Regina ait effacé mes souvenirs.

Le pirate se laissa retomber contre le dossier du divan et commença son récit.

Quand elle et Henry s'étaient éloignés de la frontière de la ville, la malédiction de Regina avait fini par les envelopper et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au milieu d'un champ dans la forêt enchantée, bientôt rejoins par la Princesse Aurore et Mulan.

Tout comme lui, Regina avait voulu partir et faire cavalier seule, mais il l'avait suivi. Il avait beau détester la façon dont elle le traitait, sa compagnie était mille fois plus agréable que celle de la bande de joyeux lurons que formait la cour de Snow.

Ensemble ils avaient essuyé de nombreuses attaques et il avait lentement assisté au retour de la Reine telle qu'il l'avait connue, s'habillant de longue robes noires, autoritaire et cassante, mais surtout … Sa magie. Sa magie avait changé, elle était plus puissante, plus noire parfois, plus implacable.

En chemin, pendant des mois elle avait levé une armée pour marcher vers son château où ils avaient appris qu'une sorcière tentait d'entrer. Les défenses qu'elle y avait laissées étaient censées être impossible à passer, pourtant, un jour, en plein repas Hook vit avec horreur la Reine s'effondrer, en proie à une immense douleur.

Quand il avait à nouveau croisé son regard, lui interdisant de faire un pas de plus pour lui venir en aide, il avait vu quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux. Une rage si profonde qu'elle avait déformé ses traits, craquelant sa peau par endroit l'espace d'un instant avec qu'elle ne reprenne son habituel teint parfait.

Et à ce moment, il avait cru les rumeurs. Celles qui disaient que la Reine s'était enfin vengé de Rumplestinskin, qu'elle l'avait froidement assassiné sous les yeux de sa bien aimée pour s'emparer de sa puissance. Et il était tombé à genou. De soulagement. Et de terreur. Parce qu'à ce moment là, Regina s'était relevée et la robe du cheval qu'elle avait enfourché s'était assombrie pour devenir noir de jais.

Il l'avait suivi jusqu'aux frontières de son château dont le parvis était jonché de corps. Des soldats aux couleurs de leur Reine.

Il l'avait vu disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire, l'avait attendu des heures avec des hommes à elle. Et les heures s'étaient transformées en jours sans oser entrer dans le château. Le cinquième jour ils avaient été rejoins par Ruby qui apportait des nouvelles.

La sorcière qui terrorisait la forêt enchantée n'était autre que la Méchante sorcière de l'ouest, puissante et apparemment extrêmement jalouse de Regina.

Avec Ruby, un soir où ils avaient observé la sorcière s'envoler sur un balais en compagnie d'une myriade de singes volants, il avait trouvé le courage de passer les défenses du château pour trouver la mère adoptive de son fils enfermée dans les donjons. Les mains emprisonnées dans des anneaux d'or brillants de perles de rubis. « Magie du sang » avait-t-elle simplement murmuré en les voyant arriver. Le loup s'était chargé de plusieurs soldats, lui du reste et quand ils avaient pu débarrasser la Reine de ses bracelets, elle avait regagné la prestance qui était la sienne en pestant contre sa demie sœur.

Dans les cachots ils avaient profité de la nuit pour libérer tous les soldats de la garde spéciale de Regina avant de s'enfuir avec le reste des hommes qui lui étaient encore fidèles. L'intéressée, elle, était restée un long moment en arrière, ne revenant que bien après eux, un sac en cuir dans une main.

Et puis ils s'étaient cachés. Dans la forêt, pendant des jours entiers et grâce à la magie de la Reine qui les abritaient du regard d'un sort qui semblait l'affaiblir à chaque fois.

Souvent il avait essayé de lui parler, et il avait même réussi à l'empêcher d'enterrer son propre cœur au pied d'un arbre. Mais quand il s'approchait trop près de la vérité, Regina le repoussait systématiquement, jusqu'au jour où elle avait tout simplement insisté pour qu'il parte en mission pour elle.

De son sac en cuir qui ne la quittait plus, elle avait sorti une fiole en verre épais. Elle lui avait fait tout un beau discours, sur la magie, la force l'Amour.

D'abord il avait été inquiet et puis il avait été heureux.

Elle l'envoyait chercher la Sauveuse, la seule femme qui pouvait les sortir de là. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire oui ou non, elle lui avait simplement dit que s'il ne les ramenaient pas, elle veillerait personnellement à le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Rumplestinskin serait passé pour un être tendre comparé à elle.

- C'est tout ?

- Comment ça c'est tout ? C'est plutôt épique Swan !

- Quand je suis arrivée au château Regina et Rubis ramenaient des hommes chez mes parents … Et vous aviez conclu je ne sais quel pacte avec Regina, la fée Bleue en a parlé.

À son grand étonnement elle le vit froncer baisser les yeux, embarrassé.

- Qu'est-ce que Regina vous a promis ? aboya-t-elle.

- On se calme Love.

- Je ne suis pas … Hook ! Bordel ! Répondez à ma question.

- Une femme.

- Quelle femme ?

Elle était soulagée que la réponse ne soit pas « sa main » mais il pouvait encore s'agir d'elle même.

- Une fée. Que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Hum …

Elle traiterait l'affaire plus tard. Promettre une femme à quelqu'un visiblement sans demander son avis n'était pas du tout de son gout, mais le plus urgent restait encore d'en finir avec cette malédiction.

- A votre avis qu'est-ce que Zelena a sacrifié pour la malédiction ?

- Aucune idée.

- Où est Sidney ?

- Partout et nulle part. Regina l'a renfermé dans son miroir il y a quelques jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais plus … Un malentendu.

La jeune femme se détourna de lui pour s'avancer vers le miroir de l'entrée dans lequel elle se regardait systématiquement en faisant une grimace avant de franchir le seuil de sa porte.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle avait de la magie.

Et de la motivation.

- Sidney ?

Rien ne se passa.

- Miroir ?

Dans sa tête la voix de la sorcière du dessin animé compléta la fameuse phrase mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Même s'il y avait très peu de chance que Hook saisisse la référence, elle s'interdisait d'invoquer le génie de cette façon.

Par réflexe elle tendit la main vers la surface réfléchissante, sursautant quand soudain elle s'assombrit pour laisser apparaître la silhouette du reporter entouré de fumée bleue.

- Un message pour Regina ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morose.

- Non … Est-ce que … ça m'est déjà arrivé ?

- Oui, malheureusement pour moi.

- Ok ... Super. Changeons de sujet !

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aborder sa relation avec Regina devant Hook, mais un coup d'œil jeté vers lui la fit se mordre la lèvre. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que les dernières paroles du génie semblent faire chemin. Elle observa sa bouche s'ouvrir lentement sous l'effet de la surprise, puis le regard choqué qui suivit la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Comme si la réalité de savoir qu'elle couchait avec Régina avait pu changer quoi que ce soit à son physique … Quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin il mit une éternité à se décider à lâcher un sourire en coin.

Emma poussa un soupir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle tenait grandement à l'opinion du pirate, mais techniquement il était la première personne de _sa _réalité à apprendre ce qu'il en était. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parce qu'il réagissait bien que ses parents le feraient aussi quand la malédiction serait brisée, mais c'était déjà ça …

Elle reporta son attention sur le génie qui les observait l'air profondément ennuyé.

- Sidney, j'ai besoin que nous ayons une conversation privée. Dont vous ne répéterez rien à la Reine.

- Impossible.

- Comment ça impossible ?

- La Reine a mon serment, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Même si elle vous le demande pas explicitement ?

- La Reine demande des nouvelles de vous tous les soirs.

La nouvelle la fit rougir et lui valut un roulement des yeux de la part de Sidney.

- Il y a eu une nouvelle malédiction. Regina en est la victime comme tout le mode ici sauf Hook, Zelena et moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Elle bénéficiera à Regina, mais pour le moment elle n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit …

- Parlez.

.

..

.

Encore une fois elle avait du tout déballer, aidée du pirate cette fois dont toutes les interventions étaient accompagnées d'un froncement de sourcil de la part du génie.

- Seul un baiser d'Amour véritable peut briser une malédiction Miss Swan.

- Je sais, merci.

- Et bien … avez vous essayé ?

- Avec R…

- Avec Henry ! la coupa le miroir exaspéré.

- Non … Mais j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas. J'aime Henry, mais ici ce n'est plus le même, notre lien n'est plus le même.

- Essayez quand même. Sans quoi il vous faudra trouver une alternative.

- Mes parents ?

- Sont en couples Love, intervint le pirate, sûrement ils ont du s'embrasser plus d'une fois depuis le début de la malédiction.

- En revanche …

- Le crocodile ! s'exclama-t-il avant elle. Il vit avec la sorcière, certainement pour qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur lui et qu'il ne s'approche pas de son âme sœur.

- Sidney ? où se trouve Belle ?

- Belle ?

- Allez ne soyez pas récalcitrant, Regina m'a dit qu'elle était la patiente de Zelena.

- Je vous assure Miss Swan que je ne retiens aucune information, je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de cette femme. Mais je peux conduire jusqu'au service de Mme G….

Il s'interrompit grimaçant avant de disparaître leur lançant un simple « Regina ». La Reine devait l'appeler.

Seule avec Hook elle finit par se rasseoir dans son canapé, bientôt suivie par l'intéressé.

- Est-ce que j'ai passé mon test ?

- Est-ce que vous avez couché avec Regina ?

- Ok. Je vais sortir.

- Hook …

- Oui j'ai couché avec Regina. Graham aussi.

- Merci pour ce visuel merveilleux.

- Je ne savais pas qui j'étais ok ? Dans la forêt enchantée …

- Là bas aussi ?!

- Non ! Il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

- J'ai besoin de temps, décida-t-elle. Vous allez aller chez Granny, vous comporter comme d'habitude, sauf avec Regina, évitez là.

- Oui chef.

Elle hausa un sourcil à son ton moqueur mais ne rajouta rien en le voyant peut être pour la première fois avoir un sourire honnête.

Elle attendit un long moment après que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui pour se lever à son tour et se diriger vers le commissariat où elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par Robin des Bois.

- Tout le monde dit que vous allez mieux ?

- Ah oui ?

Certainement parce qu'elle l'avait dit ce matin à Zelena … Les nouvelles allaient vite. Ou alors la sorcière lui tendait un piège.

Dans la mâtinée elle répondit à plusieurs coups de téléphone et accepta même de se charger de secourir un siamois coincé dans une gouttière avant de retourner au poste. Elle voulait enquêter sur l'hôpital. Y rentrer et chercher le service de Zelena ne la mènerait à rien si ce n'était à se faire un peu plus remarquer par la sorcière. Elle devait connaître le terrain.

Assise derrière son ordinateur, le claquement de talons sur le sol du commissariat lui arracha un frisson.

- Miss Swan ?

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était contente d'entendre cette voix.

- Cora ?

- Que se passe-t-il avec ma fille ?

- Je ne sais pas ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus de magie que je ne sais pas reconnaître quelqu'un qui ment Emma Swan, répondez.

L'intéressée balaya la salle du regard et la sorcière comprit sans qu'elle ait à s'exprimer.

- Dehors, ordonna-t-elle à Robin des bois qui remplissait des papiers depuis le matin.

Elle fut presque désolée pour lui en le voyant sursauter, se recroqueviller sur lui même avant de sortir du bâtiment avec un léger signe de tête dans sa direction. Même sans pouvoirs, la Reine de cœur semblait avoir gardé toute son autorité. Ou alors elle profitait de celle de sa fille.

Il était temps qu'elle l'interroge, elle aussi.

- Cora est-ce que vous aimez votre fille ?

- Bien sûr que j'aime ma fille ! Si c'est une men…

- Non, ce n'est pas une menace. J'ai besoin de vous poser des questions avant de vous parler.

La révélation lui valut un haussement de sourcil intéressé, pourtant quand elle lui proposa de s'asseoir en face d'elle, son interlocutrice refusa froidement, préférant rester debout.

- Ok. D'accord … Si vous deviez choisir entre Regina et Zelena, qui choisiriez vous ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de la sorcière de balayer le poste d'un regard circulaire avant de répondre à voix basse mais menaçante.

- Je vous interdis de parler de ce sujet.

- Vous ne pouvez rien m'interdire Cora, nous sommes seules et j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots en se levant à son tour.

- Regina, répondit brusquement sa mère avant de se reprendre, presque étonnée de sa réponse.

Ou du fait qu'elle ait répondu. Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait à nouveau utilisé sa magie sans s'en rendre compte. Décidément …

- Bien.

- Bien ? En tant que mère la dernière chose de _bien_ serait de préférer une de ses filles à une autre.

- Pas quand l'une des deux est une sorcière à moitié folle.

- Et le fait que je la préfère ne vous choque pas ?

- Quoi ? Non, je ne parlais pas de Regina !

- Zelena n'est pas parfaite, mais elle est loin d'être aussi … dérangée que ce que Regina a pu l'être dans sa … jeunesse.

- Vous lisez très mal vos enfants.

- Pardon ?

- Excuses acceptées. Zelena est une folle furieuse, complétement jalouse de Regina et a lancé une malédiction dont vous n'avez même pas idée de l'ampleur, une malédiction sans laquelle vous ne seriez même pas en vie …

Elle vit avant de la sentir, la magie se réveiller dans les yeux de la sorcière, le pourpre illuminer ses iris avant de sentir la main plonger dans sa poitrine. Elle eut le temps de s'emparer du poignet de Cora avant de se sentir partir.

.

..

.

Cora avait de la magie. Ce fut la première pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit quand elle reprit conscience. Elle n'était plus bridée par le bracelet qu'elle portait.

Et puis ses dernières secondes de conscience lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle manqua tomber du fauteuil où elle était visiblement assise derrière son bureau sur lequel elle remarqua une note.

« _Mademoiselle French est incarcérée dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Allez-y à l'heure du diner _».

Elle ne connaissait pas l'écriture, mais pour l'instant un problème plus important se posait.

Sa main se posa automatiquement sur sa poitrine et elle essaya de franchir la barrière de la peau, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne savait pas le faire. Elle essaya de se concentrer, en vain. Ses idées n'étaient pas claires et les battements de son cœur pas suffisant pour la rassurer.

Elle ne parvint pas non plus à se téléporter quand elle s'y essaya. Avait-elle perdu sa magie ?

Cette fois ci elle prit la voiture pour aller jusqu'à la mairie et ne soucia même pas des limitations de vitesse, pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention au regard surpris de la secrétaire de Regina.

- Miss Swan ?

La scène ressemblant étrangement à celle de ce matin, sauf que le maire était au téléphone qu'elle raccrocha sans plus de préambule quand son regard croisa celui de la Sauveuse.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les larmes. Elle était en larme. La mère adoptive de son fils ne prit même pas la peine de marcher jusqu'à elle et apparu en un nuage de fumée à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Emma ?

Elle voulait lui parler. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas, elle était tout bonnement en proie à la plus grosse crise de panique qu'elle n'ai jamais eue. Elle accepta les caresses de Regina, ses mains fraiches essuyant les larmes qui échauffaient ses joues.

- Parle moi, murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

L'ordre eut son effet.

- Mon cœur ... Est-ce que vous pouvez vérifier que mon cœur est toujours … dedans ?

En face d'elle la sorcière ne cachait plus son inquiétude à présent.

- Tu t'es battue avec une autre sorcière ?

- Non pas exactement. Mais je … je ne sais pas, je n'arrive plus à utiliser ma magie et je …

Regina anéantit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'attirer dans ses bras, leurs corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre et la jeune femme sentit distinctement la main s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine avant que quelque chose ne semble exploser. Elle serait tombée à genoux si elle n'avait pas été retenue par un bras dans le creux de ses hanches qui la maintint fermement debout.

- Il est là, constata son interlocutrice près de son oreille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larme, hoquetant de surprise quand elle recula pour trouver Regina la main toujours légèrement tendue devant elle, un cœur – le sien de toute évidence – battant dans sa paume.

Il n'était pas rouge comme tous les autres, pas irisé d'or comme celui d'Henry, mais presque transparent sous les doigts de la Reine, laissant entrevoir une lumière blanche prête à les aveugler si elle parvenait à s'échapper.

Regina s'empressa de le remettre en place comme si le simple contact avec lui la brûlait déjà.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus froide.

Comme si elle n'avait pas été morte d'inquiétude quelques secondes plus tôt. Comme si Emma n'était pas encore en train d'essuyer ses propres larmes du revers de la main.

- Rien.

- Miss Swan … L'autre soir à l'hôpital j'ai placé un sortilège sur vous et toute à l'heure quand il s'est déclenché j'ai cru que vous vous amusiez à me contrarier avec Hook. Bien que cette idée me répugne profondément, celle de quiconque essayant de posséder ce cœur, m'est tout bonnement insupportable. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous avec placé un sortilège sur moi pour savoir si on touchait à mon cœur ? Et vous croyez que j'aurais laissé Hook faire ça ?

- À votre corps Miss Swan, pas votre cœur, bien qu'il en fasse part intégrale. Qui a essayé de vous t…

- Regina comme vous l'avez si bien souligné toute à l'heure, coupa-t-elle, je ne suis pas _votre _Emma et vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon corps ni sur mon cœur. Je vous conseille d'enlever ce sortilège.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous êtes venue vers moi aujourd'hui parce que…

- Parce que _JE_ vous fais encore confiance, oui. Faites attention à ce que cela ne s'arrête pas.

Elle fut surprise de voir des étincelles autour de ses mains et ne cacha pas un sourire satisfait.

- Regina, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimez les chiens, ajouta-t-elle.

- Pas part…

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, mais le regard désorienté de la Reine, sa sollicitude, laissèrent un sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle apparu une seconde plus tard devant le lieu de travail de sa meilleure amie.

Elle y repéra immédiatement le pirate qu'elle avait espéré y trouver et commanda un repas avant de se glisser à sa table.

- Swan !

Elle lui lança un sourire qui ne sembla pas le tromper.

- Vous avez pleuré ?

- Pas de quoi faire un drame. Ce soir nous sortons ensemble.

- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Je croyais que vous et …

- Stop. D'abord on baisse d'un ton et ensuite on évite d'étaler ma vie privée dans un restaurant à midi.

- Pardon, mais est-ce que vous venez vraiment de me proposer un rendez-vous ce soir ?

- Non, répondit-elle en baissant d'un ton. Je vous fais simplement savoir que je ne vous livrerai pas à Zelena, vous et moi allons travailler ensemble.

- Vraiment ?

Un sourire honnête s'était affiché sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'affaisse légèrement. Emma fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre le maire passer commande à l'autre bout de la salle. Décidemment elles ne pouvaient plus s'éviter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Regina préféra plisser les yeux au dos recourbé du pirate plutôt que de soutenir le sien.

- Swan, elle va me jeter un sort.

- Quoi ?

- Regina va me jeter un sort, faites quelque chose.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Un coup d'œil à l'intéressée lui confirma qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux le capitaine et elle se décida pour renverser son verre d'alcool sur son blouson en cuir.

- Merde ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Sérieux ?

- Je suis désolée Hook, venez.

Elle se leva et l'empoigna pour l'emmener vers les toilettes sous le regard perçant de Regina. Rubis, dans son coin leva un seul sourcil, lui faisant signe que son assiette serait prête dans deux minutes.

- On revient.

Elle referma la porte des toilettes derrière eux et se concentra à peine pour faire disparaître la tache du vêtement de son nouveau compagnon de fortune.

- Est-ce que vous réalisez ce que Regina va penser de tout ça ?

- Bien fait pour elle.

- Non non non, ce n'est pas elle qui va en souffrir, c'est nous Love.

- Pff. Ai peu confiance en moi pirate.

- On se tutoie ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je te tutoies parce que je viens de te sauver la vie, une fois de plus.

- Mais moi non ?

- Exactement. Je vais sortir d'abord et tu attendras quelques minutes d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si on sort ensemble ça va paraître suspect !

- Pas plus que quand on est rentrés ensemble Swan …

- Deux minutes, le prévint-elle tout de même avant de sortir.

Dehors elle fut surprise de voir que Regina avait quitté le restaurant qui lui semblait beaucoup plus calme tout d'un coup.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant qu'on était aux toilettes ? demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie quand elle déposa son plat devant elle.

- Pas grand chose si tu passes sur le fait que Regina m'a arraché son repas des mains avant de disparaître en laissant derrière elle un nuage de fumée noire et trente dollars. Ça n'a rassuré personne.

- Je vois.

- Fais attention Emma, je t'ai dit que Regina ne s'était amusée avec personne d'autre, essaye de pas la provoquer en lui faisant penser que c'est ton cas.

- Hey !

Mais la serveuse s'était déjà éloignée et Hook sortait des toilettes.

.

..

.

Après un repas copieux pour Henry dans l'espoir qu'il s'endormirait le plus vite possible, Emma enfila sa tenue de combattante. Jean moulant, col roulé blanc, blouson en cuir noir et des bottes assorties.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à de la compagnie quand elle atteignit la porte d'entrée. Mais elle devrait s'y faire. Comme elle devrait dorénavant se faire à l'idée qu'elle céderait toujours tôt ou tard au regard suppliant de l'animal qu'elle avait bien voulu adopter quand il lui quémandait une part de son repas du soir.

- C'est pas l'heure de la promenade Storm.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le chien se faufila devant elle par la porte d'entrée pour aller rejoindre Hook qui l'attendait dans la rue un peu plus loin. Etrangement il fut assez amical avec lui et Emma regarda perplexe leur interaction pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à refermer la porte derrière elle.

Après tout pourquoi pas …

Dans l'après midi et sous le regard suspicieux de son père, la jeune femme avait étudié en compagnie du pirate les plans de l'hôpital et leurs messes à voix basses avaient plus d'une fois attiré l'attention de ses collègues. Même Graham était passé et Emma avait suspecté le Maire d'être derrière sa visite surprise.

- Bonsoir Love. Prête pour partir à l'aventure ?

- Pas plus que ça …

Ils firent le reste du chemin à pieds et en silence, talonnés par l'animal aussi silencieux que s'il avait conscience de l'importance de leur mission.

Ils durent laisser le chien devant la porte de l'issue de secours et Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui demander de monter la garde, message qu'il sembla comprendre, allant se figer, en alerte, à moins d'un mètre de là.

A l'intérieur ils se faufilèrent le long des couloirs mal éclairés jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque rentrer dans son nouveau compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce...

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et Hook lui fit signe de se taire. Plaqué à l'angle du mur, il semblait surveiller quelque chose, ou surement quelqu'un.

- Grosse infirmière à deux heures, annonça-t-il à voix basse.

Elle l'observa tenter de se concentrer sur quelque chose qui finit par l'énerver et le fit pousser un soupir de mécontentement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle cette fois en chuchotant.

- Je n'ai plus de magie ...

- Tant mieux.

Discrètement ils échangèrent leur place et la Sauveuse ne put retenir un petit rire presque enfantin en voyant l'infirmière se figer, les yeux dans le vide.

- En avant toute moussaillon, ordonna-t-elle un peu plus haut.

- Quoi ?

- C'est bon, je m'en suis occupé ...

Il la suivit diligemment jusque derrière le bureau où elle ne mit que quelques secondes à repérer le tableau des occupants. "La 209" lut-elle à voix haute avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur chemin dans les escaliers et le long des couloirs qui semblaient peu arpentés.

La chambre 209 était fermée par une porte rouge qu'elle hésita un moment à ouvrir, par peur qu'elle soit gardée par un sortilège et préféré demander à Hook de le faire lui même.

Quand il se fut tenu plus de quelques secondes, un bras tendu pour lui ouvrir la porte, elle considéra que rien ne pouvait lui arriver et franchît le seuil.

- Emma ?!

- Belle, comment allez vous ?

- C'est la première fois que vous me visitez. Que fais le capitaine avec vous ?

- Il m'aide.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et elle prit le temps de l'examiner. Assise dans son lit d'hopital, un livre sur les genoux, elle ne semblait pas si folle que ça si on oubliait de regarder le reste de la pièce dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'écritures.

- C'est vous qui avais fait ça ? demanda pour elle le pirate.

- Oui, pour ne pas oublier.

- Hum …

Hook se rapprocha du mur, certainement pour examiner son contenu et ce fut le moment où elle vit le stylo entre les mains de la prisonnière.

- Vous ne lisez pas, vous écrivez encore ?

- Oui. Quand je n'ai plus eu de place sur les murs j'ai tellement crié qu'une infirmière m'a donné un livre.

- Emma …

- Hum ?

Le pirate lui montra d'un signe du menton les inscriptions sur le mur. Une histoire qui ressemblait étrangement à une autobiographie.

- Belle pourquoi êtes vous enfermée ici ?

- Pourquoi êtes vous venus ? Est-ce que c'est Zelena qui vous envoie ?

- Certainement pas !

- Comment va Rumple ?

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était elle qui subissait un interrogatoire ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous écrivez tout ça ?

- Pour ne pas oublier ... Tout le monde a oublié.

Une vague de soulagement la submergea.

- Belle, vous n'êtes pas folle, si ce que vous avez écrit est ce que vous considérez être la réalité, nous sommes dans le même bateau.

Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant le pirate se tourner vers elle, cette fois elle n'avait même pas fait exprès.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que Zelena a lancé une malédiction et que votre place est auprès de Gold.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi venir maintenant quand on m'a gardée prisonnière ici pendant des mois ?

- Des mois ? Je ne suis là ... Je n'ai conscience d'être là que depuis quelques jours.

- Quelque chose à du vous réveiller !

La jeune femme se leva, arpentant soudainement la chambre d'hôpital. Elle pouvait presque voir la foule de questions se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle ne l'interrompit pas quand elle finit par les formuler à haute voix

- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé votre âme soeur ? Pourquoi la malédiction ne s'est pas brisée pour tout le monde ? Est-ce que Zelena le sait ? Est-ce qu'elle vous soupçonne de quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que Hook a l'air au courant ? Est-ce que c'est lui votre âme soeur ? Est-ce que Regina est en vie ? Comment va Rumple ? ... Comment va Rumple ?

Cette question la fit sortir de sa transe et Emma eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'éclat de folie passer dans ses yeux. Elle avait du souffrir ici.

- Comment va Rumple ?

- Il va bien, je crois ... Mais il est ... Il est en couple avec Zelena.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle et la Sauveuse regarda avec surprise l'ennemi juré de son âme soeur venir l'aider à s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Cette garce ...

- N'ayez pas peur des mots. Mais j'ai passé un marché avec Gold. Il m'aide et je crois qu'il a comprit certaines choses. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se souvienne plus de vous.

- Je dois sortir d'ici ...

- C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés, oui. Je pense que c'est vous et Gold qui pouvez briser la malédiction.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour briser la votre ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Je me suis _réveillée_ il y a quelques jours, je fais semblant d'être amnésique depuis ...

- Et vous Hook ?

- Une potion qu'Emma m'a donné.

- Pourquoi avez vous donné une potion à Hook ?

- Elle n'était pas pour lui mais pour Regina, il l'a volée. Pensez-vous être capable de faire retomber Gold amoureux de vous ?

- Je ... Je ne sais pas. Cette garce l'a peut être soumis à un sortilège, elle est folle de lui. Dès le départ dans la forêt enchantée elle est venue lui tourner autour et un jour ... il a disparu et moi j'étais enfermée dans un cachot.

- Pas dans le château de Regina, nous l'aurions vue ...

- Je ne sais pas où j'étais. Mais j'ai senti la malédiction s'approcher et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais ici et j'ai eu peur ... j'ai cru ... j'ai cru qu'elle avait tué Rumple.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est ce qu'elle a de plus cher ...

- Quoi ?

- Zelena a été l'élève de Rumple quand elle était plus jeune, il a même envisagé de lui faire lancer la malédiction qu'il a donné à Regina, mais il a changé d'avis quand il s'est rendu compte que pour la lancer elle devrait le sacrifier lui.

- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?

- Je les ai entendu parler, avoua-t-elle. Il faut me faire sor...

- Chut ! interrompit le pirate.

La Sauveuse l'imita, tendant l'oreille pour capter ce qu'elle n'entendait pas encore.

Des aboiements. Étouffés par plusieurs épaisseurs de mur. Les aboiements de Storm.

- On dégage, s'écria-t-elle.

Quels qu'étaient ses pouvoirs, si la sorcière avait pu vaincre Regina, elle ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à elle. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple infirmière faisant une ronde, mais rien ne valait qu'ils tentent la chance.

- On reviendra Belle, je vous jure qu'on reviendra. N'en parlez à personne et réfléchissez à un moyen de séduire Gold.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit la grimace de Hook à ces derniers mots avant qu'il ne parte en courant en chemin inverse. Elle était trop paniquée pour utiliser sa magie et rien ne se passa quand elle le rattrapa, agrippant son bras dans l'espoir de disparaître avec lui dans un nuage de fumée.

- Merde.

Dans le couloir des bruits de pas retournèrent son estomac juste avant que Hook ne la pousse vers d'autres escaliers. Un nuage de fumée verte apparu devant eux et Hook fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Swan ! Arrêtez vous immédiatement, l'entendit-elle crier avant d'être projetée à terre

Une seconde plus tard elle s'écrasait par terre sous le poids de Hook, le visage à quelques centimètres de bottines noires.

- Désolée Madame Gold, je poursuis cette folle depuis le manoir de Regina.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné ?

- Cette aile est strictement réservée aux malades.

- Et bien j'en ai une de plus. Vous la voulez ?

Joignant le geste à la parole il la souleva avec une facilité étonnante pour la présenter à la sorcière qui la regarda de haut en bas avec un dédain qui lui rappela celui de la Reine.

- Dites à Regina que si elle ne tient pas mieux en laisse ses objets, elle va avoir à faire à moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Comme elle ne faisait aucun geste indiquant son intérêt, Hook l'empoigna avec un peu plus de vigueur pour la ramener vers lui.

La Sauveuse joua le jeu, la tête baissée, elle se laissa reconduire jusqu'à la sortie, pestant contre le crochet qui écorchait le cuir de son blouson. Ils retrouvèrent Storm à l'extérieur, toujours à l'affut et qui les accueilli presque avec chaleur.

- On a eu chaud non ?

Hook fut le premier à oser parler quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés.

- Ouais.

Pourtant quelque chose glaçait toujours le sang de la jeune femme. Si on ajoutait à ça le sentiment qu'elle avait d'être observée depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, rien n'allait.

- Zelena va me tuer.

- Non, je pense que notre excuse à marché.

Elle, n'était pas convaincue le moins du monde. Elle avait vu quelque chose briller dans les yeux de la sorcière. Quelque chose qu'elle avait vu dans ceux de la mère adoptive de son fils quand elle était déterminée à se débarrasser de la nuisance qu'elle était.

- Il faut que je récupère des souvenirs. Mes souvenirs. Cette histoire d'amnésie peut plus marcher. Je ne dois plus représenter un danger.

- Gold aura certainement une idée …

- Ou bien …

La jeune femme s'était soudain rappelé de ses retrouvailles avec Regina, la façon dont elle avait rêvé d'elle pendant des mois, la colère de la Reine quand elle avait cru que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait aidé à récupérer ses souvenirs … Et la façon dont elle s'était emparé de ses souvenirs.

- Ou bien quoi ? demanda le pirate en la voyant s'approcher.

Il y avait clairement un once de peur dans son ton.

- Ou bien je pourrais me servir de toi Hook.

- De moi ?

Lentement, et d'une façon qui lui rappela la Reine en bien des façons, elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à voir ses pupilles battre au rythme de son cœur. Elle éprouva une immense fierté à les voir se rétrécir de peur quand elle s'était attendue au contraire. Elle avait toujours préféré la peur à la luxure. Elle avait deviné que Regina devait se servir d'un mélange des deux, mais la blonde était plus à l'aise avec la peur. C'était un sentiment plus familier.

Elle sentit l'air se figer autour d'eux et Storm grogner dans son coin juste avant que sa main ne plonge au travers de la carapace de cuir et de chair du pirate.

.

..

.

La sensation manqua lui faire faire un pas en arrière. Elle sentait tout. Ses sensations associées à celle du Pirate figé sur place par la peur et surtout … Elle voyait tout.

La forêt enchantée et tout Storybrook réuni dans un champ en lisière de forêt, des centaines de soldats morts au pieds d'un château entièrement noir, des longs jours de marche, Graham lui tendre la main dans le bureau du Maire, Graham lui offrir une bière, Regina leur tendre un contrat, Hook s'entrainant à apparaître et disparaître à volonté.

Elle se vit, elle, en conseil municipal provoquer la fureur du Maire et Zelena tenter de calmer la réunion, menaçant à demi mots de se présenter aux prochaines élections. Elle vit Regina dans les bras de Hook et elle même dans les bras de celle ci. Elle reconnu la scène décrite par sa mère quand elle se vit sortir de la salle en courant, visiblement sur le point de vomir. Elle sentit l'agacement, l'incompréhension, l'amusement quand Graham lui avait appris qu'elle avait mis le feu chez elle à plusieurs reprises, l'inquiétude quand ils apprirent que la Reine n'allait pas mieux et …

Emma recula cette fois, manquant tomber, mais rattrapée au dernier moment par le pirate qui la regardait avec appréhension.

_« Emma pense qu'elle est amoureuse de moi » _avait prononcé la Reine, un verre de cidre à la main, habillée d'un simple négligé noir et affalée comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans son fauteuil. Ivre peut-être.

- Hook …

- Est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

- Je …

Ce fut le mouvement de la tête de Storm qui l'avertit au dernier moment. La Sauveuse eut à peine le temps de voir l'éclat de deux yeux violets avant que la mère adoptive de son fils ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée noire, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les avait-elle suivis ?

Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien trop prêt du pirate et se dégagea violemment.

- Bats les pates Hook.

- Hey. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as fait peur à ta petite amie.

- Et arrête de me tutoyer.

- Swan, calm…

- La ferme Hook. Rentre chez toi et demain fais semblant de m'avoir aidé à retrouver mes souvenirs. Je te contacterai si j'ai besoin de tes services.

- De mes s…

Elle posa une main sur le chien qui avait recommencé à gronder et disparu de la ruelle sombre pour réapparaitre dans sa chambre.

A son grand étonnement, l'animal ne sembla nullement désorienté par le changement soudain d'environnement et elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, n'ayant même plus la force d'empêcher Storm de se coucher sur son tapis.

Demain serait un autre jour. Elle allait devoir affronter les deux sorcières les plus puissantes qu'elle connaissait, mais tout irait bien. Elle se demanda brièvement avant de s'endormir si le légendaire optimisme de sa mère ne l'avait pas contaminé.


	6. Chapter 6

_J'arrive pas à me décider pour « Rubis » ou « Ruby » … Du coup j'espère que ça vous écorche pas trop les yeux à chaque fois que j'alterne sans faire exprès ^^ ( Sorry également pour les autres erreurs, je suis la seule à me relire et parfois même je ne le fais pas … ! )_

_Merci encore pour les reviews, ça me peine de pas pouvoir nommer celles qui m'en laissent anonymement, mais merci beaucoup à vous également ! _

_Rated M pour un tas de raisons dans ce chapitre & non je ne suis toujours pas assez riche pour racheter les droits de Once, mais j'y pense …_

.

..

...

..

.

Evidemment ce fut Storm qui la réveilla le lendemain matin et elle se leva presque inconsciemment pour enfiler une tenue de sport et aller faire un jogging avec lui.

Le chien était plus endurant qu'elle. Cerbère qu'elle aurait du l'appeler.

Mais courir après lui lui permis au moins d'oublier le froid, la brûlure de ses muscles calmant peu à peu les inquiétudes qui l'avaient rongées une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle était persuadée que Zelena la voyait désormais comme une menace. Si, comme sa sœur, elle décidait d'agir, elle allait lui pourrir la vie et dans ce contexte il serait presque impossible de se rapprocher de Belle. Il lui fallait donc retomber dans la normalité, agir comme tous les habitants de la ville et laisser la sorcière croire à l'illusion de sa malédiction.

Les souvenirs qu'elle avait volé à Hook étaient riches d'information, mais pas suffisant. Ce simple tour de magie l'avait tenue réveillée une bonne heure. Avait-elle de la magie noire ? Toucher le coeur de quelqu'un pour obtenir des informations serait-il retenu contre elle par ses parents ou Henry ?

Et surtout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer encore et encore la scène où elle voyait clairement une Regina éméchée déclarer au pirate qu'Emma était amoureuse d'elle.

Bien sûr, elle s'était rendue compte de ça bien avant que la sorcière ne les envoie à New York et ce jour là à la frontière du village elle avait encore failli agir en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenue. Toutes les paires d'yeux braqués sur elles sans doute. Dans cette réalité elle couchait fréquemment avec le Maire, il n'était pas plus étonnant que ça qu'elle ait fini par craquer et avouer quelque chose.

Elle se rappela de la règle qu'elle avait inscrite dans son téléphone « Ne lui dis pas ». L'avait-elle écrite avant dans l'espoir de s'en empêcher ou après afin de ne plus commettre l'erreur qui avait visiblement provoqué une dispute monstre ?

Et pourquoi d'ailleurs cette dispute avait-elle éclaté ? Regina aurait du accueillir l'information autrement. Peut être pas avec joie mais au moins sourire à l'idée de l'influence qu'elle avait désormais dans la vie de la Sauveuse.

Son footing la mena automatiquement devant le restaurant de sa meilleure amie et elle entra, docilement suivie par Storm.

- Hey.

- Salut. Ça va mieux ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai un service à te demander Rubis.

Elle n'avait pas envisagé de le lui demander aussi vite mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Et la situation était pressante.

- Dis moi tout.

La louve lui tendit un gobelet de café fumant, le même qu'elle prenait après tous ses footings et elle fut heureuse qu'ici ses habitudes n'aient pas changé.

- Est-ce que tu me laisserais toucher ton cœur ? lâcha-t-elle après une gorgée rapide.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, avec ma magie.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que j'ai parlé à Gold et je crois que c'est la meilleure façon de me souvenir … Et tu es ma meilleure amie, personne n'en saurait plus que toi.

- Et quoi ? Tu vas juste plonger ta main dans ma poitrine et retirer mon cœur avant de le remettre en place ?

- Non non non ! s'affola-t-elle à l'idée.

Retirer un cœur était hors de question. Cela ajouterait à la réalité de la situation et sûrement elle paniquerait.

- J'ai juste besoin, de le toucher, quelques secondes. Pour accéder à tes souvenirs de moi. Je ne regarderai rien d'autre, c'est promis.

- Je n'aime pas du tout le fait que ce soit Gold qui t'ai proposé cette idée.

- Mais ? espéra-t-elle.

- Mais tu es ma meilleure amie. J'ai envie de la retrouver. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

- Maintenant ? proposa-t-elle en reposant le gobelet sur le comptoir.

Rubis balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Le restaurant n'était pas rempli et elle ne manquerait à personne pour quelques minutes, en revanche, il était certainement hors de question qu'elles fassent ça aux yeux de tous.

- La réserve, indiqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme la suivit docilement jusque dans l'espace confiné.

- T'es prête ? Je pense pas que ça fasse mal.

- Tu as déjà fait ça ?

- Euh, non, mentit-elle. Mais on me l'a déjà fait.

- Regina ?

Elle se contenta de répondre d'un sourire qui fut très bien comprit de sa meilleure amie. Un nouveau signe de tête de sa part et comme hier soir elle se rapprocha pour enfoncer sa main sous la peau de son interlocutrice.

Mais il n'y avait aucune peur dans les yeux de Rubis, une confiance tranquille et un sourire en coin toujours présent. Elle fut surprise par la sensation qui l'envahi quand sa main se referma sur l'organe palpitant. Elle se serait presque sentit invincible, certainement à cause du loup qui sommeillait en elle et elle se demanda ce que cela faisait d'avoir le cœur d'une sorcière aussi puissante que Regina dans sa main. Ou le sien. Que ressentait la Reine quand elle le faisait ?

Elle chassa les idées d'un mouvement de la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer, aussitôt assaillie par une multitudes d'images, de souvenirs d'elle en train de faire du shopping, une soirée dans un bar, une arrestation musclée ... Elle se concentra sur les discussions qu'elle avait pu avoir avec sa meilleure amie et se sentit rougir à certains sujets abordés. Elle n'avait apparemment aucun secret pour la louve. C'était parfait.

Elle rompit le contact au bout de quelques minutes, gardant les yeux fermés.

- Emma ?

Elle allait avoir du mal à mentir à sa meilleure amie. La Sauveuse prit le temps de se concentrer sur la magie qui circulait encore en elle, inspirant grandement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Rubis ?

- Emma ça a marché ?

- Oh mon dieu ...

- Emma réponds moi !

- Oui ! Oui ça a marché !

Elle fut à peine surprise cette fois quand la serveuse combla l'espace qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever sans peine. Elle eut le temps de lui rendre son étreinte avant que la porte de la réserve ne s'ouvre sur Granny, une main sur les hanches.

- Sortez de là. Rubis, il y a des clients !

- Granny, Emma a retrouvé ses souvenirs ! Grâce à moi !

- Emma ?

Elle passa d'un léger malaise à l'idée de mentir à sa meilleure amie à celui, beaucoup plus important, de la sensation de sa mère qui se jeta dans ses bras. Elle mit une seconde qui lui paru une éternité à rentrer dans son nouveau rôle.

- Fais attention 'Man, je suis toute transpirante du sport.

- Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche ma Princesse ! Ton père et moi étions si inquiets ...

- C'est fini maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

- Je viens récupérer des viennoiseries pour David. Il a eu une grosse nuit, il y a eu un incendie en forêt.

- Personne de blessé ?

- Je ne pense pas, tu viendras aider Bleue à réparer les dégâts dans la semaine quand tu te sentiras mieux.

- Je me sens déjà mieux !

- Non, d'abord je veux que tu ailles voir le docteur Whale et ce soir nous donnerons une cérémonie en ton honneur.

- Une cérémonie ? C'est pas un peu trop ?

Snow fronça les sourcils et elle eut peur d'avoir commis une erreur. Non ... Quelle sorte de version d'elle même pourrait aimer les cérémonies ?

- Non, répondit tout de même sa mère au bout d'un moment, tout sourire et avant de se détourner pour aller récupérer des viennoiseries à emporter.

Emma la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, se détourner et ordonner à Granny de veiller sur elle. Ordre que la propriétaire du restaurant sembla prendre très au sérieux, la chassant quelques minutes plus tard pour qu'elle aille se changer et visiter l'hôpital.

Mais elle ne comptait pas y aller.

Chez elle, elle joua le même numéro à Henry qui l'accepta sans sourciller, la prévenant juste de ne pas se fatiguer dans la journée pour ne pas reproduire ce qu'il s'était passé à la dernière réception que Snow avait donné en son honneur. Elle fit semblant de comprendre la référence et le déposa devant l'école avant de retourner dans la boutique de Gold.

A l'heure qu'il était, sa femme devait déjà être à l'hôpital et effectivement, elle le trouva seul.

- Gold !

- Miss Swan ?

- C'est Hook qui a bu votre potion !

- Le marché ne stipulait pas que je doive faire en sorte que ce soit une personne en particulier ...

Mais à en juger par sa grimace, il ne semblait pas content que cela soit le cas. Pourtant il ne montra aucun intérêt à l'affaire. Pas même une question pour savoir si elle avait marché.

- J'ai trouvé un autre moyen.

- Vraiment ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de la croire ...

- Un baiser. D'amour Véritable.

- Oh ? Hook est donc votre âme soeur ? se moqua-t-il et elle sut qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Non, pas plus que Zelena n'est la votre.

- Le Tenebreux n'a pas d'âme soeur Miss Swan.

- Vous avez tort ! Et je peux vous la présenter si vous vous montrez discret.

La remarque lui valut un haussement de sourcil. Bien sur qu'il savait se montrer discret, elle était en train de parler avec l'homme qui avait tiré les ficelles de quasiment toute l'existence de Regina et de la malédiction sans pour autant qu'il en soit une seule fois mis en cause.

- Chambre 208 dans le service de votre femme. Elle s'appelle Belle French. Elle aime les roses rouges et les bouquins.

Le sorcier ne sembla pas impressionné, mais elle était presque certaine qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'être pour avoir retenu le moindre détail.

- Ok. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça ...

Elle sortit presque à reculons du magasin et regagna sa voiture pour aller jusqu'au poste de police où elle retrouva son père en grande discussion avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ce ne fut que quand elle comprit que la discussion tournait déjà autour d'elle et l'organisation de la fête qui aurait lieu le soir même en son honneur qu'elle reparti en sens inverse. Vers la forêt.

.

..

.

Elle roula jusqu'à retrouver la voiture de shérif pas très loin d'un attroupement d'hommes qu'elle identifia comme la bande à Robin des bois, certains portant encore des arcs et arbalètes. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant le périmètre de sécurité qui clôturait une partie du terrain calciné. Elle avait pensé que le feu avait démarré à cause de campeurs insouciants, mais son estomac se retourna en apercevant la carcasse au milieu du chaos des arbres morts.

Une Mercedes.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était sortie de la voiture pour courir vers le rassemblement. Quelqu'un essaya de la retenir par le bras mais sa magie réagit avant elle, propulsant Robin à plus d'un mètre d'elle.

Ce fut Graham qui la stoppa.

- Elle est vide, la prévint-il.

- Il y a eu un accident ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où est Elle ?

- À la mairie, je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin.

- Et cette nuit ? Quand l'incendie s'est déclaré ?

- On l'a complètement éteint ce matin. Le feu venait de la voiture.

- Magique ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Princesse. Votre père doit la rencontrer dans la matinée pour récupérer sa déposition.

- J'irai en personne.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, elle a spécialement demandé à ce que cela soit votre père.

Emma détourna le regard des yeux clairs qui la fixait avec anxiété.

- Merci Graham, finit-elle par dire.

- Je vous en prie Princesse.

- Emma, s'il te plait.

Il ne répondit que d'un sourire gêné et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable.

- Tu pourras aller voir Rubis de ma part s'il te plait, remercie là encore, elle comprendra et demande lui de faire livrer quelque chose à Henry pour midi, il n'a rien emporté ce matin.

- Bien sûr Pr… Emma.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au coupé sport entièrement détruit par les flammes. Son cœur battait encore à toute allure.

Hier soir Regina l'avait vue dans le parc avec Hook, ce n'était quand même pas une raison suffisante pour perdre le contrôle à ce point, si ?

- Princesse !

La voix de Bleue la tira de ses réflexions. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'acharnait à l'appeler Princesse ?!

- Ouais ?

- Un coup de main ?

_« Non »_ avait-elle envie de dire. La seule personne avait qui elle avait fait de la magie était Regina, elle ne savait pas exactement comme mixer la sienne avec celle d'une fée qui agitait une baguette dans tous les sens.

Pas vraiment sûre d'elle même, elle leva deux mains en l'air et ferma les yeux, tentant de visualiser la forêt avant l'incident. Le bruit du vent passant dans les feuilles des arbres, des pas sur le sol à moitié recouvert de mauvaises herbes, l'odeur de la mousse sur les rochers.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, tout le monde la regardait et elle crut un instant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi son tour. Avant qu'elle n'entende la fée souffler à ses côtés.

- C'est magnifique Emma.

La contemplation de son œuvre lui arracha une grimace. Elle avait trop du regarder les Disney. Oui, elle avait bien ranimé chaque arbre, fait repousser le tapis d'herbe au sol. Mais elle avait aussi ramené une bande d'écureuils et toute sa famille au pied d'un hêtre. Une nuée de papillon qui folâtraient dans des fleurs posées ci et là sur un tronc d'arbre ou à même le sol et un arc en ciel … Un putain d'arc-en-ciel pour couronner le tout. Il ne manquait plus qu'une licorne et des paillettes. Sa mère serait fière d'elle. Emma sourit néanmoins en voyant la carcasse de la Mercedes intouchée, tâche noire au milieu du paysage.

- Voilà voilà, lâcha-t-elle avant de se détourner de la scène.

Elle manqua trébucher en entendant quelques applaudissements et préféra remonter dans sa voiture quand elle vit Robin s'approcher d'elle.

.

..

.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à tourner en rond chez elle et à envoyer des textos à son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que ta gm prévoit pour ce soir ? »

« Une cérémonie on t'a dit :p »

« Tu es dans le coup ? »

« Pas vraiment … »

« Ca se passe où ? »

« Mairie ».

Merde, en plus elle avait sortie le grand jeu. Pas une simple soirée chez Granny comme à son premier retour de la forêt enchantée.

« Comment est-ce que je dois m'habiller ? »

« En princesse ;) »

« Comment tu vas t'habiller ? »

« Smoking. Nœud pap »

« Tu veux bien être mon cavalier ? »

« Non. »

Et bien … C'était direct. Mais certainement parce qu'il devait avoir quelqu'un d'autre à accompagner. Au moins ce serait l'occasion de savoir avec qui il sortait. Quelque chose que les souvenirs de sa meilleure amie n'avaient pas pu lui apprendre.

Elle passa le reste de l'après midi dans sa chambre à mettre et enlever une vingtaines de robes différentes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Henry rentrer de l'école.

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Ouais.

Son fils écarquilla les yeux en voyant la masse de tissus de toutes les couleurs dans sa chambre, Storm, seule tâche noire immobile sagement couché près de la cheminé.

- La beige, se prononça Henry en croisant le regard désespéré de sa mère.

- Tu crois ?

- Yep. C'est la plus simple. Et Snow s'habille en bleu, tu ne peux pas prendre la même couleur qu'elle.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais comment elle s'habille ?

- Je suis passé chez eux avant.

- Ok …

Logique.

- Allez, va t'habiller, à dix huit heures on doit être à la Mairie.

- Oui chef.

Elle maquilla à peine ses yeux, optant en revanche pour une rouge à lèvre voyant et mis un temps fou à réussir une tresse qui lui plaise suffisamment pour aller avec la longue robe bustier dont le tissu s'amincissait en descendant jusqu'à ses pieds pour n'être plus que dentelle.

C'était une belle robe. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément mis, mais une belle robe tout de même. Et qui plus est, c'était Henry qui l'avait choisie pour elle.

Malgré leurs efforts pour arriver à l'heure, le parking de la mairie était déjà à moitié plein quand ils arrivèrent. Rubis s'accapara son bras dès qu'elle passa la porte, annoncée par un homme en uniforme bleu en velours.

Ses parents en faisaient vraiment toujours un peu trop …

Elle parcourut la salle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une robe noire, mais tomba à la place sur la robe de sa mère, bleue claire et le costume d'aparat de son père. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que ce serait le jour de son mariage …

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, lui souffla sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elle regardait Henry tendre la main à une jeune fille blonde.

La fille de Jefferson … Mignonne. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas aussi folle que son père.

Elle repéra Cora, dans une robe rouge qui rivalisait avec celle de Rubis et elle fut étonnée de voir quelques hommes lui tourner autour. Ou pas, si on considérait qu'elle leur avait peut être arraché le cœur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les yeux marrons étincelèrent de défi. Avec son cœur, la sorcière lui semblait plus humaine et presque digne de confiance, mais sa magie risquait d'être un problème tout autre. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle. Mais peut-être pas avec ses parents vu leurs antécédents avec les moyens de régler la question.

Ce fut Cora qui brisa leur échange, ses traits se détendirent et l'ambiance dans la pièce se figea pour une seconde.

- Regina Mills, annonça le héraut.

Rubis lui tira sur le bras pour la faire se tourner en même temps que les trois quarts de la pièce vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir quelques têtes se baisser pour saluer son entrée.

Evidement, comme elle s'y était attendue Regina était habillée de noir. Une longue robe collée à son corps, décolletée, mais sans excès, certainement pour ne pas éclipser l'échancrure qui exposait presque la totalité d'une de ses jambes. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon et l'épais maquillage noir et doré de ses yeux rappelait les perles d'or cousues le long de sa robe et jouait avec les reflets des pendants qu'elle avait accroché à ses oreilles. Elle était magnifique. A en couper le souffle. Et accompagnée. Par un Graham habillé d'un costume gris et noir. Elle dut avouer qu'ils formaient un couple éblouissant, mais un seul regard échangé entre lui et sa meilleure amie la rassura.

En revanche, elle n'arriva pas à capter celui de la Reine.

- Princesse, comment allez-vous ?

Elle reporta son attention vers la voix mielleuse pour se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de ce qui ressemblait le plus à sa pire ennemie.

Zelena, au bras de Gold.

- Emma va très bien ! Elle a retrouvé sa mémoire ! répondit pour elle Rubis.

- J'en suis très heureuse Emma. Ne causez pas plus de soucis à vos parents qu'ils n'en ont déjà.

- J'essaierai !

- J'aime beaucoup votre robe.

- C'est Henry qui l'a choisie pour moi, vous savez je ne suis pas très robe.

- Je sais, oui.

Elle sentit le bras de sa meilleure amie s'éloigner du sien, mais il fut remplacé par une main qui se posa à la base de sa nuque pour descendre jusque dans le creux de son dos en la faisant frissonner.

- Zelena ! Quel plaisir de vous voir.

- Je n'en doute pas Regina. Comment allez vous ? J'ai entendu dire que votre voiture avait eu un tragique accident cette nuit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, elle a été remplacée.

Se pourrait-il que l'incendie soit un attenta ? Que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une perte de contrôle de la part de Regina soit en fait une sombre machination de la part de sa sœur qui aurait cherché à se débarrasser d'elle ?

- Mesdames !

La voix de Sidney interrompit leur échange. Visiblement il avait momentanément été libéré de sa prison de verre pour couvrir l'évènement si on en jugeait par l'appareil photo qu'il tenait à la main.

Emma sentit le Maire se rapprocher d'elle pour poser, plaquant un sourire aussi faux que rayonnant sur ses lèvres.

- Princesse regardez la caméra !

Elle dut certainement rougir et se figea quand elle sentit la main de Zelena se poser sur son épaule, mais fut étonnée de la sentir se dégager prestement comme si elle s'y était brûlée.

Les ongles de Regina balayèrent le creux de ses reins au travers du tissu et elle comprit que c'était certainement ce qu'il s'était passé. La Reine marquait son territoire et en attendant elle venait également d'allumer un feu dans le creux de son ventre.

Elle fit un bond en arrière dès que Sidney se fut éloigné.

- Vous n'êtes pas passée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui Princesse, le docteur Whale vous a attendu.

Ouais ... Elle avait certainement du elle même attendre son diagnostic.

- J...

- Emma avait un rendez-vous plus important avec moi, la coupa le Maire.

Si elle la couvrait c'était bon signe. Au moins elle ne lui en voulait pas autant que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

- Oui, cet incendie, je n'en doute pas. Ne négligez pas votre santé tout de même Shérif. Personne ne voudrait qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la Sauveuse.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela sonnait comme une menace ? La jeune femme sentit avec certitude cette fois la magie de la Reine se réveiller à ses côtés et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait encore prendre la parole à sa place quand elles furent coupées par Rumplestilskin.

- Je suis sûr que le Shérif trouvera le temps de passer demain chérie.

La sorcière répondit d'un hochement de la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.

- Gold ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit cet après midi ?

Le regard suspicieux se tourna vers Regina qui était restée à quelques centimètres d'elle, une main toujours dans son dos.

- Ne soyez pas si pressée Princesse, finit-il par répondre avant de suivre son épouse.

Elle resta un instant à l'observer s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Regina.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

- Vous êtes positivement splendide Emma, répondit-elle à la place.

- Euh … merci. Vous aussi Regina.

L'intéressée lui lança un sourire qui lui rappela qu'elle avait eu envie d'elle dès qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce.

Comment était-elle censée agir avec elle en privé ? Aucun souvenir glané chez Rubis ou Hook n'avait pu lui apprendre ça.

- Reg…

Mais elle fut coupée par un doigt impérieux qui se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

- À plus tard Emma.

La Reine se détourna, la laissant seule, le souffle coupé, mais Rubis se rapprocha d'elle presque aussitôt.

- Ma chérie ce soir tu vas prendre cher.

- Quoi ?

- Regina.

- Quoi Regina ?

- Elle est en colère et elle a envie de toi. Je sentirais ça depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- C'est très dérangeant comme concept.

Pourquoi Regina était-elle en colère contre elle ?

- Est-ce qu…

Le tintement d'un couteau en or contre un verre en cristal la fit se taire en même temps que tout le reste de la salle pour observer son père. A côté de lui, Snow était tous sourires et elle lui fit même un petit signe de la main qu'elle retourna. La Reine monta lentement quelques escaliers pour dominer tout le monde avant de lever un verre et d'entamer un discours.

- Mes amis, ce soir nous sommes d'abord réunis pour Emma. Ma Princesse, notre Princesse, qui nous a sauvés tant de fois. C'est une femme accomplie, une mère attentionnée, une fille parfaite et malgré tout ça, un être aussi maladroit que son père. Que ton chemin ne croise plus celui d'un arbre s'il te plaît, je ne veux jamais plus avoir l'impression de te perdre.

Elle leva un peu plus son verre et tout le monde l'imita, s'apprêtant à y boire quand elle recommença.

- Emma est une raison suffisante pour préparer un bal chaque soir, mais aujourd'hui nous en avait une autre.

La foule suspendit sa respiration en même temps qu'Emma observa son père rejoindre Snow sur son escalier. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'elle et avant même qu'il ne parle, une boule se forma dans son ventre.

- Mes chers amis, commença-t-il. Tout le monde ici sait très bien que ma femme est plus douée que moi pour les discours, mais … Cette fois c'est à moi que revient le privilège de vous parler. J'ai … L'honneur de vous informer que la ville de Storybrook va accueillir un nouvel habitant. Un nouveau membre de la famille royale.

Quelque chose se cassa à l'instant même en elle, remarquant à peine la main qui effleura la sienne pour y faire disparaître le verre qu'elle venait de briser.

Snow était enceinte. Elle qui avait eu pour la première fois l'impression d'appartenir à une famille qui l'aimait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'on la remplaçait. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse peut-être paraître.

- Viens, souffla une voix dans son oreille.

Elle se laissa guider vers une porte dérobée, ignorant la fin du discours.

C'était ça. C'était la raison du froncement de sourcils de sa mère ce matin chez Granny. Elle savait. Ses parents le lui avaient dit avant de l'annoncer à toute la ville, ils avaient eu la décence de le faire et certainement n'attendait que le bon moment pour l'annoncer à tout le monde.

.

..

.

Elle ne reprit réellement conscience de ce qui se passait que quand Regina la plaqua contre le mur beige d'un bureau de la mairie.

- Regina … Je …

- Tes parents sont des idiots Emma Swan, tu sais cela. Rien de nouveau, mais je t'offre une distraction, tu la veux ?

- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres laquées de rouge et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais la seconde d'après la Reine l'embrassait et plus rien ne lui posa problème.

Dehors les applaudissements ne couvrirent pas le gémissement qu'elle poussa quand la sorcière passa une main dans son décolleté pour faire rouler la pointe d'un de ses seins entre deux doigts et insinuer une cuisse entre les siennes.

La robe échancrée lui permis d'avoir immédiatement accès à la peau brûlante de son amante et elle frissonna en constatant qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.

Cette fois ci elles ne parlèrent pas, seul le bruit de leur respiration haletante et de leurs gémissements venant briser le silence relatif de la petite pièce.

Et la déchirure de sa robe. Sur toute sa longueur.

- Anh ! Reg…

Mais une main fut plaquée contre sa bouche.

- Soyez discrète Miss Swan.

Oui, pour sûr elle serait très discrète au moment de re rentrer dans la salle en petite culotte … Elle passerait inaperçue.

Lentement la Reine traça de ses lèvres et sa langue un chemin jusqu'au seul morceau de tissus qui restait sur elle et Emma ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir à mi chemin entre l'exaspération et l'excitation quand il lui fut également arraché.

Regina choisit de lever la tête vers elle, ne détachant pas son regard du sien quand elle fit glisser un doigt le long de son intimité avant de le ramener à sa bouche. Elles gémirent ensemble cette fois et au moment où Emma ramenait sa main dans le chignon de son amante, la brune la devança pour aller la gouter avec sa langue.

Sa tête alla cogner le mur en placo, les dents serrées jusqu'à s'en faire mal pour ne pas succomber à l'envie qu'elle avait de crier. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était déjà écoulé une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait touchée.

- Regina … S'il vous plait.

Sa demande n'était même pas claire à ses propres yeux, mais l'intéressée sembla comprendre ce qu'elle réclamait, introduisant un puis deux doigts, ses lèvres se refermant brièvement et fermement sur elle avant de remonter à sa hauteur.

Son rythme n'était pas rapide mais chaque vas et viens la repoussait vers ses derniers retranchement avec une puissance implacable.

- Dis moi de quoi tu as envie.

Elle sentait l'orgasme monter et elle se força à trouver une réponse avant que la Reine n'arrête tout mouvement.

- De vous, répondit-elle rapidement avant de développer. De vous et moi dans un lit. J'ai envie de passer la nuit à nous faire jouir et …

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par un bruit qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé sortant d'elle. Mais une fois encore Regina avait la manie de lui faire faire des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Et courber ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle pour l'effleurer sans grande délicatesse avec ses ongles faisait apparemment partie de la liste.

- Et ?

- De sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible pour …

- Bonne idée, la coupa-t-elle.

La Reine s'éloigna soudain et l'impression qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure s'intensifia quand elle croisa son regard froid.

- Qu… quoi ?

Regina parcouru son corps d'un regard presque désintéressé avant de recommencer à s'approcher.

- Vous êtes encore plus pathétique que je ne le croyais Miss Swan.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

Une main entourant sa gorge vint la plaquer un peu plus étroitement contre la paroi fraiche du mur clair.

- Vous vous croyez intelligente Miss Swan ? Vous pensez pouvoir tromper votre petit monde en faisant croire à tous que vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Non ! Régina, j'ai réussi à …

- Taisez-vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom et encore moins le droit de penser avoir le privilège de passer toute une nuit avec moi. Vous savez qui passe ses nuits avec moi ?

- Vos esclaves ?

- Non. Personne ne passe ses nuits avec moi. Personne mis à part peut-être Emma Swan. _Mon_ Emma Swan, parce que vous n'êtes définitivement pas _elle. _Vous savez pourquoi ?

- N…

- Parce que _mon_ Emma serait venue à moi dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire, parce que je compte bien plus à ses yeux qu'une foutue malédiction, qu'un pirate en état d'ébriété ou qu'un enfant qui prendrait sa place auprès de ses parents.

- Reg…

- Majesté ! Appelez moi Majesté. Je ne vous aiderai pas Miss Swan, parce que si cette personne que je vois en face de moi est la vraie Emma Swan, je préfère mille fois vivre avec une illusion et je trouverai le moyen de la ramener, même si c'est la dernière chose que je doive faire.

- Sérieux ?

Mais la Reine s'éloignait déjà, claquant la porte derrière elle. Non, il était hors de question que Regina se mette à jouer avec l'ennemi. Elle serait fichue. Elle qui avait prévu de la reconquérir lentement et avec l'espoir de ne pas la retrouver trop en pétard quand la malédiction prendrait fin, ça partait mal …

Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à réparer sa robe et l'enfiler, sortant de la pièce sur des jambes encore tremblantes et sans sous vêtements.

La sauveuse ne fit pas attention aux regards qui se tournèrent vers elle, tant pis si elle avait encore du rouge à lèvre sur le visage, elle ne se concentra que sur la robe noire qu'elle vit disparaître à l'angle de la porte d'entrée et coupa la foule pour la poursuivre.

Dehors elle fut surprise de voir le coupé sport noir mat dans lequel Regina s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer. En effet, elle avait changé de voiture et n'avait pas perdu au change à en juger par les jantes rutilantes et le sigle AMG décorant l'arrière du bolide.

- Regina !

Elle vit distinctement l'intéressée se figer et comprit que c'était la colère qui avait provoqué le mouvement quand deux yeux la fusillèrent du regard.

- Majesté … se reprit-elle.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée par vos excuses.

- Je ne cherche pas à m'excuser.

- Tant mieux. Retournez à votre soirée, je suis sûre que Hook doit vous attendre quelque part à côté du buffet.

- Arrêtez d'être jalouse de lui !

Cette fois elle entendit le grondement rouler dans la gorge de la Reine avant de sentir la magie la propulser à terre et quelques mètres en avant aux genoux de celle ci.

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse Miss Swan, vous n'êtes pas la personne qui me doit fidélité. Je veux votre corps, rien de plus.

Regina avança une main vers elle, sa magie entravant déjà sa gorge, mais cette fois la Sauveuse était prête. Quelque chose se passa, qu'elle n'avait certainement pas prévu mais quand le nuage blanc qui les avait entourées se dissipa, elles étaient toutes les deux devant le manoir de Regina et elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait avant d'être à nouveau éjectée à plusieurs mètres. Quelque chose de brûlant passa à quelques centimètre de sa tresse et elle bloqua d'un reflexe qui l'impressionna la prochaine boule de feu qui visait parfaitement son visage.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement Regina, vous allez le regretter.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous pensez pouvoir me battre ?

- Parce que je pense que vous ne vous maitrisez plus. Si vous me blessez, vous allez vous en vouloir amèrement.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Dans la pénombre, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui se faufila jusqu'à ses pieds pour l'enfoncer dans la terre, une douleur effroyable brulant ses jambes. Ça y est. Elle était en train de vivre son premier duel de sorcières. Mais sans baguette à plume de Phoenix ni d'Hermione Granger pour lui dire comment s'en sortir.

La Reine lui tourna le dos pour rentrer chez elle. Quoi, elle comptait la laisser là, prisonnière de son gravier ? Elle tendit néanmoins une main vers la mère adoptive de son fils et fut soulagée de voir la magie s'en échapper par volutes, un lasso blanc allant s'entortiller autour d'un escarpin noir et doré pour faire chuter sa propriétaire et la trainer sur le sol.

Regina ferma son poing et elle crut d'abord que ce mouvement ne trahissait que de la colère, mais fut encore plus alarmée quand elle constata que le gravier autour d'elle commençait à se mouvoir pour l'extraire lentement du sol, la soulevant douloureusement dans les airs, comprimée de toutes parts par la centaines de petites pierres inégales.

- Ne croyez pas une seconde Miss Swan que vous pouvez vous en sortir face à moi. Vous êtes mon élève.

Les pierres retombèrent soudain en même temps qu'elle sur le sol de la propriété.

- Et un seul ordre de moi peut vous paralyser. Parce que cette malédiction a beau être vraie, ce qui s'est passé entre temps affecte toujours votre corps. Debout.

L'ordre prononcé à voix basse et impérieuse eut visiblement pour effet immédiat de la faire se lever.

- Regina vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir peur ?

- Oui. Vous avez peur que je ne sois pas la personne que vous connaissez. Vous avez peur du changement et de ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver si je brise la malédiction. Vous en avez tellement peur que vous êtes prête à vivre dans le déni et sous la coupe de quelqu'un qui vous veut du mal.

- Miss…

- Mais je vous jure Regina que ma réalité est bien meilleure que celle ci, coupa-t-elle, enflammée par quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'espoir. Peut-être que … Oui, peut-être que vous avez moins d'amis et que les gens baissent un peu moins la tête en vous croisant, mais je suis toujours là, et je … j'ai toujours les mêmes sentiments qu'ici, vous avez tous les droits sur moi si vous osez les demander et nous formons une famille.

Elle remarqua que la Reine s'était rapprochée et sourit à la volute d'air chaud qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses quand elle pouffa d'incrédulité.

- J'ai abandonné Henry quand il était jeune et vous êtes sa mère adoptive. Quand il m'a ramené ici nous avons commencé à nous détester parce que … peut-être que ça vous semble absurde mais je crois que vous aimez cet enfant plus que tout au monde, plus que … plus que vous ne pourriez m'aimer, moi, si jamais un jour il vous arrivait d'éprouver des sentiments pour moi.

- Henry est un enfant pourri gâté.

- C'est l'adolescent le plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Évidement ici ça ne se voit pas trop, mais dans ma réalité c'est vous qui l'avez élevé et vous êtes une mère parfaite.

- C'est absurde.

Elle avait prononcé les mots à voix basse, les yeux brillants fixés au dessus de l'épaule de la Sauveuse si bien qu'elle fut un instant tentée de se retourner pour vérifier si un fantôme ne venait pas d'apparaître derrière elle. Mais elle préféra anéantir l'espace qui restait entre elles et embrasser la Reine, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand le baiser lui fut retourné.

- C'est peut-être terriblement prétentieux de ma part Regina, mais vous ne me perdrez pas. Jamais. Nous sommes une famille.

Cette fois ce fut une fumée violette qui les entoura pour les amener dans la chambre de la Reine.

- Fais moi l'amour Emma.

La Sauveuse se sentit fondre de l'intérieur et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée si des arc en ciels sortaient soudainement de ses oreilles ou qu'une nuée de papillons envahissait la chambre.

Elle était terriblement frustrée parce que Regina lui avait fait toute à l'heure et elle savait que c'était une occasion qui ne se reproduirait pas d'ici peu. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas. Elle aurait beau dire à la mère adoptive de son fils le jour où elle la retrouverait qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la toucher et peut-être qu'elle lui en voudrait un instant, mais elle était certaine que partager ce moment pour la première fois avec elle, maintenant, ne lui serait jamais pardonné.

Et l'intéressée dut sentir son hésitation.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la brune avait déjà tiré ses propres conclusions et cette fois elle fut violemment poussée sur le lit.

- Vous n'avez pas idée n'est-ce pas de ce dont je suis capable ?

- Je sais très bien au contraire Regina.

- Majesté, la reprit-elle à nouveau.

- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on av…

Mais un bâillon de cuir vint l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase. Elle gronda, essayant de l'enlever avec ses mains mais uniquement pour constater qu'elles avaient elles aussi été entravées par des liens.

- Tu sais ce qui est encore plus cruel que de priver quelqu'un d'amour Emma ?

Elle attendit qu'elle hoche négativement de la tête pour poursuivre.

- Faire naître l'espoir là où il n'y en a pas.

À ces mots elle comprit immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas et quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, ceux de la sorcière se rétrécirent de colère.

- Miss Swan accrochez vous à l'espoir de survivre cette nuit, vous en aurez besoin.

Elle se serait mordue la lèvre en voyant la robe luisante glisser le long du corps de la Reine, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Comme un félin Regina se laisse tomber à quatre pates au dessus d'elle, écartant sans ménagement ses cuisses pour percuter son sexe avec un genou qui la fit immédiatement s'arquer quand elle sentit la magie opérer en elle comme le premier soir dans le lit d'hôpital.

Quoi, Regina allait la punir en la faisant jouir ? Vraiment ?

…

.

…

_A.N : Muahaha_.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oui … Je sais que j'ai été sadique, c'est dans ma nature et c'est pas fini ( m'en voulez pas pour le début du chapitre, je me rattraperai plus tôt que tard ^^ )_

_Camlapro, okay, ce sera Ruby ! ;)_

_& Artemis972 …. Merci encore & toujours ! _

_Désolée du décalage dans le post, j'ai eu un très gros devoir à rendre qui m'a pris la plus grosse partie de la semaine, j'essaierai de me rattraper ! _

_Mais voilà la suite ! _

_.._

_.._

_…_

_.._

_.._

Emma fut réveillée par le bruit d'un gyrophare de police qui passa devant chez elle et un instant elle crut que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'elle était de retour à New York et qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit à moitié enchaîné au lit d'une sorcière qui avait semblé vouloir sa mort.

Elle tenta de se retourner dans son lit uniquement pour être prise d'un vertige qui lui rappela ses plus belles cuites. Pourtant elle n'avait pas bu.

Lentement, elle se redressa contre le montant en bois de son lit.

Elle avait mal partout. Elle ne se rappelait même pas comment elle avait pu s'endormir la veille, se rappelant vaguement s'être trainée jusque dans la chambre d'Henry pour vérifier qu'il soit bien rentré et pas accompagné si possible. Le jeune homme dormait à poings fermés et elle s'était laissée tomber dans son propre lit dès qu'elle l'avait atteint dans l'espoir de l'imiter au plus tôt. Et d'oublier.

D'oublier la fureur de la Reine, la brûlure de ses mains sur son corps et en elle. Les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait amené au bord de l'orgasme pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre au dernier moment. Ses morsures jusqu'au sang et celle des liens qui l'avaient maintenue prisonnière jusqu'à ce que la Reine ait besoin de sentir ses mains sur elle. Ses larmes de frustration quand elle avait du observer Regina aller et venir sur plusieurs doigts de sa main qu'elle avait faite prisonnière sous elle. Sa colère quand sa magie refusait de répondre à son appel. Pourtant ce n'était pas les émotions qui manquaient.

Elle se rappelait encore de son soulagement quand la sorcière avait fait disparaître le bâillon et de la façon dont elle s'était mise à l'interroger, les yeux tourbillonnant de magie.

Qui avait-elle mis au courant de la malédiction ?

Qui l'avait lancée ?

Avait-elle couché avec le pirate ?

Que savait Ruby ?

Comment briser la malédiction ?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle trouvée avec une main dans la poitrine de Hook ?

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qui avait assailli son poignet et de son horreur en voyant le serpent d'or scier sa peau pour fusionner avec elle tandis que son congénère d'argent s'enroulait avec douceur autour de celui de Regina.

Elle avait beaucoup saigné et s'était demandée si la même chose était arrivée à la brune lorsqu'elle avait essayé le bracelet trouvé sous son lit et puis elle avait vu ses propres émotions passer sur les traits de Regina. La peur, la colère, l'envie. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la façon dont elle s'était cambrée quand la main de la brune s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine, comment elle s'était demandé comment un geste si horrible pouvait provoquer autant de plaisir en elle.

Elle se souvenait du regard ardent de Regina quand elle lui avait fait vivre ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Ruby et Hook, comment ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en observant les souvenirs d'Emma, comment elle avait manqué l'étouffer et libéré la pression sur sa gorge au dernier moment pour l'entendre crier son nom à l'instant où l'orgasme été enfin arrivé.

Il s'était passé quelque chose à ce moment là. Quelque chose d'autre que les ongles de Regina lacérant sa gorge quand elle avait subit le même orgasme qu'elle au travers du sortilège qui semblait les unir. Elle n'aurait pas pu comparer ça à quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà ressenti. Même pas avec Regina. Même pas quand leurs magies avaient fait exploser des vitraux, des lampes ou déclenché des tonnerres. Quelque chose s'était fissuré en elle, comme si la sorcière avait réussi à toucher son âme et elle avait bien vu à cet instant même les yeux de la brune virer du violet au rouge pour s'éteindre subitement avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne brutalement, une expression d'étonnement horrifié peinte sur le visage. Puis la colère.

- Partez.

Une onde de magie s'était répandue autour de la mère adoptive de son fils alors que des vêtements noirs de jais recouvraient sa peau encore luisante de sueur quelques secondes auparavant. Une onde de chaleur aussi à en croire l'atmosphère brûlante à en déformer les contours autour d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas attendu que l'ordre soit répété. Il lui avait suffit de croiser ce regard une dernière fois pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait en face de la Méchante Reine et pas de la Regina qu'elle connaissait.

Elle avait réveillé quelque chose sans faire exprès, elle en était certaine et il ne valait mieux pas l'affronter tout de suite.

Le bruit d'un grattement à sa porte la fit sursauter. Storm. Elle avait trop dormi et le chien n'avait pas pu sortir. Elle tenta à nouveau de se lever pour échouer lamentablement, retombant lourdement sur son matelas. Un coup d'œil à son poignet lui confirma que le serpent était toujours là, profondément enfoncé dans la chair qui ne saignait plus. Qui avait été assez tordu pour inventer quelque chose comme ça ?

Lentement, elle finit par se lever, posant une jambe après l'autre sur le sol. Quand elle parvint à la salle de bain elle s'écroula presque sur les toilettes où elle avait tenté de s'asseoir en douceur sans être prise d'un nouveau vertige.

Peine perdue, ils étaient encore là, et se relever pour aller jusqu'au lavabo laver ses mains et boire de l'eau pour calmer la brûlure de sa gorge s'avéra plus difficile que ce qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'étrangement, aucune blessure que Regina lui avait infligé la nuit dernière n'avait subsisté à l'orgasme qu'elle lui avait donné. Mais elle était blanche comme un linge. Pas étonnant avec la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu dans les draps détrempés de la Reine.

Péniblement, elle descendit les escaliers, escortée par Storm auquel elle ouvrit directement la porte, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et irait se promener tout seul. Dans le frigo elle récupéra tout ce qu'elle pouvait manger sans le cuisiner et passa trois quarts d'heure à avaler difficilement le tout.

Quand son estomac ne fut plus capable de contenir quoi que ce soit de plus, elle remonta vers sa chambre, remarquant au milieu des escaliers que son portable semblait sonner depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Oui ? réussit-elle à croasser.

- Emma ? ça va ? ça fait une éternité que j'essaie de t'appeler, on a besoin de toi.

À l'autre bout de la ligne son père semblait affolé et elle se souvint soudain des nombreuses sirènes de police qui avaient retenti ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il faut que tu viennes devant chez Regina. Maintenant.

La ligne fut coupée et elle regarda quelques secondes son reflet hébété qui l'observait dans le miroir avant d'enfiler en vitesse le premier pull rouge qui lui passait sous la main, un jean et une veste chaude noire assortie aux bottes qu'elle trouva dans l'entrée.

Elle prit la voiture, se sentant incapable de marcher la courte distance qui la séparait du manoir, pourtant, le spectacle qui l'attendait quand elle arriva devant la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

.

..

.

Il était habituellement impossible de manquer le manoir de Madame le Maire, l'imposante bâtisse blanche se voyait depuis le bout de la rue, mais aujourd'hui ...

Aujourd'hui si Emma avait eu les yeux en face des trous elle aurait pu commencer à la remarquer à quelques kilomètres à la ronde.

D'abord parce qu'il en émanait une fumée qui s'élevait à plusieurs mètres de hauteurs et parce que le jardin avait été remplacé par un sol calciné, craquelé à plusieurs endroits pour révéler un rougeoiement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la lave.

Elle se demanda même un instant si la Reine n'avait pas invoqué les enfers sur terre. ça devait bien exister non ? Mais son regard tomba sur le centre d'attention de tout le monde, repérant son père à quelques mètres de la scène, sa célèbre épée à la main.

Ruby. Ruby était là droite, les jambes légèrement écartée et elle entendait depuis sa voiture le grondement animal qui roulait dans sa gorge, apparemment destiné au soldat qui se tenait en face d'elle pour lui barrer le chemin vers l'entrée du manoir. Ce ne fut qu'en s'approchant encore de quelques pas qu'elle reconnut la stature du guerrier.

Graham. Le chasseur se tenait debout dans une armure noire, les bras croisés, semblant indifférent à la menace que représentait la louve en face de lui. Pourtant ses yeux étaient allumés de magie. Une lueur rouge y flottant immanquablement et Emma eut l'impression de voir un démon. Elle allait rejoindre son père quand le grondement se transforma en feulement, sa meilleure amie sautant d'un bond animal sur l'ancien Shérif.

Ce fut elle qui cria quand elle remarqua la lame noire dégainée par le chasseur.

- Ruby !

Elle n'avait pas senti sa magie depuis la veille dans les draps de la Reine, mais un picotement lui engourdit soudain le bras avant d'exploser en une nuée d'étincelles dorées qui s'imposa entre le chasseur et la louve, les séparant violemment. Sa meilleure amie roulant quelques mètres plus loin vers la foule déjà rassemblée tandis que Graham s'écrasait contre le mur de la bâtisse.

Il y eut un frisson dans l'air qui agita l'ensemble des habitants réunis avant qu'une fumée noire n'apparaisse aux côtés du soldat tombé.

La jeune femme crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

- Emma ! Mon dieu tu es vivante ?!

- Euh ... Bien sûr que je suis vivante Ruby ...

Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la sorcière quand sa meilleure amie se précipita dans ses bras.

- J'ai senti ... J'ai senti tellement de sang. Je n'arrivais pas à repérer ta piste à l'extérieur et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ...

- J'ai eu une nuit difficile Ruby, mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Emma je te jure que si elle t'a fait du mal ...

- C'est bon Ruby, relax.

Elle allait lui répondre mais fut arrachée de ses bras par la force d'une magie qui leur glaça le sang. Emma était habituée à l'odeur de la magie violette de Regina, celle qui ressemblait à un mélange subtil entre le parfum entêtant qu'elle portait, de la pomme et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait pas encore su déterminer. Mais aujourd'hui si l'odeur n'avait pas changé, le frisson qui la parcouru était tout autre. C'était une magie brûlante, à la fois mordante de froid et agressive comme la flamme d'un chalumeau. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu expliquer. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose la veille.

Devant son entrée le maire s'agenouilla brièvement pour effleurer la joue de son soldat qui se releva immédiatement, prêt pour un nouveau combat, mais sa souveraine l'en dissuada d'un signe de la tête.

- Personne ne s'en prend à mes soldats, prévint la voix basse.

Emma ne fut presque pas étonnée de voir de la quasi totalité des gens présents tomber à genou quand elle fit un pas de plus dans leur direction, ses talons hauts raisonnant sur la dalle de pierre.

La Sauveuse la détailla, s'attardant une seconde de trop sur le décolleté plongeant qu'elle avait choisit de mettre ce matin. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais celui de Regina ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'elle lui réservait généralement. La même lueur qu'elle avait vu dans ceux de Graham y brûlait.

- Tu as de la chance la louve d'être ce que tu es, j'ai promis de ne plus toucher à ton espèce, mais toi ….

Cette fois il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait dans son regard quand il la déshabilla sur place. Une colère mal contenue qui lui rappelait les premiers temps où elles s'étaient affrontées pour Henry.

- Toi la Sauveuse, je ne veux plus te voir approcher de chez moi.

Ses mots furent presque couverts par le tintement de la nuée de flèches qui apparurent à ses côtés pour foncer droit sur la jeune femme pétrifiée qui les regarda s'approcher pour s'immobiliser à quelques millimètres d'elle sous le regard ébahi de tous les habitants de Storybrook présents.

- Tss tss tss.

Le bruit de désapprobation provenait de derrière elle, mais Emma se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours figée sur place, incapable de voir qui s'approchait d'elle en faisant claquer ses talons. Regina observait quelque chose derrière elle avec un froncement de sourcil et elle comprit pourquoi quand la silhouette arriva dans son périphérique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je sauve votre peau, _sauveuse._

Cora avait revêtu un ensemble qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un de sa fille et elle fit nonchalamment disparaître l'ensemble des flèches qui étaient encore dirigées vers le Shérif.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Cette nuit.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé Miss Swan, je suis sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Mais vous n'êtes pas en sécurité à ses côtés pour le moment.

La sorcière la dépassa pour s'avancer vers le manoir où sa fille se tenait toujours dans toute sa gloire, défiant l'ensemble des villageois du regard.

- Et vous si ?

- Regina a besoin de retomber sur terre Miss Swan, ce n'est certainement pas avec vos yeux de chiens battus et votre amour dégoulinant qu'elle reprendra le contrôle de sa magie.

Le contrôle de sa magie ? Emma lui avait donc fait perdre tout contrôle de sa magie hier soir ?

- Ce dont elle a besoin c'est de sa mère.

La voix s'était faite plus glaciale et le prochain pas qu'elle fit s'accompagna d'une fumée violette qui fit frissonner beaucoup des témoins rassemblés.

L'instant d'après la Reine de Cœur se trouvait devant eux dans toute sa splendeur, dévoilant à tous qu'elle était encore en possession de sa magie avant de tendre un bras devant elle, emprisonnant sa fille encore sous le choc dans un entrelacs de branches épineuses.

Emma regarda hébété pendant un bon moment les deux sorcières s'affronter avant que la plus vieille ne parvienne à faire tomber le Maire qui semblait endormie. Et quand elle plongea une main dans sa poitrine la Sauveuse ne put retenir le petit cri d'effroi, frissonnant quand elle se rendit compte que Cora n'y trouva rien.

- Idiote, l'entendit-elle murmurer avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec sa fille dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Il y eut un long moment de silence observé par tous les habitants, comme si le spectacle n'était pas fini et que tous retenaient leur souffle dans l'attente du prochain coup de théâtre.

Mais rien ne vint.

La maison demeura silencieuse et Graham reprit sa place devant la grille, imperturbable.

- Emma ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer Ruby ?

- Regina vient de perdre la boule, sa mère l'a certainement endormie et a découvert qu'elle avait retiré son propre cœur. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ma grande, mais t'as du lui faire un sacré numéro pour qu'elle devienne comme ça.

- N…

- Emma !

Cette fois c'était la voix de Hook qui l'interrompit. La sortant également de sa torpeur.

- Emma ! Regina est redevenue comme dans la forêt. Tu as réussi ?

- Réussi quoi ? demanda Ruby. Et pourquoi est-ce que Hook te tutoies ?

- Rien. Laisse tomber.

Elle préféra fuir la scène après un dernier regard pour la bâtisse qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé son aspect normal.

.

..

.

Elle se retrouva sans vraiment savoir comment devant le magasin de Gold. Ignorant l'écriteau qui indiquait sa fermeture, elle força la poignée, soudain très lasse.

Elle avait besoin de magie. D'une potion qui la revigorerait. Elle avait trop perdu de sang et ce n'était pas en remplissant son estomac qui menaçait de se retourner qu'elle allait aller mieux.

Passant derrière le comptoir elle examina une première rangée de fioles étiquetées, empochant au passage quelque chose appelé « Cora ».

- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?

La voix la fit sursauter, renversant presque un vase soigneusement fermé.

- Putain vous m'avez fait peur !

Le génie l'observait depuis un grand miroir en pieds posé à l'entrée.

- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?

- Une potion pour me soigner. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang …

- Je sais.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et remarqua le génie froncer les sourcils avant de secouer à la tête.

- Non, j'ignorais … Enfin je n'ai pas été témoin de la scène. J'ai entendu ma Reine et sa mère en parler toute à l'heure.

Dieu merci.

- Ah … Euh … Tant mieux.

- Troisième tiroir en partant du haut, un coffret bleu, indiqua Sidney pour toute réponse en pointant une commode marine du doigt.

- Merci.

Le coffret contenait une multitude de petites fioles uniquement étiquetées avec des chiffres.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne suis pas sorcier Miss Swan, débrouillez vous je ne peux pas mâcher tout votre travail.

- Vous êtes un génie quand même, maugréa-t-elle avant de s'emparer du premier contenant.

Les quelques centilitres sentaient à l'alcool à plein nez.

- Si c'est autre chose qu'une potion régénératrice je demande à Regina de vous faire sortir du miroir et de me laisser vous passer un savon à ma façon.

- Je doute qu'elle accède à la moindre de vos demandes dans son état actuel.

Emma ne releva pas, avalant d'un trait la potion, deux doigts croisés dans son dos.

- Oh putain.

En face d'elle le génie leva un sourcil dans une imitation parfaite de sa maitresse, mais elle remarqua un changement imperceptible de son regard quand il la balaya de la tête aux pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Absolument rien Princesse. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Je sais quand les gens mentent Sidney. Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Nullement. Vous avez juste l'air plus en forme que toute à l'heure. Je suppose que la potion a marché ?

Elle fit une pause pour estimer chaque réaction de son corps et finit par hocher la tête.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

- Pour vous demander ce que vous avez fait à ma Reine ? Sa mère la séquestre à la maison et je suis au regret de dire que je suis d'accord avec sa décision.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a perdu le contrôle sur sa magie non ?

- Elle a changé. Sa magie n'est plus la même qu'hier. Je peux le sentir.

- Oui. Moi aussi … Plus froide.

- Plus grande surtout Miss Swan et pas sous son contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut provoquer ce genre de choses chez un magicien ?

- En tuer un autre ou lui voler sa magie. Vous a-t-elle volé votre magie ?

- Non.

Elle l'avait encore toute à l'heure devant le manoir. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas.

- Un motif, informa la voix de Gold à l'entrée qui les fit tous deux sursauter. Je peux savoir quel est celui de cette charmante réunion ?

- J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang Gold, je doute que l'hôpital m'aurait offert une transfusion gratuitement.

- Ils l'auraient certainement fait. Qu'avez vous volé ?

Rougissant presque elle se contenta de désigner le coffret qui était toujours posé à côté d'elle sur le comptoir.

- Rangez ça. Et faites attention à l'utilisation de votre magie, elle peut être instable après avoir consommé ce genre de potions.

- Vous n'allez pas m'engueuler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous étiez avec Belle ?!

La série de question ne sembla l'importuner et il préféra se retourner vers le miroir.

- Regina a certainement découvert quelque chose qui a déclenché un mécanisme de défense de sa magie. Les sorciers n'utilisent jamais leur magie à leur summum, cela peut s'avérer exténuant quand on ne sait pas la gérer et ici elle est encore plus dure à maitriser.

- Est-ce que vous utilisez votre magie à plein moteur ?

- La mienne est très différente de celle d'un sorcier lambda Miss Swan. Avez-vous parlé à Regina de la malédiction ?

- Un chouïa oui. Mais rien qui puisse changer radicalement sa vision des choses … Pour être honnête je m'attendais plus à ce qu'elle soit en colère contre moi tout simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Elle était juste très en colère contre moi hier soir, puis à un moment, ses yeux sont devenus rouges au lieu de violets et elle m'a demandé de partir. J'ai presque fui.

- Qu'étiez vous en train de faire ?

- De nous disputer.

Elle avait répondu trop rapidement et une moue presque identique se dessina sur le visage de ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Elle avait aussi plongé sa main dans ma poitrine comme pour arracher mon cœur.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait ?

- Non, non elle a reculé.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Gold.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Vous devriez partir, ma femme va bientôt rentrer de sa pause déjeuner. Je suis sûre que Regina est en sécurité avec sa mère. Elle a toujours très bien sut la gérer. Je vous contacterai si … besoin.

Il n'était pas du genre à les faire disparaître de son magasin dans un nuage de fumée comme l'aurait fait la Reine mais son regard suffit amplement à la faire quitter les lieux, sûrement imitée par le génie.

Dehors elle fut surprise de retrouver Hook qui l'attendait près de sa voiture. Elle remarqua qu'il eut une pause en la voyant arriver.

- Waw. Tu es … Tu as l'air beaucoup …

- Ouais, je sais, coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ?

- Je viens aux nouvelles.

- Tout va bien. Retourne dans ton bateau.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si froide avec moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Non Hook. Je suis désolée, je suis pas d'humeur et j'aurais pas du faire ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois, tu sais, avec … ton cœur.

- C'est pas grave. Ça m'a pas fait mal et c'était pour la bonne cause.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner hein ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Regina m'a promis quelqu'un.

- Regina n'a pas à te promettre qui que ce soit Hook. Une femme ne s'offre pas en récompense d'une bonne action.

- Mais non. Je la connais. Elle n'est simplement pas ici.

- Et alors ?

- Elle m'avait promis de la ramener.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas à Storybrook ? Il y a plein de monde de différents univers ici …

- Non, j'ai déjà cherché.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Ariel.

- Ariel comme dans la petite sirène ?

- Je ne sais pas … Sûrement.

- Elle a déjà un Prince mec, elle ne voudra jamais de toi.

- Je sais … Je sais qu'elle a Eric, mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- Ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas des âmes sœurs alors … J'ai des sentiments pour elle et je pensais vraiment pouvoir … essayer.

- T'avais aussi l'impression d'avoir des sentiments pour moi à une époque.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser Swan, mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux là.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire ? Que tu voulais juste t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ?

- Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Enfin … J'aurais pas dit non, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'étais en train de dire.

- Tu devrais travailler la communication. Tu convaincras jamais personne avec ce genre de phrases.

- Je …

- Fiche le camp, je dois aller voir Ruby et mes parents.

- Ils sont chez Granny.

- Oui, je m'en doutais, merci, répondit-elle sèchement en claquant la portière de la voiture.

.

..

.

Une fois de plus le restaurant était bondé quand elle arriva sur place.

- Emma !

Sa mère l'enveloppait déjà dans ses bras.

- ça va ? Ruby s'est fait tellement de souci pour toi et finalement …

- Tout va bien. Je vais bien, ok ?

- Oui je vois ça ma chérie. Que se passe-t-il avec Regina ?

- Je ne sais pas 'man. Est-ce que quelqu'un a amené Henry à l'école ce matin ?

- Non, il a du y aller tout seul …

Quelle mère indigne elle était, Regina lui aurait tapé mille fois sur les doigts si elle le savait. Elle s'empressa de lui envoyer un sms pour avoir de ses nouvelles et fut soulagée d'entendre qu'il était à la cantine, déphasé comme tout le reste de ses camarades qui avaient assisté au bal de la veille, mais présent à l'appel.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Hier soir après l'annonce tu avais disparu et …

- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-elle à nouveau en cherchant sa meilleure amie du regard.

Ruby lui fit signe de la rejoindre derrière le comptoir et elle s'exécuta, abandonnant sa mère sans plus d'état d'âme.

Si tôt qu'elle fut à sa portée, la louve l'empoigna pour la précipiter dans la réserve sous le regard réprobateur de Granny qui ne protesta pas pour autant.

- Mais t'es malade ma parole !

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend avec Regina ? Vos petits jeux vont vous tuer !

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

- Tu crois que je suis conne ou quoi ? Ce matin j'ai failli faire une crise tellement l'odeur de sang était forte en passant devant chez elle, elle a failli te tuer ! Et tu sais ce que tu portes au poignet ? Vous êtes vraiment détraquées toutes les deux !

- Qu'est-ce que je porte au poignet ? Un bracelet ?

Sa main alla automatiquement caresser le serpent lové dans sa chair.

- Emma je suis pas ta mère, j'ai fais autre chose dans mon temps que courir dans la forêt avec Snow. Tu sais à quoi tu t'engages ?

- Euh … Non ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Emma si Regina t'a fait ça sans ton consentement …

- Non. Non, j'ai consenti.

- Sans savoir ce qu'il représentait ? Non.

- Je …

- Elle te possède. C'était des bracelets que certains rois accrochaient à leurs esclaves sexuels. Ils attachent une part de toi à elle. Elle peut savoir où tu es, avec qui tu es, elle ressent ce que tu ressens et tu obéis au moindre de ses ordres. Et inutile de l'enlever, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le faire et quand bien même l'effet est définitif. Elle t'a complètement soumise Emma, c'est … Trop. Même pour vous.

Pourtant elle avait retrouvé le bracelet sous son lit. Et Regina lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était incapable de désobéir à un ordre direct de sa part. Elle avait donc accepté il y a un bon moment de porter ce bracelet. Mais avait-elle eu conscience de ce qu'il impliquait ?

- Ecoute Ruby, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais avec ma magie, les choses sont différentes, tu vois bien que je peux toujours m'opposer à Regina …

- Elle a manqué te tuer cette nuit et maintenant tu débordes de vie, est-ce que tu as vu l'état de tes cheveux et l'éclat de tes yeux ? Passer à un doigt de la mort pour te donner une potion qui te fais revenir aussi belle qu'une Princesse de contes de fées c'est malsain.

- Je ressemble à une Princesse ?

- Elle t'a certainement donné une potion pour te revigorer.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé. Je suis allée la voler chez Gold.

- C'est pas plus malin … Emma tu es ma meilleure amie et quand bien même cette femme serait ton âme sœur, votre relation n'est pas saine. Vous devez régler ça.

- N'en parle à personne s'il te plait.

- Je n'en parlerai à personne Emma. C'est toi qui doit en parler avec elle.

Comme pour prouver son point le bracelet s'anima soudain, le serpent s'étirant comme sorti momentanément de son sommeil pour réajuster sa position avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau toujours aussi serré. Mais cette fois elle n'avait pas saigné.

Elle remarqua le regard de Ruby également captivé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Va à l'hopital Emma, fais au moins un check-up. On sait jamais ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion chez Gold.

- Oui Madame.

Pour une fois l'excuse tombait à pique pour ne pas rester au restaurant où tout le monde semblait toujours plongé dans l'effervescence de la nouvelle annoncée la veille.

Elle demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare un burger à emporter et fut surprise de tomber à nouveau sur le pirate en sortant du commerce.

- J'y crois pas …

Cette fois il était accompagné de Storm, fidèlement posté à ses côtés et elle se souvint qu'elle s'était contentée de lui ouvrir la porte.

- Je lui ai donné à manger, annonça le capitaine comme s'il avait deviné le cours de ses pensées.

- Merci. Qu'es-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- J'attendais pour te le rendre.

- Il est assez grand pour venir me chercher tout seul je crois Hook.

- Tu dois mieux le traiter que ça Swan, les animaux sont aussi susceptibles que les humains.

- C'est une façon pas très subtile de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas assez agréable avec toi ces derniers temps ?

- Non. Une simple remarque. Tu es sûre que je ne peux rien faire pour toi ?

- Oui.

Quoi que …

- Non. En fait ya peut être quelque chose … Monte dans la voiture.

Storm fut installé à l'arrière et elle remarqua du coin de l'œil le regard intéressant que Hook lui lança quand elle démarra la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas conduire ces vaisseaux.

- Des voitures.

- Je sais comment ça s'appelle.

- Alors appelle les par leur nom Hook.

- Je ne sais pas toujours pas conduire ces voitures.

- Demande à Graham, je suis sûr qu'il sera assez patient pour te l'apprendre. En attendant je vais te confier une mission.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Je vais passer une bonne partie de l'après midi à l'hôpital, faire un check-up, etc … ça occupera certainement Zelena qui va se sentir obligée de trainer à mes côtés. Je veux que t'ailles voir Belle. Je te laisse Storm pour te défendre si tu veux, trouve un moyen de savoir si l'opération avance.

- Quelle opération ?

- Celle pour que Gold et elle retombent amoureux idiot.

Il fit la grimace et ne parla plus durant le reste du trajet qui les mena jusque devant l'hôpital où elle mangea son burger observée de près par Storm à qui elle finit par donner quelques frites.

Quand elle se sépara de ses deux compagnons, elle pénétra dans la structure où elle se rappelait encore avoir vécu le pire souvenir de sa vie et faucha un bandage sur l'étagère d'une armoire à fournitures pour cacher le serpent qui s'était rendormi autour de son poignet.

- Princesse !

Evidemment. Elle avait vu juste.

- Zelena ! J'ai suivi votre conseil vous voyez. Je suis toute à vous aujourd'hui.

- Oh je vais laisser le docteur Whale s'occuper de vous mais je ne serai pas très loin si vous avez besoin de moi Emma. Laissez-moi aller vous le chercher.

- Merci.

Elle n'attendit pas plus de cinq minutes dans la salle d'attente sous le regard intéressé de plusieurs villageois.

- Shérif ! Je suis ravi que vous soyez venue. Venez, j'ai une salle.

- Merci.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, je crois … J'ai encore quelques étourdissements parfois et le soir je suis plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

- Ce sont des symptômes courants. Vous avez retrouvé l'intégralité de votre mémoire ?

- Je crois … Enfin, il y a peut être certains détails qui m'échappent encore mais ils ne se sont pas encore manifestés.

- Parfait. On va prendre votre tension, faire une ou deux radios et une prise de sang, mais tout devrait se passer à merveille. Est-ce que vous avez pris des médicaments ? Bu de l'alcool ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il était beaucoup plus tard quand elle put s'échapper du complexe, retrouvant Hook installé à l'avant de sa voiture, Storm sagement assis à ses côtés. L'animal avait baissé dans son estime depuis qu'il semblait s'entendre si bien avec le pirate.

- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger.

- Nickel chrome.

Elle vit à son haussement de sourcil qu'il ne connaissait pas l'expression.

- Tout était parfait.

- Tant mieux.

- Ton enquête auprès de Belle ?

La grimace qui s'affichait automatiquement à l'énonciation du sujet se dessina sur la bouche du capitaine, dévoilant quelques dents un peu trop blanches pour ce qu'il était censé être. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande comment il les avait gardées dans un tel état.

- Gold n'a pas retrouvé ses souvenirs mais il la croit. Elle voudrait que tu essayes de lui fabriquer une potion comme il l'a fait pour toi.

- Une potion ? Et pourquoi pas du polynectar ? Elle a oublié que je suis nulle en magie ?

- Elle avait l'air confiante.

- Non. Ce n'est pas en moi qu'elle doit placer sa confiance mais dans son amour pour Gold. Ça marchera !

- Hum ...

Elle finit par dégager le pirate de sa voiture pour y faire rentrer son nouvel animal de compagnie bien mieux élevé que lui et se dirigea vers sa maison qui lui avait manqué depuis le matin.

.

..

.

Henry rentra sur les coups de six heures, expliquant son retard par l'inévitable panique générale qu'avait créée la nouvelle du retour de la Méchante Reine.

- Regina n'est pas redevenue méchante.

- Elle a attaqué Ruby, sa maison ressemble à une forteresse en plein milieu de l'enfer et sa propre mère, la Reine de Cœur, t'a sauvé la vie avant de se battre avec elle, est-ce que ça …

- Dans ta chambre, le coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Va faire tes devoirs dans ta chambre, tu es rentré suffisamment tard pour perdre du temps avec ces histoires ridicules.

- Ce n'est …

- Immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle et cette fois le ton exaspéré ajouté à un quelques étincelles dans le creux d'un tendue vers l'étage eurent l'effet escompté.

Autour de son poignet le serpent bougea de quelques millimètres avant de reprendre sa place.

- C'est bon j'y vais.

- Tu te feras également à manger, rajouta-t-elle.

- Je mangerai pas.

- Tant mieux, ça fera des économies.

Il ne répondit pas et elle attendit d'entendre sa porte claquer à l'étage pour se détendre.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Certes, Regina n'était pas redevenue la méchante Reine, mais elle avait été à deux doigts d'être aussi terrible qu'elle ce matin.

Les épaules voutées elle suivit le chemin que son fils avait emprunté quelques secondes auparavant, éteignant les lumières sur son chemin d'un mouvement du poignet.

Dans sa chambre elle allait se laisser tomber sur son lit quand elle remarqua un détail auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention ce matin. La malle sous son lit. Elle était ouverte et approximativement remise à sa place.

Se rappelant soudain de la somme considérable d'argent qu'elle y avait apparemment caché elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour se précipiter vers l'objet.

Mais rien n'avait bougé. Aucun billet n'avait bougé d'un centimètre, aucune photo, seul le long coffret avait été déplacé.

Précautionneusement, la jeune femme ouvrit la boîte pour la découvrir vide de tout objet de valeur, un unique rectangle de papier noir brillant respectueusement déposé en son sein.

Elle sut immédiatement ce que c'était. Sans même avoir eu l'occasion d'en voir auparavant. La jeune femme s'empara de la carte pour examiner le R qui y avait été gravé avec de l'or et ne réprima pas le frisson qui l'anima quand son doigt toucha la surface lisse et brillante.

- Regina …

Le nom avait échappé ses lèvres en un souffle et elle se rendit compte à cet instant précis de l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la Reine. Ce nom était le seul qu'elle avait envie de prononcer lorsqu'elle se sentait seule, lorsqu'elle avait peur, lorsqu'elle jouissait et certainement le dernier qui passerait la barrière de ses lèvres si demain elle venait à mourir. Elle était amoureuse de cette femme. Elle aurait tué pour elle.

Ses jambes se déplièrent sans son accord exprès et elle s'empara de son blouson et des clefs de sa voiture qui trônaient encore dans l'entrée.

Elle roula trop vite jusqu'au manoir, mais rien ne l'aurait arrêté. Pourtant, une fois le frein à main tiré devant la bâtisse, elle se retrouva immobile. Un sentiment étrange retourna l'intérieur de son ventre en voyant les braises incandescentes du jardin de la mère adoptive de son fils s'éteindre peu à peu.

Elle serra les dents de douleur lorsque le serpent autour de son poignet changea radicalement de position, rouvrant momentanément la plaie avant qu'elle ne se cicatrice.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la blessure. Le cri de rage qui déchira la nuit fit éclater toutes les vitres de la maison dont la façade blanche déchirait l'obscurité.

Pourtant avant même que son écho ne se soit dissipé et que les éclats de verre ne touchent le sol ces derniers faisaient déjà chemin inverse pour se rattacher aux baies vitrées.

Graham qu'elle avait aperçu toujours en poste devant la demeure disparu en un nuage de fumée violette et ce fut suffisamment pour la lancer hors de la voiture, tambourinant à la porte dès qu'elle l'atteint.

- Regina !

Sa voix s'écrasa contre la porte en bois massif pour revenir faire siffler ses oreilles. Son estomac manqua se soulever, sa magie à fleur de peau, illuminant la paume de sa main lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le heurtoir pour venir à nouveau frapper à la porte du Maire.

- Regina !

- Quoi ?!

La porte s'était brusquement ouverte sur la même Regina que ce matin. Les mêmes habits. Mais ses yeux ne brillaient plus de la lueur maligne qu'ils affichaient ce matin.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant son regard de glace.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal Miss Swan ?

Non. Elle avait juste l'air magnifique pour ne pas changer. Et la Sauveuse remarqua que son interlocutrice la dévisageait avec un intérêt peu dissimulé.

- Et votre mère ? Ce n'est pas après elle que je viens de vous entendre crier ?

- Non.

La réponse avait été rapide mais honnête. Elle avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds, de lui répéter ce qu'elle s'était dit sur le chemin en venant ici. Ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de la femme en face d'elle l'empêchait de le faire.

- Je … J'ai rapporté ça pour elle.

Sa main avait buté sur la fiole dans une poche de son blouson et elle en sortit ce qu'elle avait volé le matin même dans la boutique de Gold.

Une main manucurée s'empara presque violement de l'objet.

- Merci. Quelque chose à rajouter ?

Emma ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange que la porte ne lui ai pas déjà été claquée au nez.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'étais venue … J'étais venue pour …

- Pour quoi Miss Swan ?

Cette fois la jeune femme capta clairement le regard de la sorcière sur ses lèvres.

- Non. C'était une mauvaise idée. Plus tard j'espère.

- Dans ce cas bonne soirée Miss Swan.

- Bonne soirée Regina.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle et ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à se retourner l'instant d'après, rouvrant la porte sans y avoir été invitée, trouvant la Reine soudain à quelques centimètres d'elle toujours presque dans l'embrasure.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement, les deux femmes parcourant d'un même mouvement leurs corps. Deux mains emprisonnant un visage avant de descendre le long du cou, de la poitrine, s'arrêtant brièvement sur des seins avant de s'accrocher aux hanches et de s'attirer mutuellement l'une contre l'autre.

Au loin Emma entendit le bruit de pas à l'étage et s'éloigna de son amante avant de commettre l'irréparable.

- Ne me faites plus jamais peur comme ça, ordonna-t-elle les yeux plongés dans le regard d'ébène dont elle était folle.

- Partez Miss Swan avant que je ne vous viole dans mon garage.

Elle ne maîtrisa pas le grognement animal qui s'échappa de sa gorge mais obéit tout de même, rejoignant sa Volkswagen jaune sans se retourner de peur de croiser le regard de braise de la sorcière qui n'avait pas bougé de son porche.

Elle allait encore avoir du mal à s'endormir ...


	8. Chapter 8

_Lanaregal, désolée je sais que c'est un peu sombre comme histoire, j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien mais je vois très mal ces deux femmes évoluer dans un univers tout rose. Après tout Regina est quand même une meurtrière de masse hyper manipulatrice même si c'est adouci par l'amour qu'on porte à son personnage et n'oublions pas qu'ici elle n'a pas connu l'amour d'Henry pour la transformer en bisounours ^^_

_Pour les autres encore et toujours merci 3 30 reviews c'est génial ! _

_Juste une petite mise au point pour une « Guest », dans le chapitre précédent, Regina a récupéré tous les souvenirs d'Emma oui et elle ne peut plus nier la malédiction, elle y croit, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle a retrouvé** sa** mémoire ... En attendant s'il y a quelque chose de sûr c'est que ces révélations ont déclenché quelque chose en elle et sa magie a été bousculée. _

_Après je veux pas trop vous en dire sinon je vends ma mèche =/ _

.

..

..

.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à la Reine pendant deux jours, l'apercevant parfois dans la rue au bras de sa mère ou en grande conversation avec Graham. Ils semblaient s'être rapprochés et elle voyait dans son regard une lueur qui ne lui plaisait pas pourtant elle était presque sûre qu'il était désormais en couple avec sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu interroger.

La mère adoptive de son fils lui manquait terriblement et elle n'avait pas osé lui envoyé un message malgré l'envie pressante qui l'assaillait à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur son téléphone.

Le mercredi matin elle croisa son regard attentif chez Granny et remarqua qu'elle dévisageait Hook qui était en grande conversation avec elle à propos de la sortie familiale à bord de son bateau qui devait avoir lieu ce week end.

- Regina est en train de me regarder n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu vas encore me demander de te sauver la vie en te renversant un café sur les cuisses ?

- Haha.

- Est-ce que tu serais prêt à remplacer Robin pour quelques temps ?

- Au commissariat ?

- Non en temps que garde forestier ...

- Ah non !

- Bien sûr au commissariat idiot. Son fils est malade en ce moment, il a besoin de passer du temps avec lui.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et elle fut heureuse de constater que le charme du petit garçon n'avait pas opéré que sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je sais pas, des problèmes aux poumons.

- Merde ...

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta et tous deux se détendirent en voyant la silhouette du maire de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Est-ce que c'est bon alors ?

- Ça me touche que tu me juges digne de confiance pour un job comme ça.

- Je serai sur tes basques en permanence et Regina est notre boss, je vois pas ce qui te donnerait l'envie de faire un pas de travers.

- Pas faux ...

D'ailleurs le temps arriva rapidement de lui soumettre cette idée. Le jeudi matin 8h30 alors que les trois quarts des habitants de Storybrook commençait tranquillement leur journée, une dizaine de personnes se devaient d'être sur le pied de guerre pour le conseil municipal.

Comme d'habitude Emma arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, filant directement à une place que Hook lui avait réservé à ses côtés. Le maire n'interrompit pas le discours qu'Archie était en train de donner mais son regard brûlant la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye. La blonde s'efforça de lui lancer un sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu et s'étonna de l'envie qui retourna son ventre de bon matin.

A ses côtés le pirate fit glisser une feuille de présence qu'elle signa rapidement et failli rendre sans y prêter plus d'attention avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était accompagnée d'une autre feuille vierge à l'exception d'une petite phrase griffonnée au crayon.

" Belle veut savoir où en est la potion "

Hook lui tendit son crayon pour qu'elle puisse répondre et leur échange commença.

" Nulle part "

" Tu as essayé au moins ? "

" J'ai lu un bouquin. Transformer un caillou en or m'a l'air plus facile "

" Je suis preneur "

Sa réponse la fit pouffer mais elle dut serrer les dents quand le pied de Grincheux assis à ses côtés percuta son tibia. Elle allait lui lancer un regard noir quand elle remarqua que le sien était rivé vers le maire.

- Miss Swan, souhaitez vous partager la raison de votre hilarité avec le conseil ?

- Non, c'était totalement privé, choisit-elle de répondre.

Elle dut retenir un gémissement de douleur en sentant le serpent resserrer son étreinte autour de son poignet.

- En revanche, j'ai quelque chose à soumettre au conseil ?

- Nous vous écoutons Shérif ...

- C'est justement à propos du commissariat. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent Robin qui était venu nous assister a des problèmes familiaux en ce moment et il a besoin de passer du temps avec les siens ... Même si j'avais douté de son efficacité au début, le poste tournerait au ralenti sans lui et le Capitaine Hook ici présent s'est proposé pour le remplacer bénévolement ...

- Bénévolement ? intervint l'intéressé.

- Oui, je sais que les budgets sont serrés ici et je ne veux pas qu'on enlève son salaire à Robin au profit de son remplaçant.

- Ce n'était pas préc...

- Le Capitaine a déjà un poste ici à mes côtés, coupa Regina.

- Avec tout mon respect Madame le Maire, je suis persuadée que vous pouvez vous passer d'un aussi piètre garde du corps.

- Avec tout mon respect Shérif, je suis persuadée qu'un aussi piètre garde du corps ne brillerait pas plus dans la force publique ...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'insulte ?

- On t'insulte pas mon grand, désolée. Comme c'était un peu pressé j'aurais aimé qu'on vote ça ici entre nous ... Qui est pour ?

La quasi totalité des mains se levèrent, le Maire stupéfiée par l'audace de la Sauveuse n'avait pas bougé. D'un geste las elle finit par accorder son autorisation et passa à un autre sujet. A son grand étonnement on fit à peine mention du retour de Cora et de sa magie, le Maire se portant rapidement caution pour elle sans que personne ne soumette une objection.

Elle ne prêta attention aux conversations qu'à l'instant où la voix de Zelena se fit entendre.

- J'ai moi aussi une demande particulière pour l'hôpital.

- Allez-y ...

- J'ai remarqué plusieurs effractions ces derniers temps dans mon aile et je voudrais qu'on m'alloue un garde supplémentaire.

- Hook se fera une joie, intervint Emma. Il adore travailler de nuit.

- Je ne préfère pas Shérif, merci. J'ai déjà quelqu'un à disposition, il ne me manque plus que l'autorisation du Maire ... Ou du conseil s'il est suffisant.

- Vous n'avez pas la mienne, trancha Regina avant que personne ne puisse lever la main.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'alloue déjà suffisamment de fonds à votre service. Nous sommes à Storybrook Zelena, que se passe-t-il dans votre Hôpital ? Une mère aimante introduit illégalement des bonbons à sa fille enfermée pour schizophrénie ? Je ne gaspillerai pas un centime de plus dans votre projet.

- Nous sommes justement à Storybrook Regina ! Nos malades mentaux ne sont pas comme tous les autres.

- Oh ? Je croyais pourtant me rappeler d'une ligne de notre contrat stipulant que je devais être au courant si jamais un malade présentait ce genre de particularité ?

La femme de Gold se leva soudain ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part de Regina et dans la salle tout le monde retint son souffle. La sorcière semblait être à nouveau en contrôle de sa magie mais un duel entre elles deux n'était pas non plus souhaitable.

- Je me retire de ce conseil.

- Faites donc.

- Définitivement.

- Tant mieux.

- Et je présenterai une motion pour vous destituer au plus tôt Regina. Quelqu'un comme vous n'a pas les intérêts de la ville en tête. Je crois que vous êtes bien trop occupée par vos problèmes personnels pour vous soucier des habitants et des risques que vous leur f...

Zelena se tut soudain et la Sauveuse remarqua que la main de sa sœur s'était crispée sur le bois de la table à laquelle elle était assise.

- Sortez Zelena. Vous n'êtes pas en l'état de vous opposer à moi. Rouvrez quelques livres et nous régleront ça plus tard à notre manière.

Était-elle en train de lui lancer une invitation pour un duel ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils, un rictus de dédain étirant ses lèvres en une grimace qui lui rappela celle qu'elle avait plusieurs fois vue sur le visage de Cora dans la forêt enchantée.

- Très bien ... Si c'est ce que vous voulez Regina.

Emma se demanda un instant si le bracelet qu'elle portait autour du poignet n'était pas déréglé. C'était Regina qui était censé pouvoir ressentir tout ce qu'elle éprouvait, pourtant elle sentait une colère inexplicable monter en elle. Quelque chose qui n'apparaissait pas sur le visage calme du maire. Après tout peut être que ce qu'elle avait dit à Ruby à propos de sa magie qui déréglerait les pouvoirs de l'artefact n'était pas si faux que ça ...

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un nuage de fumée verte qui enveloppa Zelena avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de la salle et se rappela des paroles d'Henry à propos de la méchante sorcière de l'ouest.

- Conseil terminé, déclara la mère adoptive de son fils, provocant un brouhahas soudain mêlé au raclement des chaises sur le sol en marbre.

Hook essaya de la retenir mais elle s'enfonça dans un corridor à la suite de Regina.

- Attendez-moi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut encore Miss Swan ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière qu'on s'est vues ...

- Je vous ai embrassé sur le seuil de ma porte. Quelque chose de plus ?

- Non, je veux dire la dernière fois qu'on a ... couché ensemble.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Regina est-ce que vous me croyez ? Est-ce que vous croyez en la malédiction ? Vous avez vu n'est-ce pas en touchant mon coeur ... Vous avez vu mes souvenirs et tout ce que je ressentais pour vous ... Est-ce que ... vous me croyez ?

- Miss Swan, j'ai déjà exprimé mon désir de ne pas en reparler.

- Mais nous devons ! Je suis en train d'essayer de briser cette malédiction. Je veux vraiment que vous soyez à mes côtés, que vous le vouliez vous aussi et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Ah ! La voilà la vraie raison. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- De vous.

- Non, en pratique Miss Swan, quel tour avez-vous besoin que je vous apprenne ?

- Je ne ... Une potion, se décida-t-elle.

- Quel genre de potion ?

- La même que celle que Gold m'avait fournie pour vous.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est de la magie noire. Il est hors de question que nous voyons cela.

- Alors faites là vous et donnez là moi, je ferai un deal avec vous comme avec Gold.

La sorcière qui l'avait conduite jusque dans son bureau où elle s'était jusque là affairée à ranger les dossiers qu'elle portait sous le bras pour la réunion s'immobilisa soudain, croisant son regard.

- Mais elle ne serait d'aucune utilité sur moi si je la faisais Miss Swan ... A moins que vous ne vouliez restituer sa mémoire à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle fut presque soulagée de voir de la jalousie briller dans les yeux de l'autre femme. Elle avait cru depuis quelques jours que la Reine s'était finalement lassée d'elle, qu'elle n'avait réellement eut qu'un intérêt physique pour elle et qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de son alter ego créé par la malédiction. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans les yeux de Regina, quelque chose qu'elle arrivait presque à reconnaître sans pouvoir le nommer mais qui lui fit quand même avouer la vérité.

- Elle est pour Gold.

En face d'elle la mère adoptive de son fils continua à l'observer un instant, son regard s'attardant de nombreuses fois sur ses lèvres avant de secouer la tête comme pour se sortir de sa torpeur.

- Gold ne boira jamais quelque chose qui a ma signature et je ne risquerai pas le prix d'une magie noire pour lui faire regagner sa mémoire.

- Mais à ce rythme briser la malédiction va prendre des mois !

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça ? Je croyais avoir été claire, je n'envisage pas de vous aider à la briser.

- Vous mentez ... Vous mentez ?! s'étonna-t-elle elle même.

Regina ne cacha pas un léger froncement de sourcil.

- Pas à ma connaissance Miss Swan. Si c'est tout ce dont vous vouliez parler, vous pouvez disposer.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? lança-t-elle avant d'y avoir réfléchi.

- Nous sommes en train Miss Swan ...

- Ne soyez pas si obtuse, vous savez de quoi je parle.

- Dans ce cas la réponse est non. Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous arrêtions ce genre de rendez-vous pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous le demande Miss Swan.

- C'est ... D'accord Regina. Je suis désolée si j'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

En face d'elle la brune sembla hésiter à répondre.

- Je ...

- Non, je veux rien savoir, j'ai pas ... j'ai pas envie que vous me blessiez encore une fois, je ne veux pas être en colère après vous quand ... quand je vous retrouverai.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce n'est pas moi qui serais en colère après vous si ça arrivait ?

- Je sais que vous allez l'être. L'être moi aussi n'arrangerait rien.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Cette fois elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas retenue. Il y avait trop de détermination dans le ton qu'elle avait employé pour qu'il ne leur arrive la même chose que d'habitude.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me retirer ce bracelet ?

La question était sortie toute seule et ce fut de la magie qui lui fit faire volte face. Il y avait presque de la colère dans les yeux de la Reine quand elle parla.

- Emma ... Que je ne veuille pas de vous dans l'immédiat ne veut absolument pas dire que vous ne m'appartenez pas.

- Ce n'est pas ... C'est juste que ... Je ne comptais pas aller voir ailleurs Regina. Je me demandais juste s'il servait encore à quelque chose maintenant que vous n'avez plus de cœur pour ressentir ce que je ressens ...

- Il n'est pas besoin d'un cœur pour ressentir quelque chose Miss Swan et de toute manière le mien a retrouvé sa place.

A ces mots le sien tambourina si fort qu'elle fut certaine que si Regina n'en était pas consciente grâce au sortilège qui les unissait, elle devait au moins l'entendre depuis son bureau.

- Bonne journée, se décida-t-elle quand même à regret.

- Bonne journée Emma.

La porte se referma derrière elle, mais elle souriait toujours. Rien n'était perdu.

.

..

.

Il devint évident dans les jours suivants que Regina et Zelena s'étaient bel et bien déclaré la guerre. Elle avait entendu à chaque coin de rue des rumeurs les présentant dans tout genre de situations cocasses, toutes causées par l'une ou l'autre. La voiture de Zelena s'était changée en crapaud immense que David avait du poursuivre jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt dans une marre aussi grosse que lui, Regina était tombée dans les escaliers de la Mairie et sa soeur dans ceux de l'hôpital avant d'être arrosée par un pot de peinture verte tombée d'on ne savait où. Le Maire avait quant à elle du se battre avec toute sa bibliothèque changée en corbeaux qui l'avaient attaquée le soir en rentrant chez elle ...

Toute la ville ne parlait que de ça.

- Shérif !

L'intéressée sursauta, baissant rapidement les jambes qui étaient allongées sur son bureau quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Zelena ? Un problème à l'hôpital ?

- Je viens porter plainte.

- Oh ?

- Contre Regina. Les choses sont allées trop loin.

- Okkkk…

Elle se serait attendue à tout sauf ça. Elle ne savait même pas comment quelqu'un comme la sorcière pouvait être au courant d'une telle pratique. Et qu'attendait-elle que cela fasse à Storybrook ? Elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce que leur petite guerre finisse par un duel sanglant …

En face d'elle Zelena s'assit sans y avoir été invitée et commença à parler. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite le résumé des évènements dont elle avait été mise au courant et parfois témoin.

- Je vais consigner tout ça Zelena et voir en parler à Madame le Maire, mais je crois sincèrement que dans une ville aussi … particulière que la notre, le problème ne se règlera pas de cette manière.

- Comment alors ? Vous voulez peut-être que je la provoque dans un duel à mort ?

- Non !

Non, de toute manière cela ne faisait certainement pas partie de son plan. Tout comme Regina aurait pu tuer à tout moment Snow lors de la première malédiction, si elle l'avait voulu, Zelena aurait très bien faire disparaître Regina dans celle là. Au contraire, elle lui avait donné un vie descente.

Emma se leva lentement pour faire comprendre à son interlocutrice que leur entretien était terminé et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Je suis sûre que Regina et vous pouvez régler le problème d'une autre façon.

Elle allait répondre quand quelque chose s'écrasa par terre, manquant renverser la sorcière. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle s'approcha. Un singe. Un singe volant. Un véritable singe volant se tortillait à terre, pieds et poings liés, les ailes emprisonnées dans des cerceaux d'or.

Elle sursauta en entendant le cri de rage de la sorcière à ses côtés.

- Vous voyez ?!

- Ah oui je vois très bien … Est-ce que vous connaissez cette … cette créature ?

- Bien sûr que je la connais, elle travaille pour moi et ces derniers temps Regina s'acharne à les martyriser !

- Je ne la vois pas dans les environs …

- Enfin Miss Swan elle pourrait très bien être perchée sur votre épaule !

- Quoi ?!

Il n'y avait rien sur son épaule et elle avait vraiment besoin d'un café. Par charité elle allait aider la créature qui se tortillait à terre mais un mouvement de la main de sa maîtresse lui rendit sa liberté et il s'envola faiblement.

- Zelena, j'ai une urgence, mais dès que je suis de retour au commissariat j'établis un plan d'action et je vous tiendrai au courant d'accord ?

- J'y compte bien Shérif.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à être convainque mais la sorcière s'en allait déjà.

Chez Granny elle faillit repartir en voyant ses parents attablés mais évidemment Snow croisa son regard avant qu'elle ne puisse faire demi tour.

- Emma, chérie !

- Hey ! Comment allez vous ?

- Bien et toi, tu ne devrais pas être au commissariat ?

- Hook va arriver, c'est ma pause et tous les appels sont redirigés sur mon téléphone.

- Tu es sûr que ce pirate est de confiance ?

- Fais moi confiance 'man.

- Est-ce que vous deux … ?

- Est-ce que nous deux ?

- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? intervint David.

- Non, absolument pas. Hook est … un ami.

- Un ami qui veut quelque chose de plus ? Je pourrais peut-être lui parler tu sais ?

- Non. Définitivement non Papa. J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec lui, les choses sont claires.

Pour mettre fin à la conversation elle jeta son porte monnaie sur la table.

- Vous pouvez me prendre un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle quand Ruby passera s'il vous plait ? Il faut que je passe aux toilettes.

Apparemment l'excuse marcha et elle se détourna au plus vite d'eux en espérant que quand elle reviendrait ils auraient oublié le sujet.

C'était le cas apparemment puisque moins de deux minutes plus tard quand elle revint il n'y avait aucun signe de sa boisson mais ses parents semblaient absorbés dans une conversation intense à voix basse, son porte monnaie toujours entre les mains de Snow qui semblait l'agiter avec frénésie.

- Tout va bien ?

La conversation cessa immédiatement.

- Non.

- Oui.

Elle leva un sourcil aux réponses contradictoire de ses parents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de David, résolue à avoir une conversation qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que sa mère ne se décide à parler, ouvrant son porte monnaie d'un mouvement brusque pour en retirer une carte.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

Merde. Elle avait oublié _ça._

- Euh … Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?! Parce que ton père et moi avons passé des années à en chercher une. C'est un … Trésor. Une arme. Tu lui as volé ?

- Une arme ?

- Pas vraiment, intervint David. Mais quand nous étions en guerre contre Regina nous aurions lancé des attaques monumentales pour en obtenir une …

- Sérieusement ?!

- Bien sûr. Une fois lancée cette carte fait _invoque_ littéralement Regina ! Il aurait suffit de la lancer dans une cage comme celle de Rumple et ça en aurait été fini de la guerre. Plus de bataille, Regina prisonnière et sans magie … Où as tu trouvé ça ?

- Regina me l'a donné … En cas d'urgence, inventa-t-elle.

- C'est très … Etrange de sa part.

- C'est pas comme si j'allais m'en servir à deux heures du matin pour la réveiller avant un conseil municipal ou si j'allais la lancer dans un lac gelé en hivers pour la faire mourir de froid …

- Non. Non certainement pas mais …

Ruby finit par arriver à leurs côtés et elle aussi tilta en apercevant la carte avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil qu'heureusement ses parents ne virent pas.

- Chocolat chaud et cannelle ? demanda-t-elle en posant dores et déjà la commande sur la table.

- Merci, tu gères, répondit-elle en glissant un billet de cinq dans la poche de son tablier.

- Toujours.

Elle devait certainement réserver les questions qu'elle avait pour plus tard car elle se contenta de tourner les talons pour rejoindre le comptoir.

- Est-ce que tu en as plusieurs ?

- Non, juste une.

- Est-ce que tu t'en es déjà servi ?

- Non. Elle m'a donné celle là après les incidents avec Mendell, au cas où …

Ses parents échangèrent un regard et elle comprit qu'ils débattaient en silence du besoin ou non de profiter de la situation.

- Je me porte garante d'elle.

La phrase était sortie toute seule.

- Je veux dire … Je ne vous donnerai pas cette carte, c'est une marque de confiance qui prouve à elle seule que Regina a changé, je ne vais pas vous la confier pour que vous ruiniez tout …

Leur silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint et elle préféra se lever, emportant sa boisson avant de s'énerver.

.

..

.

Dans l'après midi Hook vint bien la rejoindre au commissariat et elle passa le plus clair du restant de sa journée à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du département et surtout du téléphone puis à parler de Belle avec lui.

Un texto de Ruby les interrompit, les invitant tous deux à une soirée dans un bar à la frontière de la ville.

Le soir elle mit une éternité à choisir la tenue qu'elle allait mettre, se décidant finalement pour un jean noir, des talons assortis et un haut beige dont elle adorait le décolleté.

Etonnamment Hook refusa qu'elle le récupère et elle se rendit seule au bar dont elle n'avait encore jamais entendu le nom, repérant immédiatement une table où Graham, Ashley, Hook, Mulan, Aurore et Philippe étaient déjà en pleine conversation.

- Où est Ruby ? demanda-t-elle, criant légèrement pour couvrir le son ambiant.

Le chasseur lui répondit simplement d'un signe de la tête en désignant le comptoir et elle n'eut pas de mal à s'approcher de sa meilleure amie qui avait déjà accaparé l'attention d'un serveur.

Imitant Ruby elle rajouta un mètre supplémentaire de shooter à leur commande et retourna à la table où Hook semblait en plein débat spirituel avec Graham.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et elle fut étonnée qu'elle ait été capable de le sentir.

« Règle numéro 8 Miss Swan ».

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se rappelait pas de la règle en question et dut aller la consulter sur son fameux post-it.

L'interdiction de faire des soirées alcoolisées sans Elle …

« Rejoignez-nous » tapa-t-elle rapidement avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

Sa réponse allait certainement énerver la Reine, mais elle en avait marre d'avoir à jouer selon ses règles. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle allait profiter de la première occasion pour se jeter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Un gage à celle qui les descend le moins vite ?

- Okay.

Sa meilleure amie l'observa quelques secondes par dessus les deux lignes de quinze shooters de toutes les couleurs qui les séparaient.

- À trois, prévint la voix de Hook. Un …

- Prépare toi à perdre …

- Deux … Trois.

Elle vit l'éclat jaune scintiller dans les yeux de la louve trop tard pour tout arrêter. Elle ne gagnerait jamais. Pas quand Ruby jouait avec ses pouvoirs. Elle manqua s'étouffer au huitième et attaquait son onzième lorsque Ruby leva un bras en signe de victoire.

- Putain Ruby … Ils sont dégueulasses les Roses. Ya quoi là dedans ?

- Je sais pas chérie. Mais je sais que tu vas avoir le droit à un gage.

- Tout sauf un strip-tease, prévint-elle.

- Un strip-tease ?

- Régina ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Graham m'a invitée. Qui fait un strip-tease ?

- Emma.

Un sourcil s'arqua, mais Regina ne laissa absolument pas paraître un quelconque déplaisir.

- A qui ?

- Hook ! proposa Ruby.

- Ruby …

- Rohhh ! ça va, je déconne … Emma me doit un gage, tout sauf un strip-tease …

L'intéressée observa la Reine sourire en détaillant Ruby, une main venant se poser sur elle pour l'enjoindre à se pousser pour lui laisser de la place sur le banc recouvert de suédine. Ce soir elle avait encore choisi un pantalon cuir moulant la moindre de ses formes accompagné d'un chemisier rouge assorti à ses escarpins. Emma avait envie de la traîner dans les toilettes pour l'en débarrasser immédiatement.

- Emma tu vois cette fille là bas ?

Elle suivit le doigt tendu vers une jolie brune aux cheveux remontés en un chignon.

- Ouais ?

- Je veux son soutien-gorge d'ici la fin de la soirée.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis ravie que tu le proposes.

En face d'elle Ruby leva un sourcil, visiblement elle n'avait compris son erreur. Un claquement de doigt plus tard le morceau de tissu en satin noir apparu sur la table, aussitôt récupéré par Hook.

Le groupe fit à peine attention au cri d'étonnement que la jeune femme avait poussé à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Quoi ? Non Emma c'est de la triche !

- Tu aurais dû préciser dès le départ.

Ruby murmura quelque chose entre ses dents, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle était heureuse, entourée d'amis, elle pouvait sentir la femme de ses rêves collée à elle et fut même ravie de pouvoir lui faire marquer une pause quand elle s'empara de sa main sous la table. Son étreinte lui fut brièvement rendue quelques secondes plus tard mais Regina se dégagea pour s'emparer d'un verre d'alcool qu'Emma n'avait pas terminé.

- Les garçons c'est votre tour je crois ?

Ce fut étonnamment Hook qui perdit le pari et dut monter sur le comptoir pour chanter quelque chose que tout le monde finit par reprendre en cœur dans le bar.

Finalement elles atterrirent sur la piste de danse.

- Tout va bien avec Regina ? J'ai été trop loin toute à l'heure ? demanda Ruby.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Bah … D'habitude elle prend un malin plaisir à venir danser avec toi …

Quoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait pas vu ça dans les souvenirs de sa meilleure amie ? L'idée même fit courir un frisson dans tout son corps et elle s'immobilisa pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la sorcière qui l'observait sans complexe depuis le banc, un verre de champagne à la main.

- Non, elle a décidé d'observer ce soir.

- Rend la jalouse, ça a toujours marché.

- Nope. Pas dans mes projets. Magie instable tu te rappelles ? C'est pas le moment de jouer.

- Dommage.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là et elle se retourna vers Graham qui l'accueilli à bras ouverts tandis qu'elle rejoignait le bar où Ashley essayait en vain de commander un nouveau cocktail.

Apparemment sa venue permit à la princesse de se faire remarquer et elle était en train de rapporter leur commande à leur table quand elle aperçu l'homme penché vers Regina.

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Ou du moins elle ne le reconnut pas et il ne s'arrêta pas de parler à l'oreille de la Reine quand elle arriva à leur hauteur pour déposer les verres sur la surface en bois laqué.

- Hey ! Je peux t'aider ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- C'est une soirée entre filles. Laisse Regina tranquille, elle n'est pas intéressée.

- Je préfèrerai qu'elle me le dise elle même.

- Emma …

L'homme se redressa pleinement, certainement pour lui prouver quelque chose et du coin de l'œil elle vit Hook resté à la table avec un ami à lui en faire de même.

- Tu sais qui je suis mon grand ? Je m'appelle Emma Swan et je viens de te donner un ordre, si tu n'as pas décampé d'ici deux secondes je te montre ce que la Méchante Reine m'a appris à faire de ma magie.

En face d'elle l'homme qui ne méritait certainement pas un tel traitement émit un léger grognement avant de tourner les talons. Elle le regarda un moment s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur la Reine qui la dévorait ouvertement du regard.

- Tu penses toujours que je t'appartiens Emma ?

- Je … Je suis désolée. J'en ai tellement envie.

- De quoi ?

- De vous.

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre et leva une main qui sembla arrêter le temps autour d'elles.

- Tu as une minute.

Emma ne perdit pas la moindre seconde s'emparant des lèvres laquées qui lui manquaient depuis des jours, renouant avec son gout teinté d'alcool et la carrasse de sa langue. Elle fut ravie d'entendre le grondement animal qui s'échappa de la gorge de la Reine quand ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou et son décolleté.

- Trente secondes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas … Rallonger ?

- Qui dit que j'en ai envie ?

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, écartant les jambes de la brune pour s'y faire une place, plaquant une main directement sur son sexe recouvert de trop d'épaisseurs à son goût. Elle concentra toute sa magie lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur le cuir noir où sa main était quelques secondes auparavant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand les cuisses se refermèrent violement sur elles, mais pas assez pour masquer le gémissement qu'elle venait de provoquer.

Une main manucurée vint agripper sa queue de cheval pour la remonter à la hauteur des lèvres toujours parfaitement maquillées.

- Interdiction de recommencer ça.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, happée dans un dernier baiser qui la laissa haletante, tremblante et brûlante d'une envie à peine maîtrisée quand Regina la repoussa sans ménagement, les gens autour d'eux recommençant à bouger comme si de rien n'était.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda la voix de Hook à côté d'elle.

- Rien. Je vais … Je vais aux toilettes.

- C'est une invitation ?

- Non.

- Tant pis.

Elle ne se formalisa même pas de sa blague mais fut relativement déçue que Regina ne la suive pas.

Sur le chemin du retour elle croisa Ruby qui écarquilla les yeux, regardant alternativement les toilettes, elle et la Reine toujours assise à la table mais cette fois en pleine conversation avec Ashley et une Mulan qui avait l'air de se retenir de rire à chaque mot prononcé par cette dernière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, rien. Je dois être complètement bourrée, tenta de s'expliquer sa meilleure amie.

Elle manqua rire et l'escorta jusqu'à leur table où Graham accueilli Ruby sur ses genoux. Ils lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à la malédiction, au poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et qu'il faudrait à tout prix qu'elle trouve le moyen de garder Graham en vie. C'était elle qui avait poussé Ruby dans les bras du chasseur, elle lui en voudrait jusqu'à sa mort s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Sa panique fut interrompue par la voix encore rauque de Regina dans son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien ... Je viens ... De me rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

- J'ai senti ça oui ...

C'était la première fois que la sorcière parlait du lien que le bracelet avait établi entre elles deux.

- Regina, à prop...

- Non.

Plus que la voix autoritaire ce fut le doigt qui se posa sur ses lèvres qui la fit arrêter de parler. Elle observa son interlocutrice apparemment fascinée par le mouvement qu'elle venait d'avoir, ses yeux d'ébène s'obscurcissant brutalement avant qu'un éclat rouge n'y fasse irruption.

- Il faut que j'y aille, annonça soudainement la mère adoptive de son fils, se levant du même geste.

- Regina, où est-ce que vous allez ?

- Finir ma soirée ailleurs Hook, ça vous pose un problème ?

- Est-ce que je peux être utile ?

- Pas que je sache. Soyez en forme pour demain, un accident sera très mal accueilli.

Emma fronça des sourcils à cette menace qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais le pirate se contenta d'adresser un signe de la tête à sa souveraine. Elle n'attendit même pas que la brune ait passé la porte pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Dehors elle fut agressée par la température radicalement plus froide qu'à l'intérieur du bar.

- Regina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je suis fatiguée Emma, répondit la sorcière sans s'arrêter de rejoindre son nouveau bolide noir. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas rentrer saoule et accompagnée ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire confiance, vous le saurez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son bracelet d'un signe de la main.

Regina daigna se retourner vers elle, l'observant un long moment avant de faire demi tour pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur le parking et elle fut tentée de la plaquer contre la première voiture à portée de main, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

- Est ce que quelqu'un ... quiconque ... d'autre que moi pourrait rentrer avec vous ce soir Emma ?

- Non, répondit-elle honnêtement.

La sorcière se rapprocha encore, ses lèvres effleurant à présent les siennes.

- Pensez à nous Emma.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre la demande quand Regina était si près d'elle, bouleversant tous ses sens.

- Em-ma..., prévint la voix basse tout contre elle.

Elle obtempéra soudain, se souvenant essentiellement de ce qu'elle avait réalisé quelques jours plus tôt, les paroles qu'elle s'était répétées en boucle en se rendant au manoir et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dire à la mère adoptive de son fils. Elle se concentra sur l'émotion qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait entrer dans une pièce, combien elle lui manquait, combien elle avait besoin et envie d'elle.

Elle fut surprise par le mouvement de recul qu'eut la sorcière et encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit le bracelet la libérer de son étreinte morbide, le serpent tombant lourdement contre l'os de son poignet, toujours accroché mais plus le même fardeau que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Merci.

- Croyez moi, obtenir une part de ma confiance n'est pas un cadeau, trahissez là et vous allez rêver qu'elle ne vous ait jamais été accordée.

- Je ne compte pas la trahir Regina. Vous êtes la seule que je veux et vous le savez très bien sinon vous n'auriez pas fait ça, inutile d'essayer de me faire peur.

- Hum ...

La Reine eut une moue avant de s'éloigner apparemment définitivement, laissant la jeune femme totalement désemparée.

- Regina ?

- Il est tard Miss Swan. Vous vous levez dans trois heures, je vous conseille de rentrer.

- Je me lève dans trois heures ?

- Vous n'avez certainement pas pu oublier votre week-end en famille à bord du Jolly Roger Miss Swan ?

Cette fois ci le ton était rempli de malice.

- Oh merde.

- En effet. Bon week-end Miss Swan.

- Vous ne venez pas ?

La phrase était sortie toute seule et en face d'elle la sorcière marqua une pause, la main sur la portière de sa voiture.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

La Sauveuse l'observa rentrer dans sa voiture, ses longues jambes rendues interminables par les talons aiguilles rouges. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on passe le reste de ma nuit ensemble ?

La portière claqua, le bruit presque masqué par celui du moteur démarrant.

- Rentrez Emma, ne buvez pas plus, je détesterai devoir annoncer lundi à toute la ville que la Sauveuse était trop imbibée d'alcool pour tenir sur le pont d'un bateau.

- Mais vous me sauveriez non ? Si j'étais aux portes de la mort en train de me noyer, vous viendriez ?

- Essayez …

Elle allait se formaliser de la réponse quand Regina lui adressa un clin d'œil. Ils étaient rares et ne manquaient jamais de l'enflammer. Cette fois il lui arracha même un léger gémissement qu'elle cacha avec un raclement de gorge, mais elle était presque certaine que la sorcière l'avait entendu.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, la voiture s'éloignant déjà dans un nuage de poussière soulevé par le gravier du parking.

Emma observa les feux de la Mercedes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle d'une rue avant de se décider à rentrer dans le bar récupérer ses affaires et dormir autant qu'elle le pourrait.

Elle allait passer un week –end effroyable …


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci "W" pour tes critiques toujours constructives, je me suis relue et je peux comprendre que ça puisse devenir un peu brouillon parfois pour vous qui ne connaissez pas l'histoire comme je la vois moi ... Après je me répète j'ai pas de beta reader donc c'est le risque et j'en suis désolée, j'essaierai de travailler sur ça ..._

_Merci encore à tout le monde qui me lit, commente ou suit l'histoire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :)_

_C'est un chapitre plus court que les autres, parce que je voulais couper à un certain moment mais je n'ai pas réussi à le meubler plus sans trop l'alourdir, je vous en promets un avant la fin de l'année …_

_En attendant joyeux Noël les amis ! _

.

..

.

Emma faillit vomir quand elle mit le premier pied sur le pont du bateau. Elle qui avait pour habitude de vanter sa robustesse, ce matin toutes ses forces l'avaient quittées. Les quelques livres de magie "empruntés" par Hook dans le magasin de Gold qu'elle avait jeté dans son sac de voyage semblaient peser une tonne.

La vue de ses parents souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, s'embrassant à la moindre occasion ne faisaient rien pour faire passer son envie de vomir.

- Je t'ai entendue rentrer tard hier soir ? T'étais bourrée ?

- Non pas vraiment gamin.

- T'as pas l'air très en forme pourtant ...

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait oublié le week end qui avait tant semblé l'emballer ces derniers jours.

- Non Henry, je suis contente d'être là avec vous, pas toi ?

- Si. Hook m'a promis de m'apprendre à conduire le bateau.

- Je viendrai aussi !

- Pour garder un oeil sur moi ?

- Sur moi, répondit la voix du capitaine derrière elle.

Elle sourit, soulagée quand il s'empara du sac de voyage qu'elle n'aurait pas tardé à laisser tomber.

- Je vous montre vos quartiers ?

Ce fut son fils qui répondit d'un cri d'enthousiasme, un poing levé vers le sommet de la voile. Un instant elle envia le pirate d'être aussi en forme après la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille mais se rappela qu'il était un alcoolique notoire. Rien à envier.

Son sac fut jeté sur un lit qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui dans lequel elle avait dormi lors de leur traversée vers Neverland. Un vrai lit. Dans une vraie cabine.

- T'as fait des améliorations ?

- Euh ... Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Regina ... Regina venait ici parfois et elle a ...

Quelque chose se retourna dans son estomac. Inutile que le pirate finisse sa phrase. Elle sortit de la pièce presque en courant pour aller déverser une bonne foi pour toute le contenu de son estomac par dessus bord.

Sa mère était à ses côtés la seconde d'après, écartant sa queue de cheval de devant elle.

- Tu as trop bu ...

- Aucun rapport.

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Quoi ?! Non ! Pas tout le monde s'empresse de remplacer un enfant par un autre.

Elle vit clairement le visage de Snow pâlir.

- Excuse moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- C'est pas grave ...

- Non, vraiment. Pardonne moi, c'était déplacé. C'est un week-end en famille. Je veux qu'il se passe bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Tout ira bien.

Elle allait répondre quand son téléphone vibra, lui donnant une excuse pour s'éloigner les jambes encore tremblantes.

" Essayez de ne pas me faire commencer toutes mes journées comme celles ci Miss Swan. Merci. "

" Excusez-moi, je viens juste d'apprendre que j'allais dormir dans un lit où vous avez COUCHE avec Hook ! "

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant que son téléphone ne sonne et elle s'éloigna encore de quelques pas pour y répondre.

- Je peux savoir ce que veut dire ce dernier message ?

- Exactement ce qu'il veut dire, répondit-elle au tac au tac à la femme qui n'avait pas daigné lui dire bonjour.

- Miss Swan ...

Elle pouvait presque l'entendre de là pincer son nez d'agacement.

- Pas que cela vous regarde mais à moins que vous ne prévoyiez de passer justement vos nuits dans les draps de Hook, il y a très peu de chances que vous dormiez là où lui et ...

- Stop. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite.

- Vous avez prévu de dormir avec lui Miss Swan ?

- Comment se fait-il que vous ressentiez toujours ce que je ressens ? Hier soir je croyais que vous aviez annulé les effets du bracelet ?

- Uniquement ceux qui me permettent de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre vous ... touche Miss Swan. Dois-je inverser le processus ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que vous comptez coucher avec Hook ce week-end Miss Swan ?

- Non ! Il m'a montré notre chambre et ...

- Votre chambre ? gronda la voix de la sorcière à l'autre bout du fil.

- A Henry et moi ! Bon sang Regina vous avez de sérieux problèmes de confiance ...

- Je ne fais confiance à personne non.

- Et bien vous allez devoir apprendre. Je vais devoir couper et bientôt je ne capterai plus. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end Madame le Maire.

- Emma !

- Quoi ?

- Sidney est à votre service, si vous avez besoin de me parler et plus de réseau ...

La mère adoptive de son fils lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, raccrochant la première alors qu'elle avait eu l'intention de le faire.

- Emma tu viens nous aider ?

Elle enfouit le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, traversant le pont pour rejoindre ses parents et Henry auquel Hook faisait apparemment un bref topo des différentes voiles. Le pirate lui lança un regard rempli d'excuses mais elle détourna vivement la tête. Ce n'était plus contre lui qu'elle était en colère. Non parce qu'après tout qui aurait dit non à la Reine une fois sollicité ? Mais elle voulait encore à Regina. Non seulement elle n'arrivait pas à lui accorder la moindre dose de confiance mais en plus elle se comportait toujours avec une audace qui la désarçonnait et lui donnait envie de lui taper dessus.

Pendant deux heures elle eut l'impression d'être en pleine sortie éducative d'une colonie de vacances. Le pirate alla même jusqu'à leur apprendre à faire différentes sortes de nœuds alors que le bateau semblait dériver tout seul vers le large.

- Quelqu'un ne doit pas être aux commandes ?

- Le bateau obéit à son capitaine.

- Apprends moi !

- Henry, depuis quand est-ce que tu parles comme ça ?

L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules, se dirigeant déjà vers la proue du bateau et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la réaction de sa mère adoptive si elle le voyait se comporter de la sorte.

.

..

.

Une conversation avec ses parents avait suffit pour la dissuader de rester sur le pont trop longtemps, préférant les laisser profiter de leur journée. Un coup d'oeil à Hook qui expliquait elle ne savait quoi à son fils, un compas antique entre les mains, finit de la rassurer et elle décida de retourner dans sa cabine, ouvrant un livre qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Elle aimait lire. Elle avait lu des centaines de bouquins dans sa vie et elle comptait bien augmenter le score quand sa vie se serait calmée. Mais pour le moment elle avait l'impression de lire un ramassis d'inepties. Certainement parce que Regina n'était pas à ses côtés pour lui donner une définition des trois quarts de mots.

Suivant le cours de ses pensées elle tapa le message sans s'en rendre compte et ce ne fut que quand vint la réponse qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

"C'est quoi une Dagyde ? "

" Une sorte de poupée vaudou Miss Swan. Pourquoi ?"

" Je bouquine " tapa-t-elle rapidement avant d'éteindre le téléphone une bonne foi pour toutes.

Si elle se disait parfois que Regina avait du mal à s'avouer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle ( parce qu'elle était presque certaine qu'elle en avait maintenant ), elle devait aussi constater qu'elle acceptait avec difficulté le besoin constant qu'elle avait de la mère adoptive de son fils ces derniers temps. Pourtant c'était auprès de Hook qu'elle aurait du trouver refuge, il était le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était.

Après une heure passée à feuilleter inutilement un autre grimoire elle se laissa tenter par les encouragements de son père à venir l'aider à pêcher.

L'expérience se révéla fructueuse et elle fut même ravie de pouvoir attraper plus de poissons que son père. Si elle avait pu grandir avec eux, elle était presque certaine qu'elle aurait été mille fois plus proche de lui que de Snow.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas quand il commença à parler.

- Emma j'aimerais qu'on parle du bébé …

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais que tu l'as mal pris et je comprends, crois moi.

- Non, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre David, vraiment …

Elle fronça des sourcils quand sa main quitta la canne à pêche pour aller se poser sur le pli de son coude.

- Tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire et personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Si demain il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de me relever pour élever un autre enfant.

Elle fut forcée de détourner la tête pour cacher les larmes qui étaient montées dans ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Regina et à ce qu'elle penserait en ressentant ce qu'elle était en train d'éprouver.

- Ta mère et moi ne cherchons absolument pas à te remplacer ma chérie. Je veux que tu saches ça.

- Je … Je sais.

- Tu es parfaite, dans toutes tes imperfections, je suis extrêmement fier de ce que tu es devenue et je ne sais pas si Snow et moi aurions pu faire mieux …

Il marqua une pause.

- D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à quoi que ce soit avec celui qui arrive.

- Pff.

- Je t'assure. Snow et moi n'avons aucune expérience de tout ça.

- Vous êtes Blanche Neige et Prince Charmant, si Regina a pu …

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, consciente de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Si Regina a pu quoi ?

- Rien. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça … Je voulais dire … Vous y arriverez, vous êtes un couple exemplaire, si je suis arrivée à élever Henry seule, vous arriverez à élever un enfant, vous débordez de tous les éléments nécessaires.

- Tu t'es rapprochée de Regina ces derniers temps n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lâche son prénom ? Il allait détruire leur week-end en famille …

- Pas vraiment non.

Ici elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser l'excuse d'Henry.

- Snow m'a toujours dit que c'était une femme extraordinaire quand elle l'a rencontrée.

- Oui, je sais.

- Si quelqu'un pouvait ramener cette lumière en elle ce serait peut être toi.

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Que sa meilleure amie sache qu'elle couchait avec la sorcière passe encore, mais que son père l'encourage pas si implicitement que ça à tenter quelque chose avec elle, c'était pour le moins déstabilisant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que ta mère, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne vers qui un père pousserait sa fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est une sorcière ? une femme ? une meurtrière ?

Elle se tut avant que ses suggestions ne dissuadent son père du peu de bonnes intentions qu'il semblait avoir envers leur « couple ».

Au lieu de ça il garda également le silence, la regardant un long moment interdit avant de sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, entendit-elle murmuré quelque part dans ses cheveux.

- Je crois qu'un poisson mord à l'hameçon Papa.

Elle rougit en l'entendant rire franchement à sa réponse.

.

..

.

Le soir ils partagèrent un repas de « famille » qui fit mal à Emma, souffrant de l'absence de la mère adoptive d'Henry. Elle avait finit par rallumer son téléphone dans la soirée pour prendre quelques clichés d'un magnifique couché de soleil durant lequel elle avait observé ses parents bras dessus bras dessous tandis que son fils discutait toujours avec le pirate. Elle s'était sentie seule et avait ragé contre le manque de réseau et encore plus contre le besoin compulsif qu'elle avait de la sorcière.

Elle échappa de justesse à un « action ou vérité » trop risqué à son goût et entendit longtemps les rires de ses parents et de Hook sur le pont en se demandant comment ils faisaient pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Henry avait ronchonné mais le pirate lui avait promis de le réveiller à l'aube pour le lever du soleil et de lui laisser la barre quelques heures le matin s'il respectait l'ordre de sa mère.

Le chantage avait fonctionné et la Sauveuse regardait du coin de l'œil son fils dormir à poings fermés dans son lit une place.

Etalée dans son lit deux places, une bougie flottant dans les airs à quelques centimètres de sa tête pour illuminer le livre qu'elle tentait de comprendre, Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Son chapitre parlait d'âmes pures, d'amour véritable et elle allait le sauter quand elle remarqua les mots « briser » et « malédiction » dans la même phrase.

Une malédiction pouvait être brisée par le sacrifice d'une âme pure. Non, en fait ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Et elle était même pas sûre que l'âme de Belle soit pure.

Plus loin elle remarqua une phrase qui lui fit faire un bond. Sa tête percuta la bougie qu'elle rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le dessus du lit.

Le plus silencieusement elle s'approcha de la commode à l'opposé de la pièce.

- Sidney ! souffla-t-elle.

Il aurait fallu bien plus pour réveiller son fils mais elle vérifia tout de même.

- Sidney, bordel !

- Même les génies dorment Miss Swan, répondit la voix ennuyée du reporter.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer Belle s'il vous plait ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant.

Hook lui avait donné un miroir de poche et si elle ne s'en était pas encore servie pour communiquer avec la prisonnière, c'était le moment où jamais.

La brume bleue du miroir s'évapora pour laisser place au néant total. Emma supposa qu'il devait donc faire noir dans la cellule de Belle.

- Belle !

Rien ne lui répondit et d'un mouvement d'exaspération elle agita une main sans vraiment y penser, isolant le mètre carré autour d'elle du reste de la pièce.

- BELLE !

Cette fois son cri fut suivi d'un bruit de frottement mais rien ne se dessina dans le miroir.

- Emma ?

- Belle vous m'entendez ?

- Oui. Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Rumple ?

- Non … Pas que je sache. Ecoutez moi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Vous avez réussi à faire cette potion ? Où êtes vous ? Sur le bateau du pirate ?! Il vous a fait prisonnière ? Il faut appeler Regina !

- Non non non Belle calmez vous, je ne suis pas prisonnière, Hook est plutôt sympa ici et je passe un … week-end en famille sur son bateau.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel la jeune femme imagina parfaitement la confusion sur el visage de son interlocutrice.

- Vous avez réussi à faire cette potion ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Non. Je n'y arriverai pas Belle, je ne suis pas assez compétente pour ce genre de choses.

- Alors pourquoi me réveillez-vous à cette heure là ?

- Parce que j'ai trouvé un autre moyen.

- Ah oui ?

- Gold doit avoir votre cœur.

- Comment ça ?

- Je m'étais servie de la technique sur Hook mais …

- Il m'en a parlé. Pour vous approprier ses souvenirs.

- C'est dans l'un des livres que vous nous avez indiqué. Chez deux âmes sœurs : lorsqu'un cœur est livré en toute euh … « allégeance » à l'autre, cita-t-elle. C'est un acte aussi fort que le baiser d'amour véritable, mais uniquement pour des sorciers.

- Rumple a toujours refusé de toucher à mon cœur Emma, ça n'arrivera pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant brièvement comment le Ténébreux aurait pu refuser une telle demande et préféra changer de sujet en se rappelant la dernière fois où Regina le lui avait fait.

- Mais ici il n'est plus le même Belle.

- Je ne comprends pas … Comment cela pourrait-il marcher alors qu'il n'a pas ses souvenirs ?

- Je pense … Je ne suis pas sûre, vous savez c'est toujours nouveau pour moi mais je pense que cela ne fera que briser _sa_ malédiction. Pas celle de Zelena.

- Et donc retrouver ses souvenirs ? Assez pour que nous nous emb…

- Ouais, coupa-t-elle, refusant d'imaginer une seconde de plus ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Comment suis-je censée lui livrer mon cœur ?

- J'en sais rien Belle, vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque. La prochaine fois qu'il vient attendez à genoux dans un coin de la pièce les yeux baissés et votre cœur sur la paume.

- Mais je ne saurais pas le retirer … répondit-la voix de Belle.

Evidemment elle n'avait pas comprit sa référence à Fifty Shade of Grey, mais c'était mieux comme ça pensa-t-elle.

- Je plaisantais Belle. Vous trouverez …

Le sommeil commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

- Je vous laisse Belle. Je reviens demain soir à Storybrook, vous n'avez pas idée de combien j'aimerais débarquer dans notre ville et pas dans cette réalité bizarre.

- Je ferai de mon mieux Emma.

- Merci.

Elle agita une main devant le miroir qui s'embruma à nouveau de bleu. Le regard désapprobateur du génie la fixa.

- Quoi ?

- Regina m'a mis à votre disposition pour que vous lui parliez, pas pour que vous alliez batifoler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sidney … Vous avez écouté cette conversation ?

- Non.

- Et bien vous auriez peut-être du. Passez moi Regina.

- Je ne suis pas un standardiste Miss Swan. Et ma Reine dort.

- Montrez là moi quand même Sidney.

Il fit une moue avant de disparaître pour de bon, laissant place à l'obscurité de la chambre de la mère adoptive de son fils.

Etendue au milieu du lit la silhouette à peine couverte par une nuisette en soie noire semblait dormir profondément. Elle sourit presque inconsciemment en remarquant le coussin qu'elle serrait à moitié contre elle.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir dormi avec elle mais elle aurait tout donné pour être à ses côtés.

La jeune femme sentit la magie se réveiller en elle et se força à penser à autre chose. Laisser ses sentiments la téléporter maintenant dans le lit de la Reine n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Bonne nuit Regina, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit l'intéressée tressaillir dans son sommeil et faillit rajouter quelque chose mais elle la connaissait trop pour savoir que si elle s'était réveillée elle pouvait très bien être en train de feindre de dormir. Et ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait pour la première fois.

La Sauveuse se détourna de la surface luisante de la glace pour s'enfouir sous les draps.

.

..

.

Elle fut étrangement réveillée en délicatesse par une main fraiche qui la fit frissonner. Elle se rendit compte que ce qui lui avait paru de la peau rafraichie par les quelques degrés dépassant à peine au dessus du zéro sur le thermomètre était en fait de l'acier et son cœur s'emballa.

Elle se redressa vivement.

- Oula Swan.

- Putain Hook ne t'avise jamais de me réveiller comme ça !

Le pirate se tenait à moins d'un mètre de son lit, les mains soudain derrière son dos et elle fut surprise de voir un air contrit sur son visage plutôt que le sourire en coin qu'elle avait attendu.

- Tu sais que ma magie aurait pu réagir toute seule et t'arracher la main.

- C'était mon crochet.

- Sans parler de Regina ! Tu sais comment Regina pourrait réagir s'il elle apprenait que tu me réveilles comme ça ?

- Oh calme toi, c'était une blague. Tu es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur le matin ?

- Oui. Surtout quand il fait toujours nuit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles à 5h du matin Hook ?

- Pour regarder le soleil se lever avec ton fils ?

- Nope. Bonne fin de nuit. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Henry je détruis ton bateau sous tes yeux avant de te livrer à Gold pour qu'il te torture pour le restant de tes jours.

- Compris.

Elle attendit que la porte de sa cabine soit refermée pour se faufiler sous sa couverture.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une lumière douce filtrait au travers du hublot et de quelques planches en bois mal ajustées. Elle se surprit à penser que la vie sur un bateau devait être plus ou moins agréable et décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle avale un café.

La jeune femme enfila le premier pull qu'elle trouva par dessus le débardeur qu'elle avait porté pour dormir, un jean et une paire de basket. À peine sortie elle dut faire un demi tour pour s'emparer de ses lunettes de soleil.

Elle avait peut être raté quelque chose ce matin en refusant de regarder le soleil ce lever. Il devait être dix heures maintenant et tout l'océan en était irisé.

- Man !

Elle leva péniblement la tête vers son fils, les sourcils froncés pour lutter contre la lumière encore trop vive.

Henry lui faisait des grands signes de la main depuis le gouvernail deux fois plus larges que lui, ses bras écartés lui permettant à peine de contrôler le navire.

La Sauveuse imita le salut d'un matelot à son capitaine avant d'être distraite par le rire de ses parents plus loin sur le pont. Eux aussi s'étaient couverts pour combattre la température que le soleil n'arrivait pas à faire remonter.

- Hey !

- Chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Sa mère déposa une tasse de café entre ses mains avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

- Euh … Oui. Intéressante.

- Comment ça intéressante ?

- Non. Je veux dire j'ai bien dormi. J'ai bouquiné un peu tard, c'était ça qui était intéressant.

- Ah bon qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ? demanda Snow.

- Le rouge et le noir. Stendhal, improvisa-t-elle.

- Oh …

Apparemment Snow ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Ou alors elle ne l'avait pas lu parce qu'elle échappa à toute une série de question qui ne l'aurait pas arrangée.

- Euh et vous vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui oui, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous passions une nuit sur un bateau.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu sais il y a des voyages que les chevaux ne pouvaient pas faire dans la forêt enchantée.

- Oui … Je m'étais jamais posé la question.

Ses parents échangèrent un sourire qui ne lui plut pas plus que ça.

- Où est Hook ?

- Il nage.

- Quoi ? Mais l'eau doit être à dix degrés !

- Il a l'habitude apparemment …

- L'habitude de trainer avec les sirènes ouais, souffla-t-elle par dessus son café fumant.

Comme s'il entendait parler de lui Hook la héla et elle fut forcée de constater que l'eau gelée n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Concentrant sa magie du mieux qu'elle put elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand elle vit le pirate se figer tout à coup. Il sembla douter un instant, et elle l'observa le plus innocemment du monde quand il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction avant de pousser un cri qui n'avait rien de masculin. Celui qui sortir de sa bouche quand une tentacule se dressa en dehors de l'eau n'était même plus humain.

La blonde empêcha son père de se jeter par dessus le pont pour venir à l'aide du pirate et ne retint pas son rire en le voyant rejoindre son vaisseau à vive allure. Ce fut néanmoins à son tour d'être confuse quand il sortit de l'eau dévoilant un corps couvert de cicatrices et de tatouages. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. En son temps le capitaine avait du combattre plus d'une fois. Peut être souvent à moitié saoul, mais certainement plus quotidiennement que ses parents. Des marques dans son dos suggéraient même qu'il avait été fouetté et elle eut un frisson en se demandant si au moins l'une de ses cicatrices avaient été causées par Regina.

- Elle n'a jamais torturé mon corps, lui avoua le pirate en passant à côté d'elle.

Encore une fois son expression l'avait trahie. Il était rare qu'elle puisque masquer ses pensées quand elles dérivaient vers la Reine.

Elle fut presque déçue quand le soir arriva et que Henry cria « terre en vue » perché sur le mat à la place du guetteur où elle lui avait pourtant formellement interdit de monter.

Elle eut une étrange poussée d'adrénaline en apercevant des silhouettes sur le quai. Certainement parce que l'une d'elle enveloppée dans un manteau noir était celle de Regina. En pleine conversation avec … Gold. Il n'y avait aucun signe de sa femme mais ces deux là ensemble ne présageait rien de bon. Elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite la troisième silhouette un peu en retrait et ce ne fut que quand Henry cria son nom que son cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Neal ! Papa ! 'Man, Papa est là !


	10. Chapter 10

_Yo ! J'ai changé le résumé de l'histoire, je suis pas convaincue, mais l'ancien ne correspondait plus du tout vu qu'il avait été fait pour un seul chapitre … Ça tient la route ? ^^_

_Camlapro, Lanaregal : ne vous inquiétez pas, je déteste Neal aussi ;)_

_Merci aux nouvelles lectrices / followeuses ( si ça se dit ? ) qui rejoignent l'aventure, bon, elle est un peu sur la fin mais mieux vaut tard que jamais :p _

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! Voilà mon "cadeau" ;)_

.

..

.

Si la nouvelle avait l'air de ravir son fils, Emma ne savait pas quoi faire de la foule de sentiments qui venaient de l'envahir. De l'excitation de revoir Regina elle était passée à l'étonnement, la peur, la colère et maintenant elle se sentait totalement perdue.

Henry s'était laissé glisser le long du mât en un mouvement trop gracieux pour que cela soit une première et elle avait plissé les yeux vers Hook qui avait rapidement tourné la tête. Elle aurait une discussion avec lui.

- ça faisait une éternité qu'il était pas venu 'Man !

- Ouais, je sais, improvisa-t-elle.

Son fils n'attendit même pas que le bateau soit pleinement amarré pour sauter sur le quai, se précipitant sur son père. La Sauveuse avait gardé les yeux sur sa mère adoptive dans l'espoir de capter son regard mais il semblait absorbé dans la réunion qui se déroulait sous son nez. Les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites devaient certainement tourner dans la tête de la Reine, mais aucune trace de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme ne brillait plus dans ses yeux. A la place un intéressement calme mêlé d'une once de dégoût se dessinait sur ses traits fins. Ce fut ce qui ranima sa panique.

Regina était-elle jalouse de Neal ? Avait-elle des raisons ? Quels étaient ses rapports avec lui dans cette réalité ?

Dans son dos elle sentit le crochet du pirate la pousser à faire un pas en avant et son corps obéit, la poussant directement vers le Maire qui détacha son regard de la réunion de famille pour la détailler. Une seconde elle vit passer l'éclat de quelque chose dans ses yeux mais il fut rapidement maîtrisé, caché derrière un masque forgé depuis des années.

- Regina ...

- Miss Swan ?

- Emma ?

La voix de Neal lui provoqua une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse.

- Je reviens Neal, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

D'un geste elle empoigna la mère adoptive de son fils qui se laissa étonnamment traîner jusque dans le premier bâtiment qu'elle trouva. La poignée céda sous une pression de sa main ou de sa magie, peu importe et elle referma la porte derrière elles.

- Que se pass...

Emma la coupa d'un baiser, s'emparant de sa taille pour précipiter son corps contre le sien. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Bien qu'elle réponde immédiatement aux caresses ce fut la sorcière qui s'éloigna la première.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'envoyer en l'air ici Miss Swan.

- Regina ... Je n'ai pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec vous _ici_. Vous m'avez manquée.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle resserra son étreinte, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de soie près de la tempe de la Reine.

- Rendez moi mon câlin, s'entendit-elle exiger telle une enfant.

Au bout de quelques secondes les mains encore posées sur ses hanches remontèrent sous son blouson en cuir pour atteindre son dos et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle la sentit se détendre.

- Quels sont mes liens avec Neal ici ? finit-elle par demander.

La réaction fut immédiate et elle dut lutter pour empêcher son interlocutrice de se dégager.

- Lâchez moi Miss Swan avant que je n'utilise ma magie.

- Regina je veux juste savoir comment je dois agir autour de lui. Nos rapports étaient compliqués dans ma réalité mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles elle remarqua qu'une fois de plus elle devait se montrer la plus mature, la plus honnête et que Regina était définitivement en train de tester ses forces. Heureusement elle ne manquerait jamais de motivation avec elle.

- Ils sont cordiaux. Vos rapports sont cordiaux et je le déteste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il rêve de vous récupérer.

- Il ne m'aura jamais Regina. Les sentiments que j'ai pour lui sont ...

Elle s'arrêta avant de dire une fois de plus quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer maintenant.

- Sont quoi ?

_Sans comparaison avec ceux que j'éprouve pour vous ..._

- Dépassés, trouva-t-elle.

- Vos parents vont se poser des questions Miss Swan, il faut que nous sortions.

Elle la rattrapa au dernier moment pour la plaquer contre la paroi la plus proche. Elle ne se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un choix judicieux qu'au moment où le mur en tôle répercuta le bruit disproportionné qui alerta certainement l'assemblée réunie dehors.

Mais l'instant d'après Regina répondait à son étreinte, une jambe venant s'enrouler autour d'une des siennes et elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait touchée et si elle s'était écoutée elle se serait évaporée ici et maintenant dans un nuage de fumée pour la précipiter sur un lit.

La sorcière ne lui avait pas encore opposé le fait que sa magie ne soit plus sous son contrôle et à en croire l'ardeur avec laquelle elle lui rendait chaque coup de hanche, elle n'avait plus l'air de vouloir stopper cet aspect là de leur relation.

- Emma ?

Son prénom précautionneusement appelé par Neal fit gronder la femme dans ses bras qui se détacha d'elle avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement sec.

- Quoi ?

La blonde retint à peine le rire qui naquit dans sa gorge, obligée de le transformer en une quinte de toux. Le père de son fils s'était très visiblement recroquevillé sous le ton agacé de la sorcière.

- Regi…

- Majesté, corrigea l'intéressée.

- Majesté, je suis désolé. Je voulais simplement saluer Emma.

- Et nous étions en pleine conversation Baelfire. Vos petites affaires ne dépassent peut être pas l'intérêt du bout de votre nez mais celles des autres ne souffrent parfois pas la moindre interruption.

En parlant la Reine était sortie du bâtiment, suivie de près par la Sauveuse qui échangea un regard amusé avec le pirate.

- Excusez-moi.

- Non je ne vous excuse pas. Rumple, pensez bien à ce que je vous ai proposé.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle avait cru un instant quand elle était arrivée que Regina n'avait été en pleine conversation avec Gold que pour trouver une excuse d'être là quand elle débarquerait. Mais elle s'était apparemment fait des idées.

- Shérif ?

La mère adoptive de son fils attendit de croiser son regard avant de continuer.

- Nous continuerons cette conversation demain matin, dans mon bureau.

- Okay.

- Neuf heures, entendit-elle avant que la sorcière ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Le vide soudain fit tomber son regard sur Gold. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande ce que Regina lui avait proposé.

- Emma !

Deux bras l'emprisonnèrent brièvement pour la saluer. Elle lui rendit son sourire, ne protestant pas quand il s'empara de son sac de voyage.

La soirée passa à vive allure, le repas dans le restaurant de Granny fut agréable et contre toute attente elle réussit à parler avec Neal sans trop d'embarras.

Ce ne fut que quand elle se rendit compte qu'il les suivait en sortant de l'établissement qu'un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

Elle ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son ex petit ami et d'un signe de tête ordonna à Henry d'avancer de quelques mètres.

- Tu vas peut être trouver ma question étrange mais … Tu sais sans doute que j'ai eu un accident il n'y a pas longtemps…

- Comment vas-tu d'ailleurs ?

- Ça va, mais j'ai … Encore quelques trous de mémoire et je suis … je suis désolée mais est-ce que tu es train de faire ce que je crois que tu es en train de faire ?

- Marcher dans la rue avec toi ?

- Rentrer avec moi, répondit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux que lui.

Il eut un rire qui la ramena quelques années auparavant.

- Je dors dans la chambre d'amis durant mes séjours Em. Mais si tu ne veux pas je peux demander à mon père …

- Non … Non, ça ira. Ça fait plaisir à Henry je parie.

- Oui.

Elle n'aurait qu'à fermer la porte de sa chambre à clef. Et rajouter un sortilège par dessus. Ouais, elle ferait ça.

.

..

.

La maison était vide quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin et elle eut le déplaisir de trouver les restes d'un petit déjeuner qui avait été pris sans elle. Il n'était pas encore huit heures et elle supposa que père et fils s'étaient rendus à l'école.

Elle avala un simple bol de céréales avant de passer à la douche.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle rentra dans son dressing encore enroulée dans sa serviette. Pour une fois elle savait exactement comment elle allait s'habiller.

La bouffée de confidence qu'elle avait eu sur le chemin s'évapora quand elle tira le frein à main en bas de la Mairie. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si elle était venue à moitié nue sous un trench. C'était plus le genre de Regina pensa-t-elle.

La secrétaire lui adressa un simple sourire, ne s'embarrassant même plus de lui dire de patienter, la Sauveuse ne patientait pas.

Elle entra sans frapper pour trouver la mère adoptive de son fils penchée sur un livre qui avait plus l'air d'un grimoire que d'un rapport budgétaire.

- Comme c'est curieux, vous êtes en avance, Miss Swan, constata-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

- Je vais m'asseoir dans …

- Non. Restez debout.

Elle l'observa griffonner quelque chose sur une feuille de papier libre avant de refermer le livre d'un coup sec. Leurs regards se rencontrent par dessus ses lunettes et Emma ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle la détailla des pieds à la tête.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venue ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Parce que vous me l'avez demandé, hier soir ?

En face d'elle la silhouette svelte se déplia pour contourner le bureau et aller s'y appuyer, croisant des jambes recouvertes de bas noirs.

- Et vous avez donc l'intention de vous envoyer en l'air avec moi ce matin ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et la jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant la magie la forcer à se débarrasser de son blouson en cuir.

- Apparemment oui, constata la sorcière en découvrant le chemisier rouge à propos duquel elles s'étaient disputées il y avait peu.

- Regina …

- Vous n'avez donc plus de regrets ?

- Quels regrets ?

- Il y a une semaine vous vous refusiez à moi par peur de trahir mon double dans je ne sais trop quelle réalité et maintenant vous rentrez dans mon bureau comme un petit chien bien dressé dans l'intention de vous faire baiser à neuf heures pile. Vous n'avez donc plus de regrets ?

La jeune femme interrogée avala avec difficulté sa salive. D'abord Regina était purement divine ce matin dans sa robe noire qui remontait bien trop haut, elle venait d'énoncer tout haut ce qu'en effet Emma n'avait pas pu se lever de la tête depuis la veille et en plus elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer ses pupilles aussi dilatées que devaient l'être les siennes.

- Si, répondit-elle tout de même.

Un sourcil s'arqua en guise de réponse.

- Je me fais du souci pour ce que vous direz, après.

- Après quoi ?

- Quand B… Quand j'aurais brisé la malédiction. Vous allez être dans une colère noire.

En face d'elle la Reine ne cacha pas un sourire en coin et Emma y vit passer quelque chose de plus qui ressemblait à du doute mais encore une fois l'expression disparu la seconde d'après.

La brune tendit un bras, recourbant un doigt pour lui faire signe d'avancer. Ce ne fut que quand elle arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle qu'elle lui fit signe d'arrêter.

- Vous avez peur de profiter de moi Miss Swan ? Vous avez l'impression que je ne serais pas d'accord dans l'autre réalité ?

Une main s'était rapprochée pour jouer négligemment avec le col en cuir de son chemisier. Les lèvres laquées d'un rouge plus profond que d'habitude s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

- Ou peut-être parce que vous avez peur qu'_elle_ ne soit pas à ma hauteur ?

- J'ai peur d'être en train de la trahir, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Elle vit nettement la surprise écarquiller les yeux de Regina qui s'assombrirent immédiatement.

L'instant d'après la sorcière avait fondu sur elle, tirant sur ses lèvres avec ses dents avant d'approfondir le baiser. La main autour de son col l'attira un peu plus à elle et elle put se faire une place entre ses jambes. Ses deux mains tombèrent immédiatement sur les cuisses de Regina, remontant la robe pour dévoiler le haut des bas noirs et glisser sous ses fesses pour la soulever.

- Emma …

Elle s'immobilisa, n'osant plus traverser la pièce pour jeter la Reine sur son canapé comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle se contenta d'inverser leurs places, s'appuyant contre le bureau pour supporter le poids de son amante dont les jambes qui s'étaient croisées dans son dos s'écartèrent un peu plus au contact de la surface en bois.

Une main déboutonna rapidement son chemisier quasi transparent pour accéder à son soutien gorge tandis qu'elle glissait la sienne sur le satin déjà mouillé du sous vêtement de Regina.

- Vous n'avez aucun rendez-vous ?

- Aucun.

La main qui était encore dans ses cheveux tira sur la queue de cheval pour la forcer à exposer sa gorge qui fut immédiatement attaquée par les dents de la sorcière.

La jeune femme voulut continuer le travail qu'elle avait commencé sous la robe de Regina mais se rendit compte avec un grognement qu'elle avait été immobilisée par une magie invisible. Soudain elle eut un frisson qui n'avait pas tout à fait à voir avec le fait que la sorcière passait ses ongles sur ses cuisses dénudées.

- Mon jean ! s'exclama-t-elle cherchant des yeux le vêtement qui avait disparu.

- Je ne l'ai pas brûlé Miss Swan.

Prévoyant certainement le gémissement qu'elle allait lui arracher, Regina s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche au moment où elle introduisait deux doigts en elle. Elle eut un petit rire certainement en constatant qu'elle était déjà trempée et la blonde dut s'accrocher à ses hanches quand elle commença des vas et viens. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir ressenti ça depuis des mois, son amante ne se montrait absolument pas tendre, décuplant la force de ses coups par celle des ondulations de son bassin sur elle et son corps se tendait déjà quand elle sentit Regina se figer.

Elle émit un son à la limite entre l'orgasme et un cri de douleur quand des ongles vinrent griffer les parois qu'ils caressaient quelques secondes auparavant.

- Qu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'a fais quel...

- Chut.

Le regard de la sorcière s'était durci et elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle étouffa le gémissement pathétique qui faillit franchir ses lèvres quand Regina se retira soudain d'elle avant de lui lancer un dernier regard enveloppant. Elle fut forcée à se lever tandis que son jean réapparaissait sur elle, les boutons de son chemisier se refermant tout seul sous une main invisible qui s'attaqua ensuite à refaire sa queue de cheval.

- Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas, s'éloignant déjà alors qu'une fumée violette l'entourait brièvement pour changer ses vêtement avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- Regina enf... Neal ?

- Salut 'man.

- Henry ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

- On te cherchait Emma. Henry et moi on a pris le petit déjeuner chez Grany, tu n'as pas vu notre mot ?

Elle resta bête sur le moment, observant son fils, son ex petit ami et leur nouvel animal de compagnie devant le bureau du Maire.

- Euh non ...

A ses côtés la Sauveuse pouvait sentir une rage froide émaner de la sorcière et visiblement Neal devait s'en être rendu compte lui aussi à en juger par la façon dont il la couvait du regard, comme si elle pouvait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Baelfire, un raz de marrée pourrait bien être en train de fondre sur la ville que je ne voudrais toujours pas de vous dans cet immeuble. Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de monter les étages ?

- C'est ... C'est Henry qui ...

- Henry ?

Emma frissonna, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendant le nom de leur fils sortir de la bouche de la brune.

- Henry n'est qu'un enfant qui devrait être à l'école en ce lundi matin si je ne m'abuse.

Les mots furent immédiatement suivis par l'apparition d'une fumée violette qui engloutit l'intéressé, le renvoyant certainement sur les bancs de l'école. Dès qu'il eut disparu, le Maire avança de quelques pas en direction du fils de Gold.

- Regina ! Emma, qu'est-ce ...

Les cris de Neal moururent en un couinement qui aurait été amusant si elle n'avait pas senti la magie de la sorcière brûler l'air autour d'eux. La brune avait anéanti le dernier mètre qui la séparait du père d'Henry, une main à présent agrippée à sa gorge. Emma n'eut même pas le réflexe de la stopper.

- La prochaine fois que mon nom sort de votre bouche Baelfire j'arrache cette langue fourchue et vous affame jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez de vous la faire manger, c'est compris ?

Elle n'avait pas plaisanté quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait. Il avait même le don de faire renaître la Méchante Reine de ses cendres apparemment.

- Est-ce que c'est compris_ Neal_ ?

L'intéressé tomba à genou, certainement poussé par la magie qui se déversait à flot dans l'atmosphère avant de murmurer son acquiescement.

- Plus fort.

- Oui, Majesté, c'est compris.

- Bien. Hors de ma vue.

La Reine se détourna de lui avant qu'il ne soupire une réponse et leurs regards se croisèrent. Emma fut surprise d'y trouver de la gène avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, rentrant déjà dans son bureau.

- Vous aussi Sheriff, allez travailler, je ne vous paie pas pour traîner ici toute la journée.

- Quoi ? Non sérieux Regina c'est n'imp...

La porte du bureau lui claqua au nez et elle dut prendre sur elle même, comptant jusqu'à dix pour tenter de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée et la magie qui menaçait d'échapper à son contrôle.

L'interlude avait été sympathique et certainement enrichissant mais maintenant elle se retrouvait bien bête, l'estomac noué et le tanga encore trempé, elle avait du mal à ne pas rentrer dans le bureau et exiger de la sorcière qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta journée ?

- C'est pas le moment Neal.

- T'as vu comment elle me traite ?

- C'est quoi ton problème Neal ? Depuis quand tu fais rater des cours à mon fils ?

- Notre fils Emma.

- Not ... Ecoute tu sais quoi j'ai même pas envie de te voir dans les parages aujourd'hui, je suis de mauvaise humeur, dégage avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

- Okkk ...

Elle attendit de voir la voiture disparaître avant de se retourner vers la Mairie depuis laquelle elle avait senti le regard la brûler. Elle croisa le regard de la mère adoptive de son fils derrière la vitre toujours fissurée de son bureau. Ce fut elle qui détourna la première le regard, haussant un sourcil dans une imitation de la Reine avant de rentrer dans la coccinelle jaune.

.

..

.

Au commissariat elle dut se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son bureau, slalomant entre des piles impressionnantes de cartons remplis de dossiers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? demanda-t-elle à Hook qui ressemblait à un naufragé assis sur son bureau, le regard perdu dans la marre de documents en face de lui.

- Zelena, répondit-il simplement.

- Des infos sur Zelena ?

- Non des dossiers qu'elle a apporté. On va boire ça autour d'un café chez Granny ?

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la proposition, se rendant compte qu'elle allait accepter sans grimacer. Elle fut même surprise de rire à quelques blagues qu'il fit et alarmée quand il se figea avant elle en apercevant quelque chose derrière elle. Ce ne fut que quand la porte d'entrée du restaurant claqua derrière elle et le bruit de talons claquant sur le sol du commissariat qu'elle comprit qui était arrivé. Étrangement le bruit n'était pas aussi élégant que celui des escarpins de Regina, sûrement parce que les talons ne devaient pas atteindre la même hauteur vertigineuse.

- Miss Swan !

Rien à voir non plus avec le Miss Swan de Regina qui lui donnait systématiquement un frisson.

- Que puis-je pour vous Madame Gold ?

- Les documents à l'appui de ma plainte contre Regina sont au commissariat et je vous trouve encore ici en pleine procrastination ?

- Je croyais vous avoir dit que j'allais me charger de cette histoire.

- Et pourtant vous êtes partie en week end sur un bateau avec votre nouveau co équipier tandis que ma maison était attaquée par des pots de peinture, mon hôpital saccagé et mes patients libérés. Il n'y avait personne. Vous connaissez une ville au monde où tout le service de police ferme pour un week end en famille ?

- On aurait pu nous contacter en cas d'urgence.

- Et bien je n'ai pas pu ...

- Vous avez eu une urgence ?

- Oui ! J'ai une urgence depuis quelque jours, me débarrasser de cette femme.

- Et ça n'arrivera pas. N'espérez pas une quelconque aide du commissariat là dedans.

- Vous refusez de coopérer ?

- C'est vous qui refusez de coopérer Zelena, j'ai dit que je m'en chargeais.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de la sorcière en face d'elle, une frustration qui lui rappela celle de la mère adoptive de son fils les premiers temps où elle s'étaient affrontées.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous Emma Swan ?

- Pour celle que je suis Zelena. En plus d'être une putain de Princesse à qui vous devez le respect de son rang, je suis une sorcière et le SHERIFF de cette ville. Ici la loi c'est moi, j'ai été élue pour ça, tout comme Regina, ça vous pose un problème ?

Bien sûr que ça devait lui poser un problème, certainement qu'elle devait se sentir frustrée de ne pas mener tout son monde par le bout du nez comme le faisait sa sœur en son temps alors même qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs. La jeune femme ne comprenait décidément pas ce que la sorcière avait voulu faire avec cette malédiction.

Elle parvint à peine à cacher son sourire devant la colère de son interlocutrice. A ses côtés Hook s'était levé, observant le spectacle avec intérêt, sur ses gardes et elle le vit distinctement porter sa main à un couteau qu'il avait attaché à la ceinture quand la sorcière se rapprocha d'elle. Derrière le comptoir Granny et sa petite fille retenaient leur souffle à l'image des quelques clients présents.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de rentrer sur la liste des personnes dont je veux me débarrasser Miss Swan.

- Vous avez de savoir à quel point je m'en fous ? Ou bien vous voulez que _je_ porte plainte contre _vous_ ?

Ces mots furent apparemment tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour sortir de ses gonds. La Sauveuse remarqua l'éclair vert qui scillia les pupilles de la sorcière et la seconde d'après Zelena se jetait sur elle. La Sauveuse était prête, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas pu rivaliser bien longtemps avec elle, mais sa magie avait réagi au quart de tour, palpitant dans ses veines.

Mais le coup ne vint pas.

Comme au ralenti elle vit la rousse s'immobiliser, ses yeux s'écarquiller d'étonnement avant d'être happée en arrière.

Ce ne fut que quand elle fut déjà à quelques mètres, propulsée contre un mur à l'autre bout de la salle qu'elle remarqua la fumée violette qui venait de disparaître de ses côtés pour suivre le corps de la sorcière.

- Regina ...

Par réflexe elle toucha la poche intérieure de son blouson dans lequel elle avait glissé la carte qui pouvait invoquer la mère adoptive de son fils mais elle sentit le petit rectangle de carton toujours en sécurité au même endroit.

- Pas de bagarre dans mon restaurant, gronda Granny quelque part derrière elle.

- Oh mais nous sommes très civiles, répondit Regina.

Les prochains mots qu'elle échangea avec sa sœur furent prononcés à voix basse et Emma remarqua la confusion sur les traits des deux louves dans la pièce. Un coup d'œil échangé avec sa meilleure amie lui révéla que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'elle étendait mais plutôt que malgré ses sens accrus elle n'était pas non plus parvenue à entendre quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les deux sorcières qui s'affrontaient du regard et Regina lui fit clairement penser à la femme qu'elle avait re découvert dans le château de ses parents. Ses talons aiguilles noirs semblaient déteindre sur le sol en une aura noire, et lorsqu'elle se pencha sur Zelena pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle par le col de son manteau elle vit clairement une lueur rouge briller à nouveau dans la pupille de ses yeux.

La rousse se dégagea soudain, l'expression de dégoût de Cora peinte sur le visage.

- Profite bien de ton dernier jour dans ce cas, sembla-t-elle répondre à voix haute à la dernière phrase de sa sœur.

Emma sentit quelque chose se retourner en elle. Son estomac probablement. Venaient-elles de fixer la date de leur duel ? Regina pouvait-elle réellement battre sa sœur ?

- Compte sur moi sœurette.

La Sauveuse vit clairement l'étonnement passer sur les traits de l'intéressée, son regard allant directement se planter sur elle. Si son estomac s'était retourné l'instant d'avant, le monde entier sembla trembler sous ses pieds la seconde d'après, le restaurant disparaissant presque de son champ de vision et elle serait tombée si le bras de Hook ne lui avait pas barré le dos.

Elle entendit vaguement le cri de rage et le bruit d'un choc alors qu'on l'asseyait sur un tabouret du bar.

- Avise toi une seule autre fois de faire ça et je n'attendrais même pas demain avant de t'éviscérer, entendit-elle la menace de Regina.

La pièce reprit forme autour d'elle et elle fut surprise de voir que les deux femmes avaient changé de place. Zelena visiblement acculée entre une table haute et le corps de sa sœur qui la tenait par la gorge, le regard presque aussi noir que la lame des dagues en lévitation à quelques centimètres du visage de la rousse.

L'intéressée n'avait plus l'air d'avoir peur pourtant et son hilarité résonna encore dans la salle bien après qu'elle ait disparu dans un nuage de fumée verte.

D'un geste le Maire répara l'intégralité des dégâts qu'elle avait pu causer et disparu à son tour sans accorder le moindre regard à Emma.

.

..

.

Emma essaya de la joindre une bonne dizaine de fois dans l'après midi, sonnant visiblement dans le vide jusqu'à ne plus que tomber sur son répondeur, la mère adoptive de son fils en étant certainement arrivée à saturation. Ou peut-être avait-elle jeté son téléphone contre le premier mur rencontré.

Elle était même à deux doigts d'utiliser la fameuse carte qui dormait dans la poche intérieure de son blouson quand le bruit de talons raisonnant dans le hall du commissariat la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

Pourtant, aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître elle pouvait maintenant reconnaître qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la femme de ses rêves.

- Miss Swan.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je vous préviens j'ai aucune envie d'intervenir dans ce qu'il va se passer demain.

- Vous mentez très mal et je suis là sur la demande de ma fille.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle que vous harcelez au téléphone.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me répond pas ?

- Parce qu'elle est occupée ? Miss Swan, Regina m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'œil à votre cœur.

- J'ai du mal à croire ça. Une fois m'aura suffit.

- Miss Swan croyez bien que je pourrais vous y forcer, je vous le demande par politesse parce que ma fille veut savoir ce que Zelena vous a fait tout à l'heure.

- Dans le bar ? Rien du tout, elle m'a regardé et je me suis sentie biz… Vous croyez qu'elle m'a jeté un sort ?

- Non, plus certainement qu'elle a utilisé une méthode plus…

- De l'occlumancie ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Laissez moi finir de parler.

- L'art de lire les esprits.

- Ce n'est pas sous ce nom que je le connais, mais oui Miss Swan, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait. Un don qu'elle aura certainement hérité de moi.

- Vous savez faire ça ?

- Avec les cœurs oui, ce n'est pas évident après ce que je vous ai fait ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas senti grand chose.

- Pourtant vous ne m'avez pas causé la moindre résistance, tellement que votre esprit a pu réveiller le mien.

- Vous … Vous vous souvenez de ma réalité ?

- Celle où je suis morte ? Oui.

- Oh …Waw. Je suis désolée pour ce que vous a fait Snow, c'était injuste et je suis persuadée que vous pouvez être une bonne mère avec … votre cœur. En place.

- Dommage que je n'ai que si peu de temps pour en faire preuve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous vous acharnez à ce que Gold brise cette malédiction.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de libérer votre fille de l'emprise de sa sœur ? Et que faites-vous de l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour Henry ? Est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas la peine qu'elle perde quelques amis pour découvrir ça ?

- Pas la moindre non, je fais ça par respect pour elle. Vous allez me laisser voir ce cœur ?

- Attendez, j'ai encore quelques questions. Que va-t-il vous arriver une fois la malédiction brisée ?

- Je mourrai.

La réponse brutale eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Non seulement elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait de la peine pour la femme mais en plus cela voulait donc dire que Graham serait dans le même bateau. Le retour à la réalité allait s'annoncer ardu.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de vous garder ici ?

- Aucun. Zelena prépare quelque chose de bien plus gros que ce qu'elle n'a déjà accompli dans ses souterrains en dessous de l'hôpital, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de la laisser en vie, quant à Rumple, il trouvera tôt ou tard le moyen de retomber dans les bras de cette garce.

- Vous avez vraiment le béguin pour lui hein ? Qu'est-ce que Zelena prépare ? Dans quels souterrains ?

- C'est vous le sheriff. Pour la dernière fois, puis-je voir votre cœur ?

L'espace d'un instant une magie sombre brûla dans les yeux de Cora et la Sauveuse souffla un grand coup avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'imaginer en train de faire il y avait deux semaines.

- Je vous préviens si vous …

Elle fut coupée par la main qui s'introduisit sous sa chair sans précaution, ne causant aucune douleur mais nettement moins délicate que le toucher de Regina quand elle avait vérifié si son cœur était là.

La jeune femme observa la sorcière dont le regard s'était perdu quelque part au niveau de son épaule et fit un bond quand ses yeux se fixèrent soudain aux siens. De la panique y brilla une seconde avant de disparaître remplacée par un masque grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je vous conseille de quitter la ville.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a placé une bombe sur moi ou quoi ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

- Mais quoi alors ?!

Dans sa panique elle avait agrippé le bras dont la main était toujours enfouie dans sa poitrine et elle eut un frisson en la sentant se retirer vivement.

- Lâchez moi. Et si vous aimez ma fille, quittez la ville.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que Zelena sait ! s'écria soudain la sorcière en face d'elle. Parce qu'elle sait ce que vous êtes incapable de voir depuis des jours.

- Elle sait quoi ?

Cette fois c'était de l'agacement qui se reflétaient dans les yeux qui la fusillaient. Elle n'obtint pourtant pas de réponse et le seconde d'après Cora tournait déjà les talons.

- Attendez ! Est-ce que je peux voir Regina une dernière fois avant de partir ?

- Miss Swan ma fille n'a plus quinze ans, si elle décide de vous accorder de son temps tant mieux pour vous, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur cet aspect de sa vie.

- Merci, se décida-t-elle.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour m'accepter.

La sorcière se retourna vers elle pour croiser son regard, la jaugeant des pieds à la tête une seconde avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Difficile de ne pas accepter quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que vous dans la famille Miss Swan.

La porte se refermait déjà quand elle réalisa le mot qu'elle venait d'utiliser. « Famille ». Cora la considérait de la famille ?

Son avertissement lui revint en tête. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle quitte la ville avant d'avoir vu Regina, avant de savoir pourquoi exactement son instinct lui disait d'obéir à l'ordre d'une sorcière qui avait voulu sa mort dans la forêt enchantée. Elle devait connaître l'opinion de la mère adoptive de son fils, savoir si réellement elle était capable de la vaincre, si ce que Zelena semblait avoir découvert en elle pouvait inverser la balance dans un duel ... Parce qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de laisser le combat tourner en la faveur de la rousse.

Elle soupira en enfilant son blouson pour la énième fois de la journée, elle allait confronter Regina, qu'importe si elle devait défoncer la porte de son bureau, de son manoir ou l'attacher aux barreaux de sa cellule pour la forcer à parler. L'image provoqua une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur entre ses reins qui n'avaient pas cessé de la faire souffrir depuis la matiné. Et puis si en plus elle pouvait en profiter pour finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé ce matin, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.


End file.
